Harry's Pack
by Madriddler
Summary: A new town means a new life for Harry. However, he did not know that his new life would include his new friend leading him down a rabbit hole of magic and werewolves. With new friends and new threats, Harry Potter must try and survive it all with the love of his life, Cedric Diggory, the adopted son of the pack's Alpha. Can their love survive? Or will the past kill them both?
1. Welcome to Hogwarts, Harry

Harry's Pack

Ch. 1 Welcome to Hogwarts, Harry

Harry knew that he and his parents were going to move away, and he couldn't be gladder. Their current living space just filled Harry with horrible memories that, for his sake and privacy will not be discussed at such a time. Besides, the reason for their moving, his mother's promotion meant several things for the Potter Family.

The first is, obviously, that they get to move back to Harry's parent's hometown of Hogwarts. It was a very strange name that caused Harry to fall on his backside in laughter when he first heard of it. Who in their right mind would name a town Hogwarts? Especially a town that Harry had never seen? But it does not matter how Hogwarts was named or how strange and silly the name sounded to the sixteen-year-old as, more importantly, the Potters would be moving away from the Dursleys, Harry's relatives on his mother's side, and closer to the Blacks! He missed Sirius and Remus and could not wait to see them again.

"Harry! The moving van is here!" James Potter yelled out.

"Coming!" Harry yelled out. He made sure to have his phone in his pocket and looked around his room. Boxes packed on top of boxes laid before him, his walls now hung bare, bed stripped, and closet empty. He had already made sure that his more private possessions were hidden away in his backpack. Slinging it on his back, Harry took the first of the boxes and began carrying it out of his room. The more heavier furniture was already at Hogwarts, this was just the easier boxes that were going to go with them.

His old house was a small one, more of a cottage than a house really, that Harry was glad to get rid of. It took the Potters an hour and a half to get the moving van loaded, the person they hired to drive the van being no help at all. The three Potters filed into their own car, and, without a final look, Harry felt a thrill of relief. He was escaping for good.

They drove for half an hour to get out of their own town, it was when plains replaced buildings that Harry looked away from the window and to his two parents, "What is Hogwarts like?" he asked. "I couldn't find anything about it on my phone."

"Hogwarts… Hogwarts is a magical place," James Potter said slyly. "You wouldn't find any information on it on the internet."

"Sound stupid," Harry grumbled. "I mean—what sort of place doesn't have any information you can look up?"

"This one," James Potter said. "Besides, how can any place where your parents are from sound stupid?" He looked back for a second to give Harry a cheeky grin. Harry just rolled his eyes and just smiled.

"Besides Harry, dear," Harry's mother, Lily Potter, "you might find that you'll get some friends at—"

"Mum, please," Harry said. "Don't."

"Harry, you are sixteen years old and you do not have a single friend," Lily Potter said. "That is simply just not normal, you need friends—"

"I have a friend! Hedwig is enough for me," Harry said.

"Your cat does not count Harry," Lily sighed. "Look, I know that life there was difficult, especially with… … but Hogwarts is a place where you can start over again."

Harry sighed and looked out the window again. The plains seemed endless, and only they and the moving van were on the long straight narrow unending road. It seemed to have no end in sight. The more they drove on, the more Harry was wondering how Sirius and Remus could take this road whenever the two visited the Potters. Leaning forward, he asked his parents his wonderment.

"Well," James said, "we're just taking the uh… scenic root, isn't that right Lily?"

"Yes, that's right, James," Lily said. Harry looked at his parents, a little confused. They were obviously hiding something, but Harry could not even begin to imagine as such. "Ah! Harry, look!" Lily Potter said, pointing in front of them.

Harry looked. There, on the horizon, the endless plains stopped, only to be taken over by a sea of dark green that rose higher and higher, becoming denser, more defined, more menacing, like a green fortification to a great castle than an actual forest. Harry stared in wonderment as they entered the forest. It was like a sudden transition. The moment their car entered the forest, light seemed to have disappeared, Harry could barely see a foot out of the window. He looked at his father, surprised that the man had no trouble at all, simply turning on the headlights and drove at the same speed, even though the moving van behind them slowed considerably.

Harry squinted into the darkness, trying to tell the trunk and branches of the forests from the seemingly everlasting darkness. "Are we going the right way? I can't see anything," he said.

"That is just the forest dear, don't worry, it will open up," James Potter said. Harry nodded and took out his phone. It was already half past twelve, and he was getting considerably hungry.

"How long is this forest?" he asked, "I'm starting to get hungry."

"Well, this is a thick forest, Harry," James said. "It surrounds Hogwarts. But don't worry, we should be through soon enough."

James was speaking the truth. Hogwarts was, in fact, surrounded by a forest. This forest, if viewed from above, looked to a perfect outer circle of the large town of Hogwarts. The distance from the outer end of the forest to the beginning of the town was precisely nine and three quarters miles long. Trees of a sort of magical quality, their trunks all grow wide and thick, and they reach into the sky so high that it is said they block out the sun at times. To any other traveler, the journey just through the forest into to the town of Hogwarts would be a long, exhausting, and frightful one as it would seem that they would be going through a darkness that threaten to spring upon every sort of terrible beast and demon that the imagination can muster. However, to the people of Hogwarts like James and Lily Potter, it was a long and relaxing welcome home. There were beasts in the forest, yes. Deer, squirrels, boars, wolves, you name it. However, they keep to their business as Hogwarts keep to their own. And just as James Potter said, they were taking the long, scenic route that is nostalgic for Lily and James. There was another, much shorter way, that young Harry did not know about.

It took them a little over ten minutes to get through this vast forest, and Harry couldn't help but gasp at the small city in front of them. It was, in a word, marvelous. Towering buildings of a modern design gathered in the center, how Harry could not have seen them pass the trees, he didn't know. The city, much like the forest that surrounded it, was sectioned off into circles. The other of which held the suburbs, the middle small taller buildings that transitioned into the busy center of skyscrapers. The roads that connected them all was a series of twists and turns leading to straighter, grid-like forms as if drawn by a madman that only the residents of Hogwarts understood. The houses near them were all an amalgamation of houses and homes of various designs. There was no set pattern from home to home. One looked to be built upon from a tiny tutor home, reaching higher and upward and held up by some force that defied logic and gravity. Another seemed so black and high, Harry was sure that he was staring at the night sky.

 _What sort of place IS this?_ The young Potter thought to himself as James drove them deeper into the suburbs, the moving van still following him. _I wonder what he is thinking of this place._

"Let's see…" Mr. Potter said, looking around. He turned onto a street and after ten minutes of passing by obscure, weird houses, they finally stopped. "Here it is Harry," Mr. Potter smiled. "Sirius should be here soon, I'll ask him to bring food."

They finally got out of the car after the long, exhausting ride, and Harry got out of the car and stared at his new home. It was not as tall as that strange house that seemed to defy gravity, but it did look more uniform and better, in Harry's opinion. Two stories tall with a pointed roof, his new home looked to be almost normal. It was made of a mixture of stone and wood, the wood a striking red, a deep one, that made the second floor and roof, standing on the first floor of stone. There were windows on both floors that seemed slightly off, as if not in equal measurement. The door on the stone floor was doubled and made of the same red wood of the second floor. It was weird, it was unusual… but Harry loved it at first sight.

"Ah, home sweet home," James Potter sighed, smiling at both Harry and Lily. The moving van pulled up behind their car. "Lily, why don't you and Harry start unpacking the van while I talk to the driver?" James said.

"Alright, come on Harry," Mrs. Potter said. The two began unloading the van as Mr. Potter talked to the driver.

He came to the back a moment later, looking sorely displeased. "Lazy arse won't even get out of the van! He just told us to get the boxes out of the van so he can go."

"Why of all the—fine, let's just get them on the lawn," Mrs. Potter said. The three worked fast, and soon all of their boxes were out of the van and onto their lawn. Harry was glad that it was a clear, sunny day. As soon as the last box left the moving van, the driver quickly drove away without a second thought. "Not even a goodbye!" Mrs. Potter huffed.

"Don't worry dear, think of it this way—at least now Sirius has a place to park," James laughed as not a second later, as if waiting for the van to leave, another car quickly took its place and atwo men got out.

One was a muscular man with shaggy black hair while the other was a sandy blonde. From the back, a ten-year-old boy climbed out. "James! Lily!" the muscular man said.

"Sirius!" both of them cried and they hugged him, before hugging the sandy-blond hair named Remus. Sirius turned and smiled at Harry, "Harry!" he said.

"Uncle Sirius," Harry smiled and hugged the older man. Sirius squeezed Harry tightly, "Oh I am so happy that you are here," Sirius said. "Right where you belong." Sirius let go of Harry, and Remus hugged him instead while the adult Potters brought the small child into a hug. "How is little Orion?" James smirked.

"I'm not little! I'm ten years old Uncle James!" the child said.

"Of course you are," James smiled. They've let the child drop to the ground, and he ran up to Harry. "Tell them I'm not a little kid!" he said.

"Hello to you too Orion," Harry chuckled. "And of course you're not. You're a tall ten-year-old."

"See!" Orion said confidently to Harry's parents. The adults laughed and turned to each other. "By the way, Sirius, thank you so much for moving all the furniture inside, you didn't have to do that."

"Oh it was fine, easy for me in fact," Sirius said.

"He didn't even let me help," Remus said. "We could have been done in half the time if he allowed me to—"

"Harry! Why don't you go inside and find your room?" Mrs. Potter said suddenly.

"Uhh sure," Harry said. He grabbed his backpack and made his way into the home. The house was empty of any personalization, but it was still strangely beautiful. He walked into a living room with a hanging chandelier. There was already their television set up in a wall unit and their couch and armchairs pointed towards it. To the side of the room was a fireplace with a nice mantelpiece on top of it. Harry walked through it, and found the staircase that led to the second floor. Up there were four rooms, all whose doors were opened. Harry looked in each room too see that they were all bedrooms, one of them having his parents' king-sized bed. Uncle Sirius did all of this himself? How? It must have taken him weeks!

Harry picked the bedroom that was as far from his parents and closed the door behind him. The room was spacious, bigger than his last one, already furnished with a bed, dresser, desk, and his television. The walls were a surprisingly emerald-like green color that matched Harry's eyes, and on the closet door was a floor to ceiling mirror that Harry stood in front of, examining his appearance.

He was always a small boy, barely reaching five foot-five, and he was skinny as well, though, due to his effort, he had a nice, curved ass. People would describe his body-type as twinkish, and they would be right. Harry thought himself as a twink and was quite happy about it. Smiling to his reflection, he opened his backpack and pulled out one of his private possessions, a fat, long dildo that has stretched Harry's ass more times than he can count. Licking his lips, he kissed the dildo and looked around for a place to hide it. In the closet, there was a shelf high above that would do nicely. Harry placed the dildo up there, along with a huge bottle of lube and other toys that he had brought throughout the years.

He hid it all with his bag for now and closed the closet door. He walked towards the window in his room and looked outside. His window offered Harry a view of the trees and nothing else. He had a strange want to at least try and walk into the forest, to see if there is a space in there that isn't just pure darkness, when Orion disturbed his thoughts, barging in saying, "Harry! Aunt Lily wants you!"

"What is it?" Harry said.

"I just said! Aunt Lily wants you!" Orion shouted.

"You don't need to shout everything you say," Harry said, and he followed Orion downstairs. He stopped short and stared in shock to see that all the boxes that filled their front yard was now inside and the adults looked as if they hadn't broken a sweat! "Uhh…"

"Get your things Harry, we're going out for lunch before we start unpacking," Mrs. Potter said. "Did you find your room alright?"

"Yeah I did… how did the boxes—"

"Sirius and Remus helped," Mr. Potter said. "With them, we've finished the work in practically minutes." Harry just nodded slowly as he stared at the boxes. There was no way they could have carried all of those boxes in the span it took Harry to find his room and hide his sex toys.

"Great," Mr. Potter said. "I'm guessing the usual place is still here."

"Of course, it is," Sirius smirked.

"Excellent. Come along Harry, weren't you complaining some time ago how hungry you were?" Mr. Potter said. The adults all gave a wolfish smile, Sirius and James laughing gleefully as Lily and Remus rolled their eyes. Harry followed them out of the house and stared at the lawn.

The lawn was clean, the green grass bare as if there were no boxes at all sitting on them just a moment ago. For some reason, the adults and Orion didn't even notice the difference or think it was strange. They just got into the two cars sitting in front of the lawn. Harry followed his parents, getting in the back.

"Ahh, so good to be back here," Mr. Potter smiled. "Ain't it Lily?"

"Yup," Mrs. Potter said. She turned back to Harry and smiled, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll make a lot of friends here."

Harry decided to not give his mother a dirty look and instead looked down at his phone. That wasn't what he was worried about. He was more worried about the strangeness of the houses and figuring out just how the hell Sirius moved all of the furniture in, and those damn boxes! It just did not make any sense to the small teen!

"Oh Lily, after this we should see if old man Dumbledore is still around, he was our teacher Harry, very nice guy," Mr. Potter said. That suddenly got Harry thinking.

"What am I going to do about school?" he asked. It was mid-August, and school was supposed to start in a couple of weeks.

"Didn't we tell you… James, didn't you tell him?" Mrs. Potter asked her husband, looking at him. James thought for a moment then shrugged. "Guess we forgot," he said, "anyway Harry, don't worry, we got you into the high school here."

"What's it called?" Harry asked.

"Hogwarts School, or just Hogwarts for short," Mr. Potter said.

Harry stared at him, looking dazed. "You mean… the school shares the town's name?" he said slowly.

"Yeah, just add the word 'school' to it, and there's its name," Mr. Potter said. "You seem very inquisitive lately Harry, anything the matter?"

"I—no, nothing's the matter," Harry said. He took out his phone and scrolled around on it. He had no one to really text as he had no friends, so he just did his best to see if he could find any information, any at all, about Hogwarts and… Hogwarts.

They drove towards a small diner with a funny name. "The Leaky Cauldron," Harry read as he stared at the sign, which was a cauldron with a stirring wooden spoon, through the car door. "What…"

He got out of the car and turned quickly to ask his parents what was going on with the diner's name when he collided into a strong body and fell to the floor. Groaning, he looked up to see a lanky redhead with a freckled face staring at him, looking concern. "Are you alright?" the redhead asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry said. The teenage boy looked to be around Harry's age and vastly taller than he was. He offered a hand, which Harry took, and picked him up with ease. Surprised, Harry stumbled into the boy's chest.

"Rather cozy, are you?" the boy chuckled. "Smell nice too. I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said. He shook Ron's hand as he stared at the boy. He was strong, being able to easily pick Harry up as if he was just paper—but he was lanky with some muscles, a broad shoulder, and skinny arms and legs. Where was he hiding such strength?

"New huh?" Ron smiled. He was still holding Harry's hand, as if he didn't want to let go, or couldn't. "You're really going to like it here. Welcome to Hogwarts Harry."

 **A/N: So first chapter a new story! I hope that you all enjoy it and are looking forward for more, because I am! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**


	2. Harry's First Friend

Chapter 2

Harry's First Friend

Mr. and Mrs. Potter more or less forced Harry to go and hang out with Ron. Not that either boy mind. Ron was still holding his hand, and offered to show Harry around. "We're going to be classmates, so might as well show you around, Harry," he said.

Besides, Harry liked the way Ron looked. The twink liked how Ron had hints of muscles on his arms (though if he was true with himself, Harry would want a man with fully muscled arms) and he had a nice, deep voice that rumbled through Harry's body. "Still hungry huh? I know a good burger place," Ron said.

"Lead the way," Harry said. Ron finally let go of Harry's hand and the two were off.

"Call us when you're done Harry!" Mrs. Potter yelled out. "We'll pick you up—or if you want, we'll give you our address!"

"Address. Please." Harry stressed.

"Alright, well, have fun boys," Mrs. Potter said, and the adults waved the two teen boys off.

Ron waited until they were a bit away from the adults to start asking Harry questions. "So, where did you move from?" he asked.

"Nowhere," Harry hummed, wanting to just forget about his old home. "So you live here your whole life?"

"Yup, born and raised here," Ron smiled. "Me, my whole family, and my girlfriend too."

"You have a girlfriend?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, her name's Hermione," Ron said. "How about you? Ever had a girlfriend Harry?"

"Yeah…. About that…" Harry said awkwardly. Biting his lower lip, he just decided to say it. If Ron was disgusted, so what, he'll just turn around and head back to his parents. "I'm gay."

"Oh, alright, any boyfriends then?" Ron asked.

Harry stared at him, shocked. Ron saw that and laughed. Smiling, he said, "My brothers are gay—well not all of them, but three of them. Fred, George, and Charlie. Fred and George both have the same boyfriend. His name's Draco. He looks like a prat and used to act like one, but they got through to him."

"Uh-huh… wait what? Your brothers _share_ a boyfriend?" Harry asked.

"Yeah…"

"And… that's it? You guys, your parents are just fine with it?"

"I mean, yeah, why not? Can't choose who you love, or change really," Ron smiled. When the redhead wasn't looking, Harry have him a confused look. What did he mean by change?

Deciding to ask about that later, Harry said, "So it's just you, Fred, Charlie, George, and your parents?"

"No, I have a younger sister and two more older brothers," Ron said. "Charlie and Bill are the oldest, they already moved out, Fred and George still live with us, they're a year older than me, and Ginny, my sister, is a year younger. Then there is… Percy, but we don't talk about him."

"Fair enough," Harry said. "So, do you drive?" he decided to change the topic.

"Yeah, you?" Ron asked.

"No, don't even have my permit," Harry said.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen," Harry said.

"And you don't—huh," Ron said.

"I um… I did not have any time," Harry lied. Ron nodded, and they turned a corner. "Well, there it is," he smiled as he pointed to a burger joint. "Best burgers you can get anywhere," he grinned at Harry.

The two walked into it, Ron holding the door for Harry, and the boy looked around. It looked like a normal, regular fast food joint, which made Harry feel somewhat relieved. After seeing all the strange homes, Harry was scared that every single building in the town of Hogwarts would look strange and plain weird. He then looked up at the large plastic menu that hung above the counter. The first thing that got him was a picture of a wolf with it's mouth open, as if about to eat a giant burger named, coincidentally, Wolf Burger. "Please tell me they don't use actual wolves," Harry said, pointing at the menu.

Ron looked and laughed, "No, no they use cows," he said. "That burger is really delicious though… if you like meat almost raw-like, which I do." He shrugged. Harry's stomach gave a lurch. "I think I'll stick to a chicken sandwich, thanks," he said.

Ron just gave him a huge, wolfish grin. When it was their turn, Ron ordered for them, "One Wolf Burger and a spicy chicken sandwich for my friend," he said, "and a large Coke and…"

"I'll have a small," Harry said, in his mind he was already calculating everything he had to do to work this off. A few minutes later, Ron was carrying a plastic tray, on it a burger bigger than Harry's fist, and his sandwich. He stared at it, how the hell does Ron eat that and stay the shape he's in? "Love this," Ron grinned, "I go here all the time with my friends, we all get the same thing."

"Sounds nice," Harry said, taking a sip of his Coke. "They our age?"

"Of course," Ron snickered. "How about you? Did you left any friends from wherever you're from?"

"No," Harry said shortly. "I… tended to stay home mostly. Played a lot of games."

"Video games?"

"Is there any other kind?" Harry asked.

"Sweet, so what's your weakness?" Ron asked. "I like shooters myself, though Draco and the twins tend to hog the television and play their games." He rolled his eyes.

For some reason, Harry felt his cheeks blushing. He didn't want Ron to think of him as a major geek but, maybe, the redhead might surprise him if he was honest again. "Actually… I like role-playing games mostly," he said.

"Really?" Ron gave a perverted smirk.

"No! Not like that—I mean I'm into that but that's not what I meant—look, here," He pulled out his phone, and pulled up a picture. "This is my uhh player in an MMOJRPG—it stands for Massively multiplayer online Japanese roleplaying game."

"Is that…a catperson?" Ron frowned. Harry's cheeks flared.

"Technically yeah," he said. "They're called Miqo'te, and he's from the clan called Keepers of the Moon."

"Huh," Ron said. "Draco's into stuff like this… what's with his ears? Looks a bit like you… but naked."

Harry's cheeks couldn't be redder. To delay answering the question, he took a huge bite out of his spicy chicken sandwich, which did not help his cheeks in the slightest. His mouth burning, and needing immediate relief, he grabbed for his soda and immediately started chugging it, much to the amusement of Ron. He dropped Harry's phone on the table, screen up, and laughed.

"Please don't think I'm weird," Harry said when he was able to breath normally.

"Mate if I thought you weren't, I wouldn't be here," Ron said. "No normal people are allowed in Hogwarts." He looked up at Harry, his eyes glowing mischievously, his mouth smirking and showing perfect white teeth with… very large canines. "So what's with the naked kittyboy, Harry?" he asked.

"Well… umm there's this system, see, where you can make your gear look like other gear," Harry said, his cheeks looking less red. "I gave him these things called werewolf ears to give him those ears… so he'd look more wolf-boy than kitty-boy."

"Got a thing for dogs?" Ron snickered.

"They're my favorite animals, so yeah, but cats are good too," Harry said. "As for his clothes… well… you see…" Harry began to blush again. Ron laughed at that and shook his head. "It's alright mate, I'm sure if I made a character to stare at, I'll make her as naked as I can!" He laughed and took a huge bite out of his burger as Harry stared down at his Miqo'te.

The avatar was as short as Harry could make him. He had black, stylized hair with pink highlights and big emerald green eyes hidden by glasses. His ears were at the top of his head, and over them were the werewolf ears, dyed to match the Avatar's hair. His body was a smooth and hairless, a milky white color like Harry's, who spend most of his time indoors when he wasn't forcing himself to exercise, and even then he had a cheat to stay inside, and on his backside, just above his butt, was a smooth, feline black tail the same color as the Miqo'te's tail. As for what he was wearing… it was a short black summer top that just covered his shoulders, leaving his chest and flat stomach exposed. On his hands and feet were black leather gloves and boots he got as a veteran reward, and his "pants" was a piece of armor called "Coliseum Loincloth" which was black, only went to his knees, and had a small rip in between showing skin while on the backside, two pieces of cloth serves as a sort of cape for each leg, ending right before the loincloth actually ends. And finally, to pull the look together, Harry's Miqo'te has a black leather collar, like a pet's collar, that came from a necklace called "Isgardian Historian's Choker."

Harry loved this look very much, He knew, if he had the confidence and material, he would gladly dress up as his avatar and walk around in it. He has the body, but just not the confidence.

Dudley make sure of that.

He looked at his character's attire, then looked back at his. A non-descriptive grey shirt, and jeans. He looked up when he heard Ron talking. He had his phone out. "Sorry, what?"

"I asked for your number," Ron said.

"Oh—oh sure, yeah," Harry said. A person asking for his number? That never happened. Flustered, he had to look at his own contact to remember his number, then with shaking fingers he made a new contact for Ron. "Sorry… not used to this," Harry said.

Ron snorted. "What? Putting boys' numbers in your phone?" he joked. Harry nodded. "I see… then I guess we'll just have to make sure your phone is full of boys' numbers, don't we Harry?" He laughed again as Harry blushed.

 _Ron sure likes to laugh,_ Harry thought to himself. _I wonder how his girlfriend can handle it._

"So," Ron said, taking another bite. "Tell me more about this game, Draco's bitching about not being able to find a new one."

And with that small invitation, Harry's posture popped up immediately and a smile grew on his face. "Well," he began, "it's the fourteenth game in the main series, but they're all separate so you don't need to worry about that, and it's the second one to be an MMO. The game started out really horrible, like disgustingly so, so much so that the people who made it made a public apology and promised to rebuild the game, which they did, and they destroyed the 1.0 version of the game with this huge apocalyptic event that changed the world forever and now the game starts off five years after that event. After you make your character, you pick what class you want to start as—I started as a thaumaturge, which turns into a Black Mage later on, I have this thing about Magic, I love it so much. Well depending on which class you start as, you'll start in one of the three major cities: There's Ul'dah, the one I started in Gridania, which is basically The Shire from Lord of the Rings, and Limsa Lominsa, which is the cool place filled with sailors and pirates.

"I thought that I wouldn't get into it because of my shyness, but it's really good—the base game story is alright, but the two expansions' stories are amazing! The multiplayer comes in when you're doing dungeons and trials, but it's easy to get on, you don't need friends to wait for, the game will just set you up with other players automatically, you do the dungeon, kill the boss, and that's it. There is no voice chat, thank god, I can just imagine the chaos that would cause. I don't know if Draco would like talking to other people while he plays his games, but there is always chat. Anyway, the game is surprisingly easy to pick up, and the boss fights with the trials are all very fun—except for Shinryu, his fight just kicked my ass. And the music—holy shit the music is amazing! Some of them are legit songs with lyrics and everything—I love Shiva's theme and Lakshmi's, they're primals, and the theme of Heavensward, the first expansion, is called Dragonsong and it makes me cry literally every time I listen to it because it just reminds me of Ysayle and Papalymo and—" Harry was just so full of happiness that someone actually asked him about his interests, his hobbies and loves, that it felt like a floodgate just opened deep inside him, his mouth opened and he talked, really talked, for the longest time that he has ever done so: his lips just kept moving, tongue kept flapping, and his voice just continued on and on like an unending note of music. He spilled his love and thanks for this one singular game, and Ron just sat there absorbing it all, smiling with him, nodding, and even asked him to play one of the songs from the game. "—the level cap is seventy, see, and I'm working on getting all the magic classes to max first since, well, they share the same armor and I already have item level Three-fifty for them, except the weapons of course, but I can easily grind the needed tomestones and crystalloid to get three-forty item level weapons. Let's see… I have Black Mage, Red Mage, and White Mage maxed… Summoner is at fifty-nine, and I haven't touched Astrologian yet. But like I said, there's classes for everyone—if Draco really wants to do it, he can be a level seventy Culinarian! I also have Bard unlocked, just for performance, which allows you to play music, as if playing a piano or something. I'm teaching myself to read music notes just so I can play them in game!

"The game isn't filled with catboys either, though really would that be so bad? There regular boring humans, elezens, who are the elves of the game, Lalafells who are these short people who look like children and have the most _adorable_ emotes, Roes, who are these big huge hulking people with these _big_ muscles, and lastly the Au Ra who looks like dragon-people with horns and scales. They all have different starting stats, but really in the end it just does not matter at all, it's just a point or two difference, really. What's great about it is that the gear in the game in general can be both badass and slutty for both genders, so if you want your character to look badass, you can do that, if you want to make them look like a whore, you can do that too. In fact you can make it so that they're wearing everyday clothes, you just need to be creative enough."

"Believe me, Draco Malfoy will make his character _exactly_ like him," Ron interrupted with a knowing chuckle. Harry nodded and smiled before continuing.

"Well, he'll have his fun, let me assure you, and he'll probably end up becoming a weaver just to make clothes for himself—that or shell out hundreds of thousands of gil for a shirt on the Market Board…"

They sat there for a good hour, Harry talking through most of it, when the boy looked up. "Oh! Oh god! I'm so sorry Ron," he said, realizing what he just did.

"About what? You just spent an hour gushing about this game, yeah? You should hear Draco," Ron laughed. "He would go on hours talking to his friends."

"Sorry," Harry repeated again. "It's just… well, first time and all…"

"You—you serious?"

"I didn't live a good life… back at Surrey," Harry said. "I never had friends to talk to."

Ron frowned and stood up. "That's not good at all, mate," he said. "You done eating?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. Come on," He motioned for Harry to follow him, and the raven-haired did.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

Ron looked over his shoulder and gave Harry a wolfish smirk, "To get you friends of course," he pointed towards the forest. It was as dark as ever, and it seemed to have a sort of menacing vibe to it.

"You guys… hang out in the forest?" Harry said.

"Why not? Nothing's gonna harm you if you stick with us," Ron winked. "We're the kings of the woods around here."

"Sure, why not," Harry shrugged. He didn't want to let Ron go yet… or think that he was a coward. He checked his phone to see that it was almost three. Without Ron seeing, he sent a quick text to his mum to tell her he's going into the woods. "So you guys just hang out in the woods?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Ron chuckled. "We grow up running around in it."

"How… rural," Harry said. "Not that it's a bad thing!"

Ron laughed again and shook his head. "You really don't get out much, do you?"

"No, not really," Harry said.

"Well, we also spend time in the inner city, too, you know," Ron said. "It's just that this is cheaper… though Draco hates it."

"Will I be meeting this Draco?" Harry asked as they exited the burger joint. For some reason Ron thought this was very funny as he laughed out loud.

"Sorry," Ron sighed. "It's just that Draco is, well, a little prissy."

"Ahh…"

The two began their walk towards the forest. Ron's hands in his pocket while Harry fiddled with his fingers. _Of course, I had to leave my damn spinner in my bag,_ Harry thought annoyingly to himself. He began to play with his phone case, which was a little broken. Ron noticed none of this. "Anyway," he said, "You'll be meeting the boys. Some of them are gay, like you, but I think they're with each other, so sorry on that front."

Harry just shrugged.

"Anyway, they're cool blokes," Ron continued. "And no, we don't stay in the woods _all_ the time, we just like to meet up there."

"Ah," Harry said. "So who am I going to meet?"

"Let's see… Seamus and Dean, they're my best mates, and there's also Neville, he's a bit of a wimp, but he's nice… and I don't know if Ced will come."

"Ced?" Harry said. He had never heard that name before.

"Short of Cedric," Ron said. "He's sort of our A—leader, which isn't surprising since our Mayor adopted him."

"Ahhh," Harry nodded. "I see. Is that it?"

"There's also this Blaise bloke, but he's more Draco's friend then mine," Ron said. "He's killer when it comes to sports though."

They've reached the forest now. It was as dark and as mysterious as Harry remembered it. It was almost like stepping into a pure sheet of shadows, the sunlight just outright refused to penetrate the treetops, yet somehow the grass underneath Harry's feet were perfectly green and growing. Harry had to focus only on Ron to make sure he didn't lose the redhead, who quickly turned to a solid shadow as they walked through the woods. Harry assumed that he must have had the woods memorized, as Ron walked casually, not really looking where he was going, or looking out for any danger. "Just up here," Ron called out.

He stopped for a moment, waited for Harry to catch up with him, and grabbed the boy's hand. Giving him a wink, they stepped forward.

And suddenly, light blinded them.

 **A/N: Oh Harry, why you have to be such a loveable geek? (P.S. I totally didn't just base Harry's Miqo'te on my character from the same game wink, wink.)**

 **Alice: Harry knows absolutely zero about magic… unless it involves FFXIV lol. And no, no, sorry Ron is straight. He's just really handsy.**

 **Hazel-faerie: Look, if I answer all those questions that'll just spoil everything, and that's no fun, okay?**

 **Angel Rose Potter: Thanks!**

 **Littlesprout: thank you**

 **Ashze: Thank you very much! (P.S. your name is one letter off from the best princess in a JRPG)**

 **Guest: I hope this was soon enough.**


	3. The Gloriousness of Draco Malfoy

Ch. 3: The Gloriousness of Draco Malfoy

They stepped into a clearing in the woods. It was as if they stepped through a veil that surrounded the forest into the light. There was a single stump that looked to belonged to a great and old tree at the middle of the clearing, it looked to Harry to be able to fit four people easily. The clearing was sizable, the size of the burger place he and Ron had just visited, and, interesting enough, a perfect circle, though it was clear to Harry that this was not man-made. There were a couple of downed logs to the side of the huge stump, on which sat some boys around Harry's and Ron's age.

The closest one was a tall athletic looking boy with dark black skin, short slightly curly hair, and what looked like the beginnings of a small beard. He was talking to a burly-looking Irish boy that was a head shorter than his companion. They were casually holding hands and laughing with each other. On the other side was a boy with chubby cheeks, and a small belly that looked like the remains of baby fat, sitting with a tall, lanky boy with dark skin, who looked to be talking to the chubby boy, but he looked clearly embarrassed by it. Harry stood on his toes to see that there was also a girl with them. She had long red hair, the same color like Ron's, and she was just reclining on a log, reading a non-descriptive book.

"Great, Blaise is here," Ron groaned, "And my sister… sigh, have a seat, Harry." He waved his hand out before saying out loud, "Oi! Break it up, we got a new friend."

Harry, feeling slightly uncomfortable, moved towards the stump with Ron. The five others looked up at Ron and Harry. Ron hooked an arm around Harry, and grinned. "This here's Harry," he said. "I found him."

"You ran into me—"

"I found him, and he's going to be at our school," Ron said.

"Umm… hi," Harry said, raising a hand hesitantly. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

The others all stood up and quickly introduced themselves. "Hi Harry, name's Dean," the tall muscular boy said, "This here is my boyfriend, Seamus. …You're not—"

"Oh! No, I'm gay too," Harry said quickly.

Ron leaned forward and whispered to Harry, "They'd love to see your kittyboy Harry, though I think they might try and dress you up like him."

Harry blushed in embarrassment. He decided not to tell Ron about his secret desire to dress just like his avatar. The next two boys were Blaise and Neville, and Neville insisted that they were just friends, much to the lanky Blaise's disappointment. And last, Ginny came up. "Mum's looking for you," was the first thing she said.

"I told you it wasn't me," Ron groaned. Ginny shrugged and turned to Harry, "Hi, my name's Ginny."

"Hey," Harry said. "So… what do you guys _do_ here?"

"I was just waiting for Ron," Ginny said. "Mum needs him to help with dinner. You just moved here?"

"Yeah—"

"Then why don't you come over? Mum loves company, and it's one of the few times Draco actually wears a shirt," Ginny said. Harry stared at her, shocked. What did she mean by…

"Anyway, you want to come?"

"I don't know… I have to tell my folks—"

"Don't worry," Ron said, "I'm sure they'll be fine with it. Where do you live?"

"Err, one sec," Harry said. He quickly sent a text to his mother, asking for their new address. When he got it, he told them.

"Perfect! That's near our house," Ron smiled confidently. "So why not?"

Harry frowned but still sent a text asking both his parents if he can have dinner at Ron's house. They both replied instantaneously with "Yes."

"See? Nothing to worry about," Ron smirked. "So go on and have a seat while I deal with Ginny."

"Hey!"

"Alright," Harry nodded. He went towards the stump, because it was closest, and sat down. It was surprisingly very comfortable. However, as soon as his bubbly butt touched the massive stump, everyone stopped and turned to stare at him. Neville had a face of pure terror, his skin turning instantly to paper, Blaise looked scandalized and a little angry while Dean and Seamus were looking around frantically, as if looking for somebody specific. Ron's eyes were as wide as saucer plates, his mouth hung open. "Harry," his squeaked. "You—you need to get off."

"Why?" Harry asked, jumping off, looking at the stump, "is it poisonous or something?"

"No, it's because that is my seat," a different voice said. Harry turned around to see the most beautiful man he has ever seen in his life.

Tall with broad shoulders, strong-looking arms and legs; his hair was a mousy-brown and stylized neatly, chiseled features, and bright gray eyes. His lips were pink and pouty, perfect for kissing, and his eyebrows had a nice thickness to them. Harry wasn't a fan of small, trimmed eyebrows that looked as if they were drawn on, but this man—boy's were just perfect. He had his arms crossed, wearing a yellow shirt and a pair of slacks, one of his eyebrows were raised as his gray eyes fell on Harry. Harry found that he could not keep his eyes off the boy as he walked slowly towards him, the others murmuring hellos and looking a little scared. His lungs were suffocating under the boy's steely gaze until, at last, they stood face-to-chest, the newcomer significantly taller than Harry.

Harry opened his mouth but no sound came.

"I'm Cedric, Cedric Diggory," the newcomer said. He extended his hand to Harry. Harry reached to shake it with his own, shaking hand. Cedric's grip was tight, Harry could not even move his fingers until Cedric's might and, for some reason, the boy found that he liked that. They shook, and Cedric gave a smirk. "Nice to meet you, Harry Potter," he said. "It must have been a long trip from Surrey, huh?"

Harry stared at him in a state of total confusion. How did he know?

"Ced—he," Ron said hesitantly.

Cedric turned to look at Ron, confused. Realization seemed to dawn on the teen as he jumped back and said, "Oh! Oh umm I heard about you Harry," he said, clearing his throat. "Yes, Ron texted me."

"I didn't see Ron…"

"That doesn't matter," Cedric smiled. "Sorry, let's try this again." He thrust his hand at Harry, "Hi, I'm Cedric, what's your name?" he gave Harry a sweet, open smile that caused the twink to blush.

"H-Harry," Harry said. "Uhh… this is your seat?"

"You bet," Cedric said, giving Harry a winking smirk. "It's where I always sit."

"The stump."

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Cedric said.

"It's… nothing," Harry said softly. He couldn't stop staring at the boy in front of him. Cedric smiled nicely at him.

"So, you're new, huh?" Cedric asked.

Harry nodded.

"What brings you here?" Cedric asked.

"Mum got a promotion… she's able to move back here where she and Dad grew up," Harry said.

"What made them move out in the first place?" Cedric asked. He moved closer to harry and placed his arm around Harry's shoulder in a friendly manner. The others gasped in shock as Cedric slowly led Harry back to the stump, where they both sat.

"Because of her sister, my… my Aunt," Harry said. "Can we not talk about that?" Harry frowned.

"Not a fan of your aunt, huh?"

"Cousin."

"Fair enough," Cedric smirked. "So, Harry, what do you do for fun? And you're going to go to Hogwarts right?"

"I thought I'm already in—"

"The school, silly," Cedric chuckled.

"Oh that… yeah, yeah I'll be going there," Harry nodded.

"Hmm, cutting it pretty close, huh?" Cedric said. "School starts pretty soon. You sure you're in and everything?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Harry said. "I'm going to Hogwarts starting September."

"Excellent," Cedric smirked. "That means we get to see more of each other." He gave Harry a wink.

"Y-yeah," Harry blushed.

"So you still didn't tell me," Cedric hummed, "What do you like to do? During your free time."

Harry became suddenly very embarrassed. "I uh…" he began, "I tend to stay inside… most of the time."

"Is that how your skin became beautiful marble?" Cedric said effortlessly. Harry's blush deepened, covering his cheeks and spreading to his ears and nose. "Well," Cedric chuckled, "I am sure you will look even lovelier after taking in some sun."

Harry doubted it. Most likely what will happen is they will be nice to Harry for a while, maybe a week or two, but soon they'll just drop Harry off, forget about him as he sits in his own corner, and he'll just be left with his video games and sex toys. Of course, he did not tell any of them that. They'll learn soon enough that the boy wasn't worth it. But hey, at least Harry could bum off a dinner with this temporary friendship.

"Anyway, Harry," Cedric continued, "What do you know about Hogwarts?"

"The school or the town?"

"Hogwarts the town," Cedric said. "I must imagine it looks weird from an outsider, but it has its charm."

"It's… unique," Harry said. "I barely seen any of it. Just my new home, the burger place Ron took me to and this place."

"Ahh, I see," Cedric nodded. "Well, we'll definitely fix that, won't we boys?" he called out the last part to the teenage boys around him. During their talk, Ginny left, but Harry didn't see her go.

"Yeah!" the teens chorused, apparently over their shock. Harry looked at them, shocked, and had to resist the urge to smile.

Cedric, however, smirked openly and patted Harry's back. "Then it's decided," he said in a declaring voice, "Tomorrow we'll show Harry around! All of us!"

Ron snickered and rolled his eyes, "As if the twins would skip having fun with Draco."

"Tell them that I ordered it," Cedric said. "That'll make them useful."

Harry became confused again. It seemed like today was nothing but a day of endless confusion as he looked from one boy to the other. What was going on? Cedric turned to Harry and crossed his arms, "So, what do you plan to do tonight, Harry?" he asked.

"I'm uh having dinner… at Ron's," Harry said slowly.

"Sweet, so Ron always has your number?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well, can I see your phone Harry?" Cedric asked.

"My… phone?"

"Yeah," Cedric chuckled, "so I can put my number in. And let you know when I'm taking you tomorrow."

"Oh…" Harry said awkwardly. He pulled out his phone and handed it to Cedric. Cedric quickly made his own contact and looked at Harry, "You mind if I put in everyone else's?"

"Umm…" Harry didn't mind really. They would forget about him in a few weeks anyway, what harm would it cause?

Nodding, Harry watched as Cedric inputted a few more numbers, sending texts to the other boys so they would have Harry's before giving it back to Harry. Curious, Harry scrolled through his contacts.

"Alpha Diggory"

"Blaise"

"Dean"

"Neville"

"Seamus"

"Ron"

Harry couldn't help but giggle at Cedric's contact. He guessed that Cedric did that, so he would be the top of his contacts list. Cedric gave Harry a cocky grin and winked again. "So, Harry, make sure to use my contact well," he winked and Harry opened his messenger.

Cedric has sent himself a text using Harry's phone that said, "Hey Sexy."

"'Hey Sexy'?" Harry said questionably.

"Yeah?" Cedric smirked. Harry sighed and shook his head. He could feel a ball inside him starting to tighten up. Knowing the feeling very well, Harry stood up very suddenly, his legs feeling very stiff. "Ron," he said quickly, "Shouldn't we head towards your house now?"

"Uhh… yeah, sure," Ron said, looking at Harry a little confused. "See ya Ced," he called out to the tall boy behind him.

"See you tomorrow Ron, Harry," Cedric said friendly. He waved them goodbye and Ron escorted Harry out of the clearing, back into the sudden darkness of the forest.

They did not speak again until they were out of the forest and back in Hogwarts. "Sorry," Harry said. "I just… I'm not used to that."

"Cedric? Yeah, he can be a handful, but he's the nicest guy you'll ever meet," Ron said.

Harry nodded. He didn't know how to explain that he couldn't handle meeting all those new people at the same time—everyone being friendly to him, trying to talk to him—making plans for the future! It was just too much for the anxious twink. He needed his cat.

Harry could feel the ball inside him grow, his legs stiffening so much that it hurt to walk, but he continued to do so as Ron led the way. The redhead seemed to completely forget about Harry's awkward anxiety attack, which didn't bother Harry because the two barely knew each other and Harry did not want to scare Ron away too quickly. They'll just leave him on their own accords, the boy reasoned.

As they walked, Harry wondered which of the strange houses Ron lived in. "Sorry we have to walk," Ron said, looking over his shoulder, "Fred has the car today."

"It's okay, I don't mind walking," Harry said, shrugging.

"You know how to drive?" Ron asked curiously.

Harry shook his head, "I don't even have my permit," he said.

"Wow… that's something," Ron said.

Harry frowned, and said no more. Ron, realizing that he hurt Harry's feelings, quickly tried to find a new topic to talk about, but, finding none, they just walked in silence for a few minutes. The sun just started to set over the forest line, making it look as if the treetops themselves were burning a glorious ruby-hue, when, at the top of her lungs, a woman shouted.

"WE ARE HAVING A GUEST OVER SO FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY—WOULD YOU PUT ON A SHIRT DRACO!"

Both Ron and Harry flinched. Ron turned awkwardly towards Harry and said bashfully, "That's my Mum… I'm sorry."

Harry shrugged, he was used to yelling from his previous neighbors. He noticed that they were standing in front of the home that seemed to defy gravity, and a sign outside it named the place "The Burrow."

"Does every home have a name?" he asked, pointing to the sign.

"Here? Yeah, I mean, some of them do, ours does…" Ron sputtered. "It's not much… but it's home.

"DRACO PUT ON A SHIRT!"

"Even the yelling part," Ron said.

"Your neighbors must hate you," Harry laughed. "My last home had this couple who fought every night. It was awful."

"No, no our neighbors loves us," Ron said. "They can't hear my mum's yelling because they have war—I mean, they're just used to it."

"You were about to say something else," Harry stated, but didn't pressure Ron to explain. They walked towards the house and Ron opened the door. Inside they heard a boy's voice complaining.

"I hate shirts, you know that! They're itchy, they irritate my piercings!"

Around a corner the owner of the voice walked in, his head and arms covered by the bright green shirt he was putting on. This gave Harry a quick view of his body, which was smooth, milky-white and slightly muscular, his nipples pierced as well as his bellybutton. The boy was wearing a long necklace that draped to the middle of his chest, but it was quickly covered by the shirt, revealing his angular face and platinum-blonde hair. He had his ears pierced with what looked like two wolf fangs hanging from them. Though the strangest part of the boy's body was his neck, which Harry only got a glimpse of: on his neck, on either side, was what looked to be circular scars. Harry did not know the shape of them, he would need a better look, but he just noticed that they were there. "Who are you?" the boy asked as his steel-grey eyes fell on Harry.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," Harry said as he offered his hand. The teen stared at it for a moment.

"He's new here Draco," Ron said. "His folks are from here."

"Huh…" Draco said. He took Harry's hand and shook it, "You may call me Draco Malfoy," he said. "Yes, I am living here with my two boyfriends, yes they twins, please shut up about it because you are the reason I have to wear this infuriating shirt." He scowled at the fabric.

"Draco's… not much for clothes lately," Ron said hesitantly.

"It's because of my new piercings! They irritate them," Draco rubbed his chest with his free hand. "And I just hate clothes in general—you should know, Harry, I can tell you have a body." Draco, still holding Harry's hand, examined the teen, focusing on his bubble butt. "Nice ass too—so clearly you're gay and a bottom, nice, we have too much Tops around here… Guessing you identity yourself as a twink, taking your slender body and round ass, yeah… that sounds right—so do you have any sex toys—"

"Draco!" Ron yelled out, he looked mortified. Draco dropped Ron's hand and turned to the redhead. In the meantime, Harry, feeling very off and embarrassment running through his core, backed away slowly from the two, his face now redder than Ron's hair. _What kind of place is this?_ He thought to himself.

All he wanted at that point was to be home, playing _Final Fantasy XIV._

While the two teens were arguing, Harry backed himself into a seat. He saw out of the corner of his eye a stout woman walking towards them looking crossed. "Ron! Draco! What do you think you're doing arguing like that?"

"Sorry Mum," Ron muttered. "But Draco flustered Harry! Look!" He pointed to Harry, who was still in his chair, trying to control his nerves, growing blush, and growing ball of anxiety all at once. It was a losing battle.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry and made a sort of panicked noise. She pushed Ron and Draco towards the kitchen to help her with dinner as she walked towards Harry. "Hello," she said softly, "you must be Harry. I'm Mrs. Weasley, Ron's mother," she introduced herself.

"Hello," Harry said. "Sorry for coming at short notice."

"Don't worry about it dearie, I'm used to it, my boys' friends come for dinner all the time," she smiled. "Ron at least had the manners to tell me first."

Harry nodded and looked around a little embarrassed. "So…err…"

"Ron told me that you have just moved here," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yeah, from Surrey," Harry said. "This place is… very different."

"Well that is quite an understatement, I must say," Mrs. Weasley said. Harry stood up and followed her towards the kitchen.

"Have you lived here all your life, Mrs. Weasley?" he asked.

"Yes, most of us have," Mrs. Weasley said. "Hogwarts is people's homes, there are many who never stepped a foot outside of it."

"That's so… weird," Harry said. "You mean you don't go on vacations, or anything?"

"Well… as far as we know, there is no other place like Hogwarts," Mrs. Weasley said. "After living here, everywhere else just seems… too normal to enjoy."

"That's just strange," Harry commented. Mrs. Weasley smiled knowingly.

"Yes well, that is just how it is at Hogwarts," she said. "Now, would I know that you are our guest, and you had an exhausting day, but if you would mind popping upstairs to tell the twins to come down and help, it would be very appreciated."

"Sure, no problem," Harry said. "Where are they?"

"They're on the second door, first door you see on the staircase," Mrs. Weasley said. "And thank you, again."

"No problem," Harry muttered. He could use the time to try and relax himself. The stairs was easy to find, the house seemed to be built around it as it spiraled all the way up to the top floor, stopping every now and then to lead to one room or the other. Harry climbed the stairs until the first landing and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a voice called out. Harry opened the door and gasped. Two identical twins who looked around Cedric's age was standing in the bed, and between them was a bed hovering in the air.

"Oh, you're new," one of them smirked. "One sec," he said, and with a wave of his hand, the bed moved by itself, towards the wall where it's frame stood, and as it moved fresh blankets and coverings made themselves on top of it so that, when it settled down onto the frame, it was neatly made.

"Right, so, who are you little one? A new friend of Ron's?" the same one asked.

Harry couldn't breathe. The ball in his stomach grew tenfold, his limps went stiff, and he fell, his vision going dark.

 **A/N: Leave a review and tell me what you think? Too much too soon for the boy.**


	4. Anxious Isolation

Ch. 4: Anxious Isolation

When Harry woke up, all he saw around here were concern looking faces. A little away, he could hear the voice of Mrs. Weasley speaking rapidly, "What were you thinking doing magic while a guest is here? Look at what you've done—you're lucky that he fell onto the landing, what if the poor boy fell down the stairs?"

"Harry…. Harry, Harry can you hear me?" It was Ron's voice. The redhead moved so he was blocking out everyone else. He was frowning and looking extremely bashful. "Are you okay?"

"Wha… wha' 'appened? Harry groaned. His head buzzed with pain, his eyes felt horrible, and his back was aching.

"You saw Fred and George making our bed," Draco said, "then you passed out…. I'm sorry about that, by the way."

"Making their bed… it was floating—it was floating!" Harry's senses returned to him all at once and he shot up, his head bumping into Ron's as he did so. "Ron! The bed was floating!" He said in a panicked voice. "That shouldn't happen—that shouldn't be—"

"Harry, Harry, relax, relax, calm down," Hands were on his chest and Draco and Ron both worked together to get Harry to stand. Draco kept his hand on Harry's lower stomach, it felt strangely warm and calming. "What happened… what was that I saw?" Harry demanded.

Draco and Ron looked at each other and sighed. "You need to sit down," Ron said. Harry nodded weakly and allowed Draco to guide him to the nearest seat. Once they were all sitting, Draco sighed and said, "My Mas—my boyfriends Fred and George… how can I put this…I used to be like you, see, but I knew about people like the Weasleys, the whole town knows and is made up by them. They, the Weasleys, and me too, we're all… we're magical beings."

"Magical… beings," Harry repeated.

"Yeah," Draco nodded. "We're technically werewolves, you know, we can turn into wolves, but we can also do magic as well. Fred and George were using their magic to make our bed."

"Magic…. There's….all of you are…" Harry stammered. He looked at the Weasleys. "All of you…"

"Can use magic… yeah," Ron sighed.

"I…Mrs. Weasley," he looked at the matriarch of the family, "can I go home please?"

"Yes, yes of course," Mrs. Weasley said, though she looked empathetic about Harry's situation. She gave her twins a glare and told them to return to their rooms.

"We'll drive him," Draco said, looking at Ron, who nodded.

"Thanks," Harry whispered. He looked at Mrs. Weasley and frowned, "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley," he said.

"It's alright dearie, it isn't your fault," Mrs. Weasley said, she stared annoyingly at the staircase before turning back to Harry. "Honestly I did not think you would find out this way—I guessed that you did not know but, really it should have been your parents who told you. Them being friends with Sirius and Remus after all."

Harry jus nodded and frowned. He allowed Draco to lead him out of the Burrow. There was a parked Ford Anglia, near the house which Draco and Ron escorted Harry to. Ron went to the driver's side while Draco opened the passenger's door for Harry. Harry got in the car and looked at Draco, surprised, to see the boy moving in after him. "We're not—"

"Just slide over," Draco grumbled. Harry frowned but did so, shocked to find that the passenger seat stretched itself out to the size of a bench. "How is this—"

"Magic," Ron said. "Dad enchanted it while he was messing around with it."

"That's… wow," Harry said. He could feel his heartbeat slowly rise, but he ignored it. He felt like he should be quiet, that learning more would just overwhelm him, but his curiosity was too much. He waited until Ron had turned the car on and pulled away from the Burrow to ask, "How, how does all of this magic work?"

"Well, we'll start with the werewolves," Draco said. "We're the howling, furry, sexy, huge wolves kind, Fred and George when they turn are the size of a car easily, I'm turned so I'm not as big, I'm like the size of a common wolf, but still that's pretty big, yeah? Anyway, with our lycanthropy comes, well, magic as we put it. I guess that since we become creatures of nature, we are just closer to the elemental aethers that we can then bend to our will. Regular humans cannot do it because, well, you lot are just too far apart from the aether—"

"You lot?" Ron laughed. "You were one them only five months ago!"

"Well I'm not now, so shut it," Draco said. "Anyway, we can use magic just by tapping into the natural elements and what not—my mas—boyfriends were doing was simply tapping into wind aether to levitate their bed, move the blankets and comforter the way they want it, and let it fall, neatly made for our use later tonight. Of course, that is not the only way to use magic, you can use it for household things, yeah, but you can also use it to battle, but we don't do that as much as we used to do it before because Alpha keeps us all in check. Oh that reminds me, Alpha can turn into a wolf the size of a double-decker bus, and Cedric can too because he's the Alpha's son—some sort of blood ritual or something they did during the adoption, anyway—Hogwarts is like the only place where we can gather as far as I know because here is where the gathering aether is strongest. I mean, we _can_ use magic outside of Hogwarts, but why bother going out of here? Because then we have to hide it from everyone. Oh—and before you ask, no, I will not turn you into a werewolf just to learn magic because you can only be turned during a mating process, like when a werewolf fucks you and bites your neck as they knot inside you—as you can see, I've been marked by both my boyfriends. Are you following me?"

Harry just nodded. Draco's words were flooding him like an ever-rising river storming down it's path. He could feel his arms stiffening again, and the tight, heavy ball return to his stomach. His heartbeat quickened rapidly and he felt his face growing hot. Knowing what was happening, he did his best to calm himself, failing miserably. Ron was driving steadily fast, he asked Harry for the address of his home, and Harry gave it with a shaky breath.

"Good," Draco continued. "you're nearby. Anyway, all that stuff that movies say about us werewolves? That we can only shift during the full moon and can't touch silver? That's all bullocks. I mean yeah, the full moon does force us to change, and it's just bloody painful if you try to fight it, but other than that, we can shift whenever we want. And we get to live slightly longer than regular boring humans, our Alpha is in his seventies believe or not and he doesn't look a day over forty! And he is hot too, really hot, I guess that's just something all Alphas have, like a prerequisite to becoming an Alpha is to be gorgeously sexy. So I guess that Cedric Diggory will have no problem there—however a downside is that those stupid annoying walking boobs never leave him alone—I mean the boy's gay and he just wants a guy's ass with a cute dick, he doesn't want a filthy vag and boobs—"

"Draco!" Ron yelled out.

"What? It's true," Draco shrugged. "Cedric's gay and the girls won't leave him alone."

"Still you don't have to be so graphic," Ron growled out.

"My house's over here," Harry's small voice peaked out, pointing to his own home. Ron pulled to a stop in front of it and Draco slide out, holding the door for Harry. Harry was barely abled to muttered a thanks and waved at both Draco and Ron. He walked up the path to his new home and opened the door.

Locking it behind him, Harry leaned on the doorframe and listened. The house was dead-quiet, he was the only one there. He waited. Nothing moved in the house, he heard Ron drive away. He continued to lean on the door. Nothing. Quiet. Then, it began.

A twitch. His fingers moved. The ever-growing ball inside of him exploded, he didn't feel comfortable, he didn't feel right—he didn't feel good at all! He started moving his arms spastically, rubbing his hands together, curling his toes, rubbing his legs, moving his legs, groaning, moaning, pacing, sweating, breathing. Nothing felt right! His skin became very uncomfortable, his clothes were too hot for him, his eyeballs felt disgusting, he could not keep his body still for one moment, it felt like everything inside of him was refusing to work. His mind was turning into mush, his voice became nothing but discomforted groans. He started crying for some reason—he felt like screaming, like cursing, like running—but all he could do was just rub his arms together, tangle his fingers together as they became sweaty to try and find some sort of normalcy around him! Any at all. He looked around the house—everything was perfectly furnished. Sirius and Remus must have done this with magic. It made him feel worse.

His bones felt extremely uncomfortable, he needed to grind them together, as if they were all itching horribly, but he couldn't. Instead, he ran around the house, eyes looking everywhere for something that looked like a medicine cabinet. He ran into the kitchen. It was still filled with boxes that needed to be sorted that Harry ignored. He tore open every cabinet he could reach, only to find empty space. Groaning, he ran around again, screaming to himself until he found a bathroom, again he found, much to his dismay that its cabinet was empty as well. All the cabinets were. In the entire house.

Harry felt like his body was contorting as he ran back into the kitchen with all of the boxes. He went to the nearest one and tore it open. It was nothing but pots and pans. Frustrated, he continued to tear open the boxes, searching desperately for his medicine. He filled the kitchen with opened boxes and frustrated agony when the door opened, and Harry froze. He could hear his parents talking, and his anxiety quickly mixed with rage. "Thanks Sirius, we'll see you tomorrow!" Mr. Potter's voice called out.

The door closed again and Mrs. Potter said, "Harry? Harry, you here?"

Harry ran towards the front door, his footsteps heavy as he lost control of himself. Like an anxious raging animal, he stopped in front of them, sweaty and panting. "Where. Are. My. Pills," Harry gritted out.

"Oh no—James, James find Harry's medicine!" Mrs. Potter ordered. Mr. Potter went immediately as Mrs. Potter took Harry's face in her hands. "Calm down Harry, calm down, Mummy's here."

"You—didn't—tell—me—about—magic," Harry panted out.

"I'm sorry?"

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT MAGIC! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME MOTHER THAT WE ARE MOVING TO A PLACE WHERE FUCKING MAGIC AND WEREWOLVES EXIST! OR THAT UNCLE SIRIUS AND UNCLE REMUS ARE MAGIC!" Harry screamed out, his body trembling.

Mrs. Potter frowned. "How did you find out…"

"BECAUSE FUCKING—FUCKING FRED AND GEORGE WERE-WERE MAKING THEIR BED USING MAGIC!" Harry said hysterically. "THEN—AND THEN DRACO MALFOY TOLD ME ALL ABOUT IT—ESPECIALLY ABOUT HOW SIRIUS AND REMUS WERE ABLE TO USE MAGIC AND YOU KNEW! YOU AND DAD KNEW AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!"

Harry was fully hysterical now, ever cell of his body was boiling with anger. Mrs. Potter kept calm. "We didn't want to tell you until you were here, until we can talk about it. You never would have believe—"

"I PASSED OUT BECAUSE OF IT! EVERYWHERE I LOOK IN THIS DAMN PLACE IS JUST ANOTHER REASON FOR MY ANXIETY TO GO UP! I CAN'T BREATHE, I CAN'T THINK, I CAN'T BE NORMAL! ALL THE BOYS MY AGE HANG OUT IN THAT FUCKING WOODS AND ARE ALL WOLVES!"

Mr. Potter came running towards them holding a small orange bottle and a cup full of water. "It was with your make up for some reason," he explained.

Harry snatched the bottle of pills and opened it. He took the required amount out and quickly swallowed it in his mouth, using the cup of water to drain it down. He let out a long, deep sigh. He still felt anxious, his bones and muscles still felt like a tightly coiled string. He gave both the cup and bottle of pills back to his dad. He felt the medication slowly take effect. His anxiety didn't go away, but it was slowly becoming more manageable, he could think more easily, talk without yelling. He looked up at his parents, still angry.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded softly.

"We thought it would be best to explain it to you when you're here," Mr. Potter said. "That way, well, we can have Sirius and Remus to help."

"We can't do magic, Harry," Mrs. Potter said. "So it would be rather difficult to get you to believe us."

Harry just nodded. "I'm going to my room," he said softly, "I'm going to set it up. Please don't come in."

Both Potters frowned.

"Did you eat, at least?"

"I'm not hungry," Harry said. He turned towards the stairs and ascended them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hedwig running towards the staircase and passed him. He returned to his room and locked the door behind him.

All of his boxes were sitting on and around his bed. He went to the nearest one and opened it. Over the next two hours, Harry set about on furnishing his room. The first thing he did was his computer and router. He fiddled with their wires and connections, but after a while he found out how to get access with his router, turning on his computer and getting on the internet just to make sure. Next up was his television and _PS4_ , which was easier to set up. The desk for his computer was huge, bigger than a normal desk, so he was able to have both his computer and his television next to each other, his _PS4_ sitting on one of the shelves under his desk. There was some posters that Harry owned, but he didn't feel like putting them up right now. That would require tape, which he doesn't have in his room, and he wasn't in the mood for interacting with everyone. He still felt anxious, he needed his hands to do something. So, without even thinking about it, he turned his _PS4_ on. The disc for his current obsession was already in the gaming console, so five minutes later found Harry logging into _Final Fantasy XIV_.

His character was dressed just as skimpy as the picture Harry shown Ron, above the character was his name, Sora Strife, and above that, was the title that Harry currently had, which shown Harry's accomplishments, "Archmage." Harry felt his stomach twist and he opened his character menu, and shifted towards his Classes/Jobs tab. This menu was broken into five sections: Tank, Melee DPS, Healer, Physical Ranged DPS, and Magical Ranged DPS. Harry stared at the page, his stomach doing a twist as he saw that all of the magical classes, except for one, was unlocked and near maxed.

He couldn't stomach it, he couldn't even think of using magic in-game. Just seeing the word "Mage" caused flicks on anxiety to pepper up in Harry.

"I need a new job," Harry said to himself. He focused on the Melee DPS. "Rogue," he said. "That sounds good." So, with that in mind, he relaxed into his chair, and made his way to Limsa Lominsa.

Night slipped away from him as he focused on his game. He unlocked Rogue, and immediately fell for the guild master, a handsome human who wore a dashing outfit named Jacke. Harry found it weird that he actually had to go up to the enemies now to hit them, but soon he gotten into the swing of things. By midnight, he was starting to feel relaxed, his anxiety was fading, and he got into the comfortable rhythm of the game. He kept playing until the wee hours of the morning, when his anxiety from the previous day finally faded away. He smiled at his work: his rogue was level twenty-nine, he had one more level until he can upgrade it into the Ninja job. But he can always do that next time.

Exhausted and mentally drained, Harry just shrugged off his clothes before curling into a tight ball in his bed.

.

Around eleven, the Potters were surprised when there was a knock at their door. "Strange, Sirius isn't supposed to be here for another hour," Mr. Potter said.

"Maybe Orion got impatient," Mrs. Potter said.

Mr. Potter chuckled and stood up to check the front door. There was no impatient child with his two fathers, but instead a teenage boy who towered over fix feet, had broad, strong shoulders, and a friendly, pointed smile. Mr. Potter recognized him easily as a wolf. "Hello," the teen said, "I'm here to pick Harry up. I'm Cedric, Cedric Diggory."

"You're Amos's kid?" Mr. Potter asked.

"Yes."

"Ah, shame what happened to him," Mr. Potter said, shaking his head. "Are you living okay?"

"Yeah," Cedric nodded. "The mayor adopted me a couple weeks afterwards. He told me he wanted to adopt both me and Draco, but Draco's living arrangements were already sorted."

"That's right, the Malfoys were part of it… such a shame," Mr. Potter sighed. "Well, it all worked out in the end, I suppose. You said you were looking for Harry?"

"Yes, I told him that I would show him around town today," Cedric smiled.

"Yes, well he is in his room, though I don't know if he's up…he was playing his video games late into the night," Mr. Potter said. "He had an… eventful day yesterday."

"I heard about it," Cedric frowned. "Would you mind if I talk to him?"

"It won't hurt, I don't think," Mr. Potter said. "He's up the stairs and to your left, all the way down the small corridor."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," Cedric smiled. "You have a lovely house by the way."

"Thank you," Mr. Potter hummed as he watched Cedric find his way up the stairs. Cedric turned left and went down the bare hallway that has yet been personalized. Stopping at the last door, he stopped for a moment and sniffed the air. Smelling of apricot and spice, Cedric smiled as he recognized the smell of Harry. He knocked on the door.

"Harry? It's me Cedric, can I come in?" he called out.

There was some movement and Cedric knocked on the door to see that it was unlocked and swung open a bit. "Harry, sorry about intruding," Cedric said, "I heard about—" He stared at the bed in front of him. The sheets were pooled around his waist, revealing the slim, perfect body of Harry Potter. His nipples were pushed out a little, innocently pink and waiting to be squeezed and tortured by a hungry Alpha. His stomach was lean, no sign of fat or muscles, just a smoothness that Cedric's perverted mind couldn't wait to fill out. He looked like an angel just woken up, his hair hanging in front of his eyes, his lips full as he yawned, and sleepy-emerald eyes staring out at Cedric through his glasses.

"What are you—"

"Sorry! You didn't answer, and the door was unlocked," Cedric said.

Harry frowned. "Sorry, come in… come in." He took the covers and covered his body. "Sorry… I sleep naked," he blushed.

"Nothing to be bashful about, so do I," Cedric winked at Harry.

Harry's blush turned into a frown. "You're a werewolf," he said.

"Yeah, I am," Cedric stated. He moved to Harry's chair by his desk and sat down. "Did not think that you would find out the way you did, though. How are you feeling, by the way?"

"I don't know."

"Well, that's not very helpful, is it?" Cedric tried to give Harry a playful smile, but it didn't work.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "It's just that I have… I have…" His chest moved as he cleared his breath. "I have extreme anxiety. It's horrible, have to take pills for it. Some daily and some when I have an attack… everything I learned yesterday, Hogwarts and it's strangeness… werewolves and magic. It was too much. I couldn't handle it. I'm sorry, you must think I'm a weak loser now—"

"No I don't," Cedric said. "I think it's sweet that you opened up to me about that. Now I know to take it slow with you." He gave Harry a friendly smile. "So, let's take it slow. What do you want to know about?"

"I…werewolves are real," Harry said.

"They are," Cedric nodded.

"How?" Harry looked up at Cedric, his sheets falling and pooling around his waist again.

"I don't know exactly how… werewolves and magic has always been a thing at Hogwarts," Cedric explained. "This place… it's just magical. And that allows for people like us to exist."

"Draco said it has something to do with the ether—aether, I don't know, I couldn't process it," Harry said.

"Yeah, that's the technical explanation," Cedric nodded. "But we can go into that later, when you're more comfortable. Alright?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah…yeah good…" He looked up at Cedric. "Can you…can you turn your body?"

"Can I shift? Yeah, but I think I might be a bit too big here," Cedric chuckled.

"Then… how about a part of your body?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I can do that," Cedric nodded. He lifted his hand and concentrated. Harry gave a small gasp as the hand slowly morphed in front of him. Hair grew out, becoming a golden fur, the hand expanded in size, fingers curled together as claws started to extend from the tips. Pads started to appear until, at last, a wolf's front foot was where Cedric's hand was. "I can turn into a giant wolf, but also a wolfman, like those you see in movies, but I think that we'll start with the regular wolf."

"Woah…" Harry breathed out. The tight ball inside him gave a small jump, but Harry was able to ignore it. "Can I… can I touch?"

"Sure," Cedric chuckled. He stood up and walked to sit down next to Harry, making sure that the sheets still covered the boy's naked lower half. Harry moved his hand hesitantly towards Cedric's paw. "It's okay, take your time," Cedric whispered.

Harry nodded and continued to move his hand. His fingertips pressed against the pads of Cedric's paw and Harry jumped back. "Warm," he said.

Cedric chuckled. "Stroke my fur, it's the softest you'll ever touch."

He was right. Harry stroked the top of the paw and was amazed at how soft the golden fur was. It was indescribable. A small smile appeared as Harry continued to pet Cedric's paw.

"It's not so bad," Cedric smiled.

"No, it's not," Harry breathed.

Cedric moved his paw away and a second later his hand was back. Harry just stared in shock. Cedric chuckled and smiled softly at the boy. "It's very simple when you get used to it, like snapping your fingers," he said.

Harry just stared at the hand. "Harry?" Cedric asked. The boy looked up at him. His breath hitched as he stared now at the smoldering hotness of Cedric's eyes. "Can I take you out today?" he asked.

Harry found himself nodded. "Can it just be us?" he asked in a small voice. "I don't like getting crowded."

"Of course, pup," Cedric smiled.

"Pup?"

"My nickname for you, if you'll have it," Cedric said. "I like giving all my friends nicknames."

"Pup," Harry said again. It sounded kinky, but the boy found that he liked it. "Sure, yeah, I'll be your pup." He nodded.

"Good," Cedric said. He stood up from the bed and looked around the room. "Then I'll be waiting outside then. Don't keep me waiting, pup."

Harry watched as Cedric walked out of his room. His heart beating quickly, Harry's hand went to his chest. "Pup," he repeated. He never had a nickname before, and just saying it to himself and in his mind made Harry feel a little happy.

 _I hope he doesn't forget about me, when he gets to know me,_ Harry thought hopefully before he slipped out of his bed to get dressed.

 **A/N: Don't worry Harry! I'm sure you'll be Cedric's pup forever!**

 **Rekboi: Here it is! And Aching are you? I'm sure we can relieve that ache ;P**

 **AnnaMerteuil: Well they're technically together now.**

 **DZ2:Thank you so much! I love this pairing as well, well I love Harry being the bottom of most men but anyway, and I just really wish there was more Cedric/Harry out there. It should be at least half as popular as Drarry.**

 **Alice: Because new people and they're all excitable dogs**


	5. Honest Werewolves

Ch. 5: Honest Werewolves

When Harry was dressed in a plain short shirt and jeans, he opened the door to see Cedric leaning against the wall, his attention focused on his phone. He looked so beautiful in that moment that Harry stopped for a moment to appreciate his muscles. He must have been obvious in his staring as Cedric looked up and smiled, "Just telling the others that I'll be taking you out myself," Cedric said. "Today seems like a good day for you not to be overcrowded."

"Thanks you," Harry said softly.

"Don't worry about it pup," Cedric smiled. "Come on." He pocketed his phone and led Harry down to the first floor. Harry's parents were in the kitchen and looked at the two curiously.

"Umm… I'm going to spend the day with Cedric… if that's okay," Harry said hesitantly.

"Yeah, sure," Mr. Potter nodded. Both him and Mrs. Potter shared a look that was a mixture of confusion and utter joy that Harry is, finally, going out with some friends. They didn't hide either emotion well, which only made their son frown.

 _I suck._

"I'll bring him home at a reasonable time nice and full," Cedric said. He looked down at Harry and asked, "So what do you usually have for breakfast?"

"Cereal mostly," Harry said.

"Cereal?" Cedric said, "Well, we're going to need to eat more than that now Harry, come on." He waved goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Potter and turned to leave through the door. Harry blushed and bit his lip as he waved. "Bye…" he said before following Cedric.

There was a rather expensive looking car waiting in front of the Potter House. Harry stared at it, not knowing how to feel about it and Cedric walking towards it with keys jingling in his hand. He turned around and smiled, "Don't worry pup, this is the most expensive thing I own. Well… it's actually my dad's. My birth day, not my adoptive one. He got it when I was around ten… it was two years before the accident."

"I'm sorry," Harry said.

"Don't be, I've worked out my troubles with the accident a long time ago, it also helped that I had my dad—adoptive Dad that is—if it weren't for him… I don't know what I would have done," Cedric said. He shook his head sadly but smiled at Harry as he opened the door to the expensive sports car. "Come on Pup!" he called out.

Harry walked up to him and looked at the car. "How did it happened?" he asked before he could stop himself. His eyes widened and looked up at Cedric, apologetically.

Cedric shrugged as he got into the car. "No need to look scared Pup," he said. "It was a very bad car accident. Luckily Draco and I weren't in the cars when it happened. My parents and his were on the way back from London, going through the road that cuts through the forest, we live here all our lives, that place is practically our home and backyard. Anyway, a trucker was coming out of Hogwarts after dropping off a shipment. He must have been speeding or something but next thing we know, he got spooked by seeing other cars on the road… and tipped his truck over as he tried to stop it. … In a small blessing, at least both our parents died instantly."

"Cedric… I'm so sorry, I shouldn't ask—"

"I'm fine," Cedric said a little evenly. "I told you, I worked out all my problems years ago. We both did."

Harry nodded and looked around. "I'm still sorry… nobody should lose their parents," he said softly.

"Pup, don't be sad, today's supposed to be about getting you used to Hogwarts so your anxiety doesn't act up," Cedric said, smiling at Harry.

"I guess…" Harry said. Cedric started the car. He looked up at Cedric and said, "So if I'm Pup… what are the others' nicknames? Ron's Draco's… Seamus's and the rest?"

"Their nicknames? Let's see… well, I sort of gave them their nicknames after their position in our little pack. Alpha, Beta, Omega, what have you." Cedric thought for a moment then chuckled, "Thinking about it… I think Ron's our token straight boy, I mean, the rest of us are gay, or at least bi." He began to drive away as Harry processed this information. He waited until Harry motioned for him to continue to begin talking again.

"Anyway, I'm the Alpha, so that means I'm in charge of our group. One day I know I'm expected to become the town's Alpha, but that'll be years from now, when my dad feels like stepping down… so maybe when we're in our thirties… forties if he's stubborn. After that are my Betas: Fred and George. I guess we can include Ron, Seamus, and Blaise as well… but Fred and George are my main ones. They make sure the basically everyone else behaves themselves, as well as back me up when needed. Though Fred and George seems to focus entirely on Draco. You seriously don't want to know what I walked into with those three…unless you're kinky. …Are you?"

"What?"

"Kinky?"

"Th—that seems like a totally inappropriate question to ask on the first day," Harry blushed.

"And you just described the twins in a nutshell," Cedric chuckled. "You don't have to promise, Harry, but just know that whatever is said in this car stays in it. I know how to keep a secret or two." He looked at Harry for a split second and smiled.

"Fine," Harry huffed, "if you must know… I have…a few…toys." His face was completely red, he felt like wanting to bury himself into the seat behind him, wanting it to just open up and swallow him whole into a void. He could not believe that he just admitted to having sex toys to a handsome boy he just met yesterday!

"I see," Cedric smiled. "Well Pup, I hope we become close friends that I get to see some of those toys."

"What… what about you?" Harry blushed.

"Me? Well, I don't have as high of a repertoire as the twins and Draco, but there are some certain things that turns me on," Cedric said. "But, I think I'll keep them a secret for now… unless you want to beg." He laughed, which clued Harry into that he was joking.

"I uh… I don't think I'd like to beg," Harry said meekly. "But… you never told me their nicknames."

"Good on you Pup, I haven't," Cedric sighed. Harry looked out of the car window for a moment and saw that they were driving in towards the city, Cedric pulling into a nearby diner. "The Twins are, well, just the Twins when talking about them together. But separately, I call Fred and George… nope I just call them the Twins."

"You're totally just making this up on the spot, aren't you?" Harry said, laughing a little.

Cedric chuckled and smiled, "No, no, I totally have nicknames for all of them Pup, I just have to remember them."

"Sure," Harry smiled.

"Seriously," Cedric smiled. He opened his door and quickly made his way around the car to open Harry's.

"Then what's Ron's nickname?" Harry asked as he slipped out of the car, feeling strangely adventurous.

"Ron? He's Little Weasley," Cedric said smoothly.

"You are making that up," Harry laughed.

"It is true Harry, I don't know why you don't believe me," Cedric shrugged, but he had a huge smile on his face. He led Harry towards the diner and again held the door open for him. The diner had a small-town feel, tables filled with locals, mostly old people and groaning teens, and waitresses in blue dresses. Harry looked around, confused. "Very American," he couldn't help but comment.

"Owner's American," Cedric shrugged. He motioned for Harry to follow him and the two walked towards the back of the small place, going to a table that was empty.

"Cup of tea, dears?" a woman asked, walking up to them.

"Yes thank you," Cedric said, "you can leave the milk and sugar here."

"Alright," the woman nodded and left. Cedric turned to Harry and smiled.

Harry returned it nervously and looked around. "Umm… ho-how about Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"His nickname," Harry said.

"Omega," Cedric said.

"That's his role in the pack, I want his nickname," Harry said.

"That is his nickname," Cedric said. "He's our pack's first Omega, human-turned werewolf, and so he gets to keep it as his nickname."

"Wait so you were serious about Ron being called 'Little Weasley'?" Harry asked. Cedric leaned back and shrugged, "I thought it was ironic," he said.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "What else is there?" he asked.

"Well Pup, let me give you the whole list then, starting from the beginning, and yes, theses are all nicknames I totally have for them—you can ask… but not today," Cedric gave an amused smile. Harry chuckled despite himself and found himself leaning forward.

"See! You're totally making them up on the spot!" Harry laughed.

"No I'm not, ask me another one," Cedric smiled.

"What's… what's his name again… Seamus's nickname?" Harry asked.

"Pyro."

"…Dean."

"Spit Fire."

"Neville, was it?"

"He's Teddy, cause he looks like a teddy," Cedric laughed.

Harry joined in his laughter. The waitress came back and gave them their cups of tea, leaving a small container of milk and sugar for them to use. "Need menus?"

"Ye—"

"No we don't, I know what we want," Cedric said, winking to Harry. "He's new here and I want Harry to try only the best."

"Then why are you here?" The waitress asked in a deadpan tone. Cedric smiled a toothy grin, showing his sharp canines. "Oh… Two orders coming up."

Cedric turned to Harry and said, "This place caters specifically to magic folk."

"Magic folk?"

"Just another way to call us werewolves," Cedric shrugged. "Some love the magic but hate the transformation, so they call each other 'magic folk' to sort of distance themselves from it. I know Mr. and Mrs. Weasley aren't too peculiar to changing into wolves."

"Oh… so it's totally optional?" Harry asked.

"Well, unless it's a full moon yeah," Cedric chuckled. "But I believe people like Mr. and Mrs. Weasley just sort of… pretend those nights don't exist. Or just sleep through them."

"You can sleep through the full moon?" Harry gasped.

"Yeah, but why would you? I mean, it's so much fun being able to stretch your legs," Cedric sighed. He looked down at Harry and sighed. "You just missed the last one—but the next full moon, Pup, you are definitely coming along with me. I'll give you a ride and you'll see how much fun it is riding a wolf." He gave Harry a smirk and a wink that made the boy blush.

"So umm… what are the others' nicknames?" Harry asked.

"Well let's see who's left? We have our Twins, Little Weasley, Omega, Pyro, Spit Fire, Teddy… ahh, Blaise is called Snake."

"Is that because of what's in his pants?"

"No, but if you're wondering about that, you can just ask Neville," Cedric chuckled. "Snakes are just Blaise's favorite animal. And now, lastly, there's you, Pup."

"The whole gang," Harry sighed.

Cedric just nodded and smiled.

"Sorry. It's just… hard for me to think of so many people… liking each other," Harry said pathetically.

"You…you really had no friends growing up, huh?" Cedric stated. Harry just nodded.

"What happened?" Cedric asked.

"I—I rather not talk about that," Harry said, looking down at the table in front of them. "Bad memories."

"Fair enough, we'll not talk about that one," Cedric nodded.

"I'm sorry… you must be thinking I'm fragile or something," Harry sighed.

"Not at all, I think you're very cute," Cedric smiled.

"Cute?"

"Of course, Pup," Cedric smiled. "In fact… I want to take you out."

"Take me out?"

"Yeah, on dates," Cedric chuckled. "What? You don't…"

"No! No! I do! It's just… I never had… nobody has ever—"

"You'll control everything, don't worry," Cedric said. "If all you want to do is just walk around and hold hands, that's fine with me. I just want this beautiful Pup in front of me to myself. I'm selfish like that." He smiled at Harry, and he felt something tug at his heart.

Blushing madly Harry nodded then looked up shyly at Cedric. "Then," he said slowly, "I just… that makes us boyfriends."

"Boyfriends it is," Cedric smiled. He reached out his hand to Harry, and Harry took it, feeling a strange shock that flew through his body. It made him feel strangely at ease. The two spent the next two minutes smiling to each other, not knowing what to say as Cedric's thumb brushed against Harry's hand. Harry could have sworn Cedric grew fur on his thumb as it felt extra soft.

"So, is the Alpha always the mayor of the town?" Harry asked.

"Hmm? Oh no, it just turned out that way with my dad," Cedric chuckled. He looked around the diner and smiled, "But let's not talk about my dad, alright? Food's here Pup, and I want you to eat."

The waitress returned with two huge plates. They were both full of eggs, bacon, breakfast sausages, toast, and a couples of pancakes. Harry's eyes widened at the size of their breakfasts and looked up at Cedric, who began to eat immediately. "This is more than I eat in an entire day!" he said.

"It is?" Cedric asked. "Sorry, we werewolves need more food then you do. Like double I think. Just eat as much as you can. Don't worry about your figure."

"I'll let you know, I work hard on my butt," Harry said.

"And it looks very nice," Cedric growled softly, "But I'll make sure that it stays that way."

"What a good boyfriend," Harry joked, picking up his fork and stabbing his eggs.

"Only the best for my Pup," Cedric joked as well. They chuckled and ate for a while. Harry was amazed at how the food tasted. It all was meaty, even the eggs and toast had a hint of meat in them, but he found that he didn't care, the flavors somehow added together really well.

He looked up at Cedric and said, "This is really good."

"It is, right?" Cedric smirked. "We need more food, you know, I think our magic or just our powers require more energy. Or maybe we all just have really high metabolisms, I don't know."

"I think Draco told me something about how… that works but…"

"You just couldn't process it," Cedric helped finish. Harry nodded and bit his lower lip. "Sorry," he said again.

"Don't worry about it, Pup, it's okay," Cedric said. "Look, I know it can be very overwhelming so how about I just introduce you to our new world slowly? Alright Harry?"

"Yeah… yeah I think that would help," Harry nodded.

"Good. Now let's finish breakfast. I have so much I want to show you!" Cedric smiled. Harry nodded and the two continued to eat.

Once they were done, Cedric paid for their meals and they walked back towards his car. Harry had never felt so full. He was only able to eat half of the plate, but when he looked down he saw that his normally flat stomach now had a small bump. _God I hope that will go away soon,_ he thought to himself. Cedric told him that he wanted to show Harry the inner city, which got Harry curious, "Why even make the town like this anyway? I mean, what's with the circles?"

"Let's see… I believe my dad told me about it once, how Hogwarts was created to help us control our magic," Cedric said as he began to pull out of the parking lot near the diner. "The circles help us connect with nature I guess that's how we get our magic in the first place. By our relationship with nature."

"Ohh, okay," Harry nodded. "Draco was talking so much, I didn't understand a word."

"Yeah Draco's like that," Cedric chuckled. "You should have seen him a week after he was turned. Strutting around as if he was doing magic for years."

"So…he's umm…"

"Cocky? Of course, and who knows what those twins have done to that sweet boy," Cedric sighed. "Anyway, Hogwarts the school is located near here, ah there it is," Cedric slowed to a stop light and pointed to what could only be described as a small castle surrounded by a large green field. For some reason, Harry wasn't shocked at the sight of the castle.

"Looks old, but it's a nice place, been here before the town was even built," Cedric said.

"Cool," Harry hummed. He stared at the castle for a little while before turning back to Cedric. "What do they teach there? Is it a normal school or—"

"It's a normal school Harry, don't you worry. A normal school with normal school problems," Cedric sighed. "However I hope that this year will be different."

"Why?"

"Girls tend to crowd me," Cedric said. "I don't like that."

"Oh yeah, I think I remember Draco saying something about that," Harry nodded as the light turned and Cedric continued driving. Slowly the homes were replaced by larger buildings and apartments until they seemingly reached the center of Hogwarts were towering skyscrapers made their home. The traffic was heavy, so Cedric pulled into the nearest parking lot. "It's better to walk, work off that food baby of yours," Cedric joked, patting Harry's stomach.

Harry laughed with Cedric and got out of the car. Cities always made him nervous, too many people in one place, so he did his best to stick close to Cedric as they walked, asking the boy to hold his hand. They turned into the sidewalk and almost immediately ran into people they knew.

It was Ron, walking with a girl around their age with brown bushy hair. "Cedric! Harry," Ron said.

"Hello Ron, Hermione, nice to see you," Cedric smiled.

"Oh right—Harry, this is Hermione," Ron said. "She's human just like you."

"Hi…" Harry said nervously to Hermione, he looked at Ron and bit his lip. "I'm sorry about last night… freaking out like that…"

"Oh don't worry about it mate, it's all good," Ron said, chuckling. "Mum had a field day yelling at Fred and George though."

Harry winced and bit his bottom lip. "So… still umm acquaintances?"

"No. Friends," Ron said.

Harry felt weird, he wondered why Ron would want to still be his friend after Harry had a panic attack in his home? He looked between Cedric and Ron and said awkwardly, "So uh… Cedric and I were talking about nicknames… and I have to ask, does he really call you Little Weasley?" He looked up at Ron.

The two stared at Harry for a moment before Hermione snickered. "'Little Weasley'? That's what he's calling you?"

"N-No! He doesn't call me that," Ron said.

"What do you mean Ron? You always know you'll be the Group's Little Weasley," Cedric smirked.

Harry turned to Cedric, "So you weren't lying about the nicknames," he said, amazed.

"Of course, I wasn't, Pup," Cedric said. "Well, we got to go, I'm just showing Harry around. See you two later." He took Harry's hand and the two waved goodbye to Ron and Hermione. The rest of the day was oddly relaxing to Harry. They walked around the inner city, Cedric pointing out and the two visiting some of his favorite stores while their conversation, thankfully, stayed away from werewolves and magic. Harry felt like he learned enough about them for one day. For lunch, Cedric brought Harry to a nearby fast food place ("Just because my dad's rich doesn't mean I am" was his excuse) and, still mostly full from breakfast, Harry had a small salad while Cedric munched on a rather juicy hamburger.

The sun was setting when they decided to head home. Harry was feeling extremely tired and wanted nothing else but to go to bed. Once they stopped in front of Harry's house, Cedric turned to him. "So, how was it?"

"I…I had fun," Harry said.

"You sound surprised," Cedric chuckled.

"It's just… all of this is new to me," Harry said. "I'm not very good at talking to people."

"Well, don't worry about that Pup, I promise I'll teach you everything you want to know," Cedric smiled.

"Yeah well… let's just have a talk about those things," Harry said.

"How's your anxiety?"

"It's… manageable," Harry said. "I only need my medication when I'm about to have an attack."

"Do you know what causes your anxiety to rise?" Cedric asked.

"New things… being overwhelmed… everything yesterday," Harry said. "It was just too many new lifechanging concepts at one time."

"And now?" Cedric asked.

"Now… well, I'm not over the magic bit—thank you, by the way, for not doing any magic," Harry said. "I think I would have lost it if I see another flying mattress." Cedric snickered lightly. "And for the werewolf… umm… can you give me another day to think about that? Just to get used to the idea of my new f…friends turning into wolves the size of cars."

Cedric laughed and shook his head, "Yeah… yeah we get to be very big. You definitely are going to ride me one day when you're comfortable."

"Yeah… no offense but that day seems a bit away right now," Harry said.

"Take your time, don't need to worry," Cedric smiled. "If it helps, this is new territory for me too. I never had a boyfriend before."

"That… actually does help, thank you Cedric," Harry smiled. He looked at his new home. "My parents are probably watching through the blinds," he said.

"Well, better be a good son, Pup, and not make them wait," Cedric chuckled. "See ya."

"Goodbye Cedric," Harry said, and he got out of the car.

.

The last few days before school flew for Harry. Before he knew it, he had his messenger bag hanging over his shoulder filled with empty notebooks and pens as he stood alone in front of Hogwarts School. The castle looked even more daunting than ever, menacingly so. He could feel the tight ball deep inside him begin to take shape as his feet began to feel uncomfortable.

"Pup!"

Harry turned to see Cedric walking towards him, his bag slung over his shoulder. "Feeling okay?" he smiled.

"Not really…" Harry said, his voice whining slightly. "Foot's uncomfortable."

"I see… take my hand," Cedric said. Harry looked around. He noticed here and there that girls were staring at them—at Cedric specifically. He bit his lower lip as the anxiety began to grow even more so. "Forget about them, just take my hand. If you need, I'll take you to the nurse," Cedric whispered.

Harry shook his head. "You don't need to do that," he whispered. He slipped his fingers between Cedric's and grasped his hand, feeling a comforting heat spread throughout his body. "Just this is enough."

"Ok then… come on Pup," Cedric smiled. And the two walked towards the school.

 **A/N: Aww Cedric is such a caring boyfriend… Caring and Kinky: The two 'Kuhs" every relationship needs to survive.**

 **Rekboi:** If you're dying to meet the mayor… then you'll die of old age before we see him!

 **DZ2:** Oh I'm sure Mrs. Weasley gave them an earful, which would only motivate them to give Draco several kinds of "full." They're good Masters—I mean boyfriends like that lol.

 **Alice** : Nope. No magic for James and Lily!


	6. Rival Packs

Ch. 6: Rival Pack

Hogwarts the school was massive, Harry thought. The corridors seemed long and never-ending, the ceiling as high as the sky, it even looked like it every now and again. Harry stood in the entrance hall staring at the stone ceiling as it took the shape of the sky. "Yes, that's due to magic," Cedric chuckled. "Everyone in Hogwarts knows about it, it's kind of an open secret. We just hide it from outsiders."

"I see… so does that make me an outsider? Since I didn't know about it?" Harry asked.

"No," Cedric chuckled. "Believe me Pup, you are far from an outsider." Harry smiled and squeezed Cedric's hand in reassurance.

"So umm, Cedric, where do I get my schedule?" Harry asked.

"Oh, we all go into the Great Hall there," Cedric said pointing to the two great wooden doors in front of them. "We have a bit of a welcoming feast where our headmaster will speak to us, and our schedules will be handed out."

"Do I have to sit anywhere special?" Harry asked.

"Only by my side, Pup," Cedric said. "Come on, you don't need to worry about it."

Cedric led Harry into the Great Hall where there were four long tables already filled with students. On the tables were breakfast items of every kind and, even though Harry had his breakfast before leaving home, he felt suddenly hungry as Cedric led him to one of the middle tables, waving and smiling occasionally to some people. "Have a seat Pup," Cedric said, sitting down himself. Harry sat down and immediately began filling his plate with pancakes.

Just as he took his first bite, shadows loomed over him and Cedric. "Still here faker?" a boy's voice growled out. Harry felt a cold shiver down his spine as he turned around with Cedric.

There standing before them was a tall, handsome, muscular boy of Cedric's age. He had wiry blonde hair, a handsome smirk that showed pointed teeth, and, surprisingly, pointed eyebrows. To the sides of him were two burly boys who looked more wide than tall, and a girl with a permanent scowl on her face. For some reason Harry had the distinct feeling that they were all like Cedric and the others.

"McLaggen," Cedric said. "What do you want? You're spoiling my boyfriend's breakfast."

"Boyfriend huh?" McLaggen asked, his eyes zeroing in on Harry. His nose twitched and his smirk turned into an angry frown. "He's human," he said. "Deciding to turn another one on your side, Diggory?"

"I never turn anyone to my side McLaggen," Cedric sighed. "Unlike you, I don't need threats and violence to build my pack."

McLaggen gave a threatening growl as he took a step forward. "You shouldn't even have a pack, bitch. You're nothing but a lowly Beta who got lucky."

"I am an Alpha," Cedric said getting to his feet. "And unlike you, Cormac, I have the blood to prove it."

"For now… just you wait until I get Alpha's bl—"

"What is going on here?" A low voice said. What looked like a giant bat with a hooked nose and greasy hair walked towards them looking sourer than anyone.

"Nothing Professor Snape," Cedric said.

"I see…" Professor Snape said, though he did not look convinced. "You five would do wisely to return to your seats immediately," he said, looking at Cormac and the others. "As will you, Mr. Diggory. Your father might be mayor, but I hope your time here have taught you that I do not care about that."

"Of course Professor Snape," Cedric nodded.

Professor Snape looked between the six of them before his eyes fell on Harry. He seemed to stare at Harry for a while before a scowl grew on his face, "If it isn't Potter," he said. "I loathed the thought that this day would come. You are to report to the Headmaster's office on the third floor after the opening feast. _Alone._ " His eyes shifted towards Cedric.

"Y-Yes Professor," Harry said. Snape just gave him a sharp sneer before leaving. Cormac took a step forward and said, "This is not over, Diggory."

"Of course not. Now go away, you heard Professor Snape," Cedric said, and he turned to sit down with Harry.

"Potter was it? I'll see you soon Potter," McLaggen smirked, sending a deathly chill through Harry's body. The boy moved closer to Cedric for warmth as the five went away.

"Who was that?" Harry demanded softly.

"That," Cedric sighed, "was Cormac McLaggen and his little pack of ruffians."

"Pack… you mean he's an Alpha?" Harry asked.

"Ha! He wishes. No… no Cormac is a Beta. A powerful one, don't get me wrong, but still he is only a Beta," Cedric explained.

"Then why does he have his own pack?" Harry asked. "And why does he hate you? What did he mean—"

"Pup, Pup," Cedric chuckled. "I'll explain everything, don't worry. Drink something, okay? I won't even flirt with the chance of you dehydrating."

Harry just nodded and poured himself some water. He didn't want to waste time arguing when he could feel that anxious ball curling inside him. After he took a sip, he looked up at Cedric, "Can you explain," he said slowly, "About how both you and him can both have a pack but you be an Alpha while he's a Beta?"

"Sure, that'll be a little… violent to explain but I'll do my best," Cedric said. "You know that my father is the current Alpha, correct, and that he adopted me?" Harry nodded. "Well, My dad has been Alpha for a very long time, almost fifty years now, and in those fifty years he never had a child… until he adopted me. During the adoption… my father gave me his blood, meaning I drank his blood while we were both transformed. You see Harry, Hogwarts only gets an Alpha one of two ways: Either the current one steps down for his oldest child… or they are killed, and the victor drinks their blood."

Harry stared at Cedric in horror. His hand going to his mouth as he gasped, he said, "You mean that Cormac was—"

"Threatening to kill both me and my father in order to become Alpha. Correct," Cedric nodded.

"But—but that's—Cedric you have to tell somebody!" Harry said, his eyes going frantic. "He could hurt you—he could kill you—how could you stand to talk to him—have him arrested!"

"Harry, Harry, relax," Cedric said good-naturedly. He rubbed Harry's back but Harry could not stay still. "Cedric this is serious! He could—"

"Pup. Calm down," Cedric ordered in a deep voice that struck at the very core of Harry's body. He stopped and looked up at Cedric. His eyes were shifting yellow, his hand on his back felt heavier. For some reason, Harry felt comforted by the heaviness of Cedric's hand, and the intense yellowness of his eyes as he stared down at Harry. "There Pup… relax," Cedric growled out slowly. "Don't let your anxiety get the best of you."

"But Cedric…"

"McLaggen wouldn't dare to do anything to me, or you, or anyone else. He is too weak… does not have the numbers… look around," Cedric said. Harry did so. He looked at the table far to the left and saw that McLaggen and his pack were sitting at the far end of it. On the opposite side was Draco rubbing his chest as he walked with Blaise Zabini and another boy. On the opposite side of the room Harry found the Weasleys along with Hermione and Neville and Seamus and Dean. "He's by himself, while I have my growing pack everywhere," Alpha Diggory chuckled, for Harry knew that right now Cedric was using his weird Alpha powers. "Understand, Pup?"

"Yes Alpha," Harry found himself muttering.

"Good Pup," Alpha Diggory growled. He stared at Harry for a moment before his eyes shifted, becoming less yellow and more their original bright grey color. His hand remained on Harry's back as he continued to rub circles. "Feeling better?"

"A bit," Harry blushed.

"Good Pup," Cedric chuckled. "Now, can I continue? Or do you think you can't handle anymore?"

"You can continue," Harry nodded.

"Alright," Cedric breathed. "Well… let's see… you seriously don't have anything to worry about Harry, with the whole Alpha thing. I mean, my dad would rain down a terror upon McLaggen, but we don't need to talk about that."

"Then… what did he mean? When he said turning another one?" Harry asked.

"Oh, that was about Draco," Cedric said. He looked over at the Slytherin table and frowned. "I think it would be better if Omega explained it himself, Pup," he said. "It's mostly not my place."

"Why?" Harry asked softly.

"Because I had little to do with it," Cedric shrugged. "It was mostly Draco and the Twins."

"Okay," Harry said, nodding softly. He opened his mouth to speak more, but Cedric took the moment to lightly shove a spoon full of yogurt into Harry's mouth.

"Enough questions," he chuckled. "Eat something."

"I already had breakfast," Harry said after he swallowed.

"So have I," Cedric chuckled. "But we're growing boys Harry."

"Alright," Harry shrugged. He couldn't help but feel a little hungry being surrounded by food. He continued eating his pancakes and yogurt while Cedric stuck with strictly meat. When they were done, breakfast seemed to be coming to a close. The lull of conversations stopped as all heads turned towards the staff table.

A man who looked incredibly old with long white hair and beard that he tucked into his waist stood up and looked around. "Another year. Another year has come, and with it untold potential of learning and friendships. To our new students: Welcome. To our returning students: Welcome back. Hogwarts has been waiting for you. In a few moments, our Heads of Houses will distribute your schedules. Once you have your schedule, you may be on your way. Thank you."

Harry leaned towards Cedric, "He's magic, isn't he?"

"Yes he is," Cedric said. "Headmaster Dumbledore. One of the strongest magic-folk, and one of the biggest advocator to ignore our werewolf side. He, like Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, sleeps in during the full moon."

"How do you know?"

"Because I never see him in the forest," Cedric said. The teachers all stood up and began to hand out the schedules. A stout woman wearing a patchy hat was walking down Cedric's and Harry's table while Professor Snape walked towards Draco's. "Anyway, I'll happily escort you to the headmaster's office once I have my schedule," Cedric said.

"Thank you."

The stout professor came towards them and handed Cedric his schedule. She looked at Harry for a moment before saying, "Ah! New student are you? You must be Mr. Potter."

"Yes ma'am."

"Well, Professor Dumbledore would want a word with you, we don't normally have students start so late, or get in so close to the start of the year," the Professor said.

"I know… Professor Snape already told me," Harry said.

"Good lad."

"Come on," Cedric said, "I'll bring you there."

The two stood up and Harry couldn't help but notice that several sets of eyes, mostly female, were following them. "Ignore them, they're just the girls who refuse that I'm gay," Cedric sighed. "Even after I came to school wearing a pride shirt, they just thought I was an ally."

"That's awful!"

"And annoying, Pup, very annoying," Cedric sighed. "Come on, headmaster's office is this way."

If standing in the entrance hall and Great Hall was amazing to Harry, walking around in the castle was extraordinary. The walls were all filled with paintings of almost everything imaginable. For a moment Harry thought that the pictures were moving. He stopped on the staircase and stared at a peculiar picture of a knight and wolf. The knight was petting the wolf, who had its tongue out panting happily. "Worst kept secret," he muttered to himself before continuing to follow Cedric.

They climbed to the third floor and went down a right-hand corridor till the two stood in front of a plain oak-wood door with a ring-handle. "Here it is," Cedric said as he opened the door to reveal a spiraling staircase. "Up the stairs and directly into Professor Dumbledore's office," he said. "Good luck Pup, I'll see you after my first class." Cedric kissed Harry's cheek and turned and left after Harry said "bye."

The teen faced the stairs. His anxiety acting up now that Cedric was gone, Harry curled his fist against his chest and took a deep breath. "Come on Potter, you can do this," he breathed. Feeling barely confident in himself, Harry climbed up the spiraling staircase.

At the top of the stairs were another pair of doors. Harry stood hesitant for a moment before knocking. "Come in," Dumbledore's voice said. "Ahh Harry Potter, I was wondering when you would come to Hogwarts," the Headmaster chuckled lightly as Harry opened the door. "Come in, come in, I have just started a kettle of tea, if you would like a cup." He indicated to a brass kettle that seemed to be heating itself.

"Y-Yeah," Harry nodded. He looked around the circular office as he went to one of the two chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. There were devices and instruments he had never seen before. A crackled mirror stood in one end filled with shadowy people Harry couldn't make out, in another corner seemed to be a flat dish filled with silvery water. "Sir… do you mind me asking but are you a werewolf too?"

"If you are asking if I have magical abilities like your godfathers, then yes, I am, though I would like it, Harry, if you refer to us as wizards, as I, like others, would like to distance ourselves from our… monthly problem," Dumbledore smiled. "I take it that your parents have told you about us before hand?"

"No, my boyfriend did, Cedric Diggory," Harry said.

"Ah yes… clever boy, Cedric, I believe Amos would be proud," Dumbledore nodded. Harry just nodded slowly as he watched the kettle move on it's own, filling two cups with hot water. "Sugar? Milk?"

"Yes please," Harry said, hoping that the tea would help with his anxiety. Milk and sugar stirred itself into the cup and it floated to the desk, resting in front of Harry.

"Now," Dumbledore said cheerily, "for the reason I called you here, Mr. Potter. You might not know this, but Hogwarts is one of the only schools in the city. We accept students from age eleven all the way to age eighteen. As such, for organizational reasons, we split the students into four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each house has their own history and are named after the four great wizards and witches that found our home. Again this is for organizational reasons. Needless to say, you are more than welcome to develop inter-house relationships. In fact it is encouraged!"

"How am I being sorted? Have the first years been sorted already?" Harry asked.

"The first years have their whole first year being sorted," Dumbledore said. "However, excuse me for believing that you would not want to spend your first day with students five years younger than you."

"No… that would be a bit embarrassing," Harry said, taking a sip of his tea. It was good, not too hot, or too sugary, and it took off just a small edge off his anxiety.

"Yes, it would be," Dumbledore agreed. "So, you would be sorted here in my office. We'll do it the old fashion way I believe." He stood up and Harry watched as Dumbledore moved towards a nearby cabinet, opening it up and pulled out a dusty, patchy hat. "I do not know why we have stopped using this," Dumbledore said. "The Sorting Hat is always correct."

"Sorting Hat?"

"Yes, just some more magic," Dumbledore chuckled.

"But I'm not magic," Harry said. "Are most of the students here magic?"

"A good portion… forty percent, I believe," Dumbledore said. "Maybe that's why we stopped using it," he muttered to himself, "got the non-magic students jealous…"

"I'm not jealous," Harry said.

"Hmm? Oh, forgive me Harry, sometimes my thoughts are just thought too loudly," Professor Dumbledore said. "Now, all you have to do is wear the hat and it will sort you."

"Alright," Harry said hesitantly. "Can I ask how it does that?"

"It will simply read your mind, go through your memories and experiences and sort you based on that," Professor Dumbledore said. "Nothing to worry about."

 _I was afraid of that,_ Harry thought to himself. He took the hat from Dumbledore and closed his eyes, doing his best to shove aside all memories of those incidents as he placed the hat on his head.

He waited. The Sorting Hat continued to be silent. _Please don't look into Dudley. Please don't look into Dudley. Please don't look into Dudley,_ Harry chanted in his mind. He could feel his anxiety starting. The tight coil springing out in his legs and feet. He started tapping his toe constantly. His fingertips rapped against the arms of his chair. His chest felt like it should be screwing inward. _Focus on Cedric, ignore Dudley. Focus on Cedric ignore Dudley Focus on Cedric ignore Dudley._

Deep inside his mind Harry could hear his cousin's voice laughing out loud, _"Hey everyone! The fag's free to use! He'll drop for nothing!"_

 _Shut up shut up shut up._

" _Come on Potter, get on your knees."_

 _I'm not like that. I'm not like that!_

"HUFFLEPUFF!" A loud voice screamed into the room, the memories darkened instantly, Harry tore off the Sorting Hat, grabbed his tea, and chugged the rest of it needing something, anything to distract himself.

His breathing was heavy, Harry curled his fingers around as he slammed his empty cup a little too hard. "Sorry," he said tensely.

"Harry…are you alright?" Dumbledore asked, looking very concern.

"I'm fine… I just… can I take my medicine?" Harry forced himself to said.

"Yes of course, yes, your parents told me about your medication," Dumbledore nodded. He waved his hand and Harry's cup filled with clear water.

"Cheers," Harry breathed as he quickly went to his bag, pulling out his medication. "I'm sorry, I don't get attacks normally," he said.

"I have heard," Dumbledore nodded. "Your parents and I have had a talk about your condition, please be advised, however, if you have a similar attack, you must make your way to the hospital wing before you take your medication."

"Of course, sir," Harry said. He finished the cup of water and looked at Dumbledore. "So… what do I do know, sir?"

"The Sorting Hat has placed you in Hufflepuff," Dumbledore said. "However, since your attack… if you would want to take it again?"

"No, no, Hufflepuff is fine," Harry said.

"You should be glad to hear that that is also the House of your friend, Mr. Diggory," Dumbledore said. "Now, if you would give me a moment to get your schedule ready, I believe you might still be able to catch the second half of your first class, if you are quick enough," Dumbledore chuckled.

Harry nodded and relaxed in his seat. He returned his medication to his bag and looked around. There were weird circles and graphs everywhere that Harry did not understand, along with various mentions of the word "aether."

"Sir? What are all these circles and drawings?" Harry asked curiously. "Are they related to the aether?"

"And what do you know of the aether, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"Isn't it where the wer—wizards and witches get their magic from?" Harry asked.

"Indeed," Dumbledore said. "I am glad to see that you know some of our technicalities. For the past fifty years, Harry, I was wondering why it is only here, at Hogwarts, the aether pools and allows us to wield magic. These circles and drawings and various records are the fruit of my research."

"And did you find out?" Harry asked, leaning on the seat of his chair. "Do you have any idea why the aether gathers here and allows the werewolves to transform and use magic?"

Dumbledore returned holding a piece of paper. He smiled rather grandfatherly as he sat down and slid the paper towards Harry. "I haven't the foggiest," he chuckled. "There is your schedule Harry, I hope you have a wonder first day at Hogwarts."

"Thank you, sir," Harry muttered. He took his schedule and looked at it. Right now he was supposed to be having a double period of Literature with Slytherin. He shouldered his bag and stood up. "Goodbye, Professor," he said.

"Goodbye Mr. Potter," Professor Dumbledore said.

Harry still felt anxious as he climbed down the stairs, however, at least he was going to be with Draco and Blaise in his first class. He just stepped onto the stone floor when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hello Potter, let's talk." And he was pulled away.

 **A/N: Gee, I wonder who that is. Also I totally forgot to include the link for you guys on Harry's character and what he really wants to dress up as! (Hint it's just my character from FFXIV) Remove the spaces because FanFiction is stupid and enjoy!**

: / / madriddler . tumblr image / 172116321538

 **BenLovesLV** : Thanks! Hope this was fast enough lol

 **DZ2** : Harry is a human so he's going to need a werewolf to change him. When that will happen, however… that's totally up to me who can be swayed for sooner or later lol.

 **Kirsty21** : Thanks!

 **AnnaMerteuil** : Honestly, they're just relationship goals lol

 **Alice** : Don't be like the girls who won't accept Cedric's gayness.


	7. Knotty Deals

Ch. 7: Knotty Deals

It was McLaggen and his pack. The burly werewolf dragged Harry down a corridor and into an empty classroom, Crabbe and Goyle guarding the door. Parkinson wasn't with them. McLaggen pulled Harry deep into the classroom and forced him to sit at a desk, the taller boy sitting on top of it so he could stare down at Harry.

The poor Hufflepuff felt his anxiety rising, he could feel his throat start to contract and mentally cursed McLaggen. He just took his medicine, he can't take it again. "Hello Harry, can I say that you look beautiful? Too beautiful for a scrawny dog like Diggory," McLaggen purred.

Harry opened his mouth but it was hard to breath, let alone talk.

"I mean… you have the perfect body for the perfect Alpha Bitch," Cormac continued. "Hateful term, I know… yet I find it so… erotic. Don't you Harry? Just imagine it: Me biting you, turning you into a werewolf while I fuck my fat cock in your ass. My knot swelling as I'm about to cum before filling your loose ass with my seed. Don't you think that's a hot idea, Harry?" Cormac moaned, the idea clearly having an effect on him as Harry could see his cock swelling in his pants.

Again Harry could not talk. Normally the idea would excite him, but only if it was with Cedric, his boyfriend.

"Silent huh? Not that I blame you, girls and boys tend to go silent when they see a prime Alpha such as myself," Cormac said.

Harry shook his head. He squeezed his eyes tightly and did his best to remember Cedric's words in Cedric's voice. The werewolf had a calming effect on him. _"Breathe Harry, relax… Good Pup, take a breath, calm down,"_ Harry mentally told himself in Cedric's voice.

 _Cedric please help,_ Harry whined. He opened his eyes and looked at Cedric. Summoning whatever courage he had, he did his best to keep his voice even, but it wavered slightly, "I am dating Cedric… I don't want you."

"You say that now…" Cormac said, his face darkening as he leaned towards Harry. "You will say different, my pale little prince. Once Diggory inevitable fails you, you will see that I am the superior." He looked up at Crabbe and Goyle and nodded. "They'll escort you to class," he smiled.

"No!" Harry shouted as the two brutes stepped forward with quick speed and grabbed Harry. They dragged him out of the room, and down the hall. _Cedric please, your Pup needs you,_ Harry pleaded in his mind, exhausting himself to keep tears from forming. The three walked up a pair of stairs and down a corridor to a wooden door that Crabbe opened as he and Goyle let go of Harry's arms.

It was a classroom full of students around Harry's age, the boy immediately recognized Draco and Blaise, who had an empty seat between them. A teacher was standing at the front. She had a stern look, her hair pined in a tight bun, and under a crooked wizard's hat. "Mr. Goyle, Mr. Crabbe, would you care to explain why you are severely late?" the teacher asked.

"Had to escort the new kid to class," Goyle said, sounding as if he was repeating something very rehearsed.

The teacher looked at Harry, "Ahh, you must be Mr. Potter," she said, "Professor Dumbledore has told us that you are excused from lateness until you learn the school. I am Professor McGonagall, and I will be your literature teacher. Now Mr. Potter, if you do not mind, may I ask what House you were sorted into?"

"Hufflepuff, ma'am," Harry said.

"Thank you, you may have a seat in any free table. I have three students to a table, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall said. Harry nodded and moved to sit between Draco and Blaise.

"Why were you with those two trolls?" Draco whispered, looking concerned.

"I'll tell you two later," Harry frowned. "I need to calm down."

"Okay," they nodded. Harry frowned but said silent through the class. Near the end of the double-period, Harry looked at his schedule to see that he had class with the Gryffindors after this. When Professor McGonagall dismissed them, Harry stayed with Draco and Blaise. "Why were you with Crabbe and Goyle?" Draco asked again.

"They grabbed me as soon as I stepped out of Professor Dumbledore's office," Harry said. "I think… I think Cormac might have done… something to me. He kept talking about… about… but he didn't."

"McLaggen huh?" Blaise asked. "Then that settles it." He hooked an arm around Harry's shoulder, "We just have to escort you everywhere," he smiled. "Not that I mind, I love a beautiful boy around my arm."

Harry smiled faintly and bit his bottom lip. "I'm dat—"

"I know you're Cedric's," Blaise chuckled. "Still doesn't mean I can teasingly flirt. Come on, what class do you have next?"

"Science with the Gryffindors," Harry said, looking at his notes. "Chemistry."

"Well I'll walk you down there myself," Blaise said, his voice sending an odd chill down Harry's spine. "Draco, go tell Flitwick that I'm on the way, just showing Harry where his classroom is."

Draco nodded and ran off without a fight. Blaise smirked at Harry, "You felt it too huh?"

"What?"

"My voice," Blaise said. "Packs work as a sort of hierarchy. We're all friends but when needed… our hierarchy works to give commands."

"So you're higher than Draco in this hierarchy?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Blaise said. "Draco's our Omega, the lowest of the low, not that we care much." He shrugged and led Harry to a set of staircases spiraling down.

"What does that make me then?" Harry asked. He felt comfortable with Blaise, and with all of Cedric's pack. Just being near them calms the tight elastic ball inside of him.

"You? Let's see… technically you're not part of our pack yet," Blaise said. "You will be though when you and Cedric mate, and he claims you. Then, well, you'll be the Alpha's Mate. Higher than all of us, but lower than Cedric obviously. Again, not that it matters."

"Ohh… okay," Harry nodded. He looked at the dark-skinned Slytherin and thought for a moment to ask him about something Cormac said, but then shook his head, deciding that it would be better asking Cedric instead.

Harry was surprised that they walked back down to the Great Hall… then even further down into the school's dungeons. _What type of school has a dungeons?_ He wondered to himself as they wandered the twisting turns of the black, dark stone walls and floor, all mixing together to give a sense of lost and confusion.

"How do you remember where everything is?" Harry exclaimed.

"Just practice really," Blaise said. "Also, remember, werewolf," He chuckled and pointed to his eyes. Harry rolled his as they heard a gathering of students, some Harry recognized from the Great Hall and Professor McGonagall's class. "Well, this is where I leave you Harry," Blaise said, stopping in front of Ron, Seamus, and Dean. "Boys. Look after Harry, make sure Alpha's Pup behave himself," he joked, giving Harry a huge smile. "See you boys," he said, and Harry saw Blaise gave Neville a quick kiss as he left, much to the embarrassment of the boy.

"Hey Harry, didn't see you much how did your sorting go Was it long? What House did you get in?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Hufflepuff… but I don't know any of them," Harry said, looking at the Hufflepuff boys a little apprehensively. "Some… things happened that I'll tell you guys after school. In fact I should tell Cedric now."

He pulled out his phone and quickly began texting Cedric: _Cedric, we need to talk. I'm okay but Cormac and his goons ran into me after my sorting. I—"_

"Oh dear… texting during class time, Mr. Potter? I suppose you think Chemistry is beneath you, is that right?" Professor Snape's icy voice said from behind him. Harry turned to see the man staring down at him. "Ten points from Gryffindor would seem in order," he sneered.

"Harry's in Hufflepuff, sir," Ron said.

"Oh, then ten further points from Gryffindor, Weasley, for not telling Mr. Potter my rules. You sit by House, Mr. Potter… now I suggest you start moving."

Harry nodded and moved quickly to the Hufflepuff side where he sat between two boys. "Hello," one of them smiled. "I'm Justin Finch-Fletchley." He had curly blonde hair and looked a bit like a sprite. He was short, thin, and looked a bit feminine, yet extremely friendly. Harry felt that he could like Justin very easily. "That's Ernie, Ernie Macmillan." He pointed to a stout-looking boy a bit on the heavier side like Neville. He had dirty-blonde hair and just raised a hand in greeting. "So can I ask how you already know so many people here? Is it true that you moved from outside the forest?" Justin whispered. "I've never been out there, you see."

"Umm yeah… I'm Cedric's boyfriend and I met them through him," Harry answered hesitantly, his eyes always sifting towards Professor Snape.

"Don't worry, he just focuses on the Gryffindors, for some reason he really hates them," Justin smiled. "Just make sure to keep your voice low."

"Thank you, Justin," Harry whispered. The two boys bent low towards each other as they sat down in the middle of their row of tables. "I moved here from Surrey, my parents were born here, but moved outside because of my Aunt… I've met Ron first and the others just followed."

"I can't believe you are friends with all of them—and dating Cedric! The girls must all be so jealous you—hell I'm jealous of you, but don't worry I won't steal your man," Justin winked. "To be fair, I like my men a little thicker, you know. Thick boys are the best I think." Justin gave Harry a toothy grin.

"Uh right…" Harry said.

"Sorry, am I too much?" Justin asked.

"No, no, sorry, I have my head elsewhere," Harry said. He glanced up at Professor Snape, he was lecturing, his black eyes glaring mostly at the Gryffindors. He pulled out his phone and finished his text. _I miss you and really need to talk to you about some things. My anxiety is better, for some reason just being around your pack calms me down._ He sent the message and returned his phone just in time for Professor Snape to yell, "Potter! Explain to me the process Hydrogen Dioxide undergoes to become chemically stable."

"I don't know sir…" Harry said.

"Shame…" Snape sneered.

Harry frowned as he mentally confirmed what he thought: for some reason Professor Snape _hated_ him. It was a tiresome class, Snape kept his attention mostly to the Gryffindors but every now and again his sour mood would find its way to Harry, making the Hufflepuff irritated as the professor picked on him. He was more than happy when the bell rung for lunch as he was the first to jump out of their seats.

"So you going to sit with Cedric, Harry?" Justin asked as the little pixie boy followed Harry, Ernie following the two of them. "Can I come with? I always wanted to sit next to Cedric but was already afraid—the girls that fawn over him usually scares me off. He's always surrounded by them even when they just ignore him—look there he is."

"Harry!" Cedric said, running towards them as the Hufflepuffs stepped onto the entrance hall. The taller Hufflepuff pulled his pup into a bone-crushing hug that squeezed away any and all anxiety Harry had left. "Are you okay Pup? I feel so bad for leaving you!"

"I'm fine Alpha, I mean Cedric," Harry said. "I'm fine… let's just go sit down, please?"

"Of course Pup," Cedric chuckled. "But what about your new friends?" He pointed towards Justin and Ernie who tried, and failed, to look casual.

"Oh! Right," Harry said. "Let me introduce you, Alpha," he smiled. He slipped his hand in Cedric's and led him towards the other two Hufflepuffs. "These are Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ernie Macmillan."

"H-Hello Cedric," Justin blushed.

"Hello Justin, Ernie," Cedric smiled. His nose twitched and looked down at Justin. "You're an excitable puppy, aren't you?"

"You know?" Justin gasped.

"Of course," Cedric chuckled. "I know all the werewolves in this school. Well, if you want to sit with us, you two are welcomed."

"I-I get to sit with an Alpha?" Justin stuttered. The poor boy looked as if he was going to hyperventilate. "Come on Ernie! Let's go!" Cedric chuckled amusingly as he and Harry lead the two into the Great Hall, and moved to sit at the Hufflepuff Table. "Those girls will be so jealous—serves them right," Justin smirked.

"Cedric smiled ruefully before turning to Harry. "Pup, tell me exactly what McLaggen did to you."

"Yes Alpha," Harry muttered. "He didn't do anything… he just talked of him being my Alpha instead of you… of him… having sex to me and… and… knotting me as he marks me."

Cedric's fists tightened and a deep, low growl escaped his throat. Harry saw that fur was starting to appear down his hands and arms. "Cedric?" he said.

"How dare he," Cedric growled out. "How dare he even thinks of knotting you."

"Cedric? I don't understand… you're starting to freak me out, please," Harry said. Cedric looked turned his attention to Harry and his hand loosened, but his fur stayed.

"When I knot you, if we reach that point in our relationship," Cedric explained, his voice still low and gravely, a mix between human voice and a wolf's howl, "you will be connected forever to me. You will be mine just as much as I will become yours."

"Oh… I think I understand," Harry said. "We'll be connected… like a link?"

"If you want to think of it like that, yes," Cedric nodded. "Though, Pup, you know I am still going to confront Cormac."

"I had a feeling," Harry sighed. "But can we just, not? At least today," he said. "Besides… there's something… else I want to ask you." His cheeks began to redden as he thought about knotting. He leaned forward towards Cedric, and shot a warning glance to Justin when he saw the pixie boy leaning in as well. "Is it true?" he whispered, "Is it true… that your cock has a knot?"

Cedric gave a perverted chuckle. "Why yes Harry, my cock has a knot, but it only comes out when we're mating… and the full moon."

"Oh… okay…. Cedric, there's something I need to show you at my home after school," Harry blushed, "but don't you dare tell anyone else!"

"Of course not Pup, your secrets are safe with me," Cedric chuckled.

"Thank you Alpha."

"Can I ask what you were talking about? Was it pack business? How is it like being a human in a pack Harry?" Justin asked excitedly.

"Calm down," was all Ernie said.

Justin blushed and looked embarrassed, but Cedric just laughed it off. "It's fine… Ernie, was it? The puppy's just curious."

"Puppy?" Harry asked, for some reason he felt a little jealous.

"Yes, Pup, I'm calling Justin a puppy since he's yipping around like one, no need to be jealous," Cedric said.

"Fine," Harry sighed.

"Anyway Justin, if you are wondering Harry and I are speaking of manners that only concern an Alpha and his Pup," Cedric said.

"Ohh… okay," Justin said. "You see, I guess it's obvious but I'm not exactly in a specific pack. I mean, I'm in Hogwarts Pack, like everyone else but… that's it. It's really just been Ernie and me."

"That's normal actually," Cedric said. "Not everyone is part of a little pack inside of our general pack like mine. And I only have it because I'm the next Alpha."

"Yeah but… I feel like I'm missing something," Justin frowned. Cedric placed a hand on Justin's shoulder, "Well, my packmates are my friends, so how about this, little puppy, all of my packmates know that they have to look out for Harry here. Not only because he is the Alpha's boyfriend, but because it is an order that comes directly from me. Do that, and we'll see about you joining our little gang."

"Really?" Justin asked, his entire face brightening up. Harry had a feeling that if he had his tail out, it would be wagging excitedly.

"Of course," Cedric nodded. "However, myself and my packmates will be judging you. It won't be easy."

"I'll do it Alpha Cedric!" Justin said. "I want to be part of a pack!"

"Good," Cedric said. He looked at Ernie, "How about you?"

"I'm a human," the hefty boy shrugged. "Justin wants the pack, not me."

"Still you could help your friend," Cedric said.

"Suppose so," he said.

"Then it is settled," Cedric smiled. "You two will help my pack look after my Pup. Specifically, you must make sure to keep him away from McLaggen and his gang. I do not trust them near him."

"Of course, not Alpha! You can count on me!" Justin smiled.

Cedric laughed and smiled at both Justin and Ernie. "Well, now that that's done, I am starved. Harry, why don't you tell me about your first two classes…"

Ernie and Justin stuck to Harry like his shadow for the rest of the day, especially Justin, but Harry found that he did not mind. They did not magically ease his rising anxiety whenever it showed signs of activity (usually when he saw Crabbe, Goyle, or McLaggen) but they were luckily enough to have their classes mostly with Gryffindors or Slytherins so the pack were able to calm Harry.

The end of the day came, and Harry found himself facing a mountain of homework. He and Cedric walked towards Cedric car, Justin still following them like a lost puppy. "Do they normally give so much homework?" Harry asked.

"You get used to it," Justin smiled. "Besides, you joined at a weird year, sixth year is supposed to be very work-heavy."

"I'll help you with some of your homework when we get you home," Cedric promised. "Anyway Justin, you can go home now yourself."

"But—Harry still isn't gone from school!" Justin said.

"I got him from here," Cedric chuckled.

"I—okay… goodbye Harry! I'll see you tomorrow! Goodbye Alpha!" Justin smiled and waved at both of them before bouncing away. Cedric laughed goodheartedly and shook his head. "The boy is certainly enthusiastic," he said.

"I like him actually," Harry said. He moved to his side and go into Cedric's car as Cedric did the same. "He's like… an energetic twink."

"And what that makes you? Pup?" Cedric smirked.

"A twink with a great ass," Harry joked.

"Yes… you do have one very delectable ass Harry," Cedric growled, a predatory look sneaking into his eyes. "One that this big bad wolf can't wait to eat."

Cedric!" Harry blushed.

"I've been hanging out with the twins too much, "Cedric laughed. "They've been telling me all these punishments they've put on Draco."

"Punishments?"

"Yeah, sexual punishments," Cedric nodded. "But I'll tell you later, so don't be thinking about it too hard Pup."

"Okay Alpha," Harry said. He looked out the window, frowning slightly as he wondered what these "punishments" were, and, more importantly, if Cedric and he were on the same wavelength sexually.

When they reached home, Harry saw that his parents weren't there. Having the house to themselves, Harry felt a sense of thrill and exhilaration. He unlocked the door for them, and opened the door for Cedric. "Hedwig!" he called as he closed the door behind him.

A large fluff of white ran down the stairs and began circling around Harry's legs, meowing loudly. "Hello girl, you've been good?" Harry asked as he bent to pick up his cat. "Cedric's here, okay, so I'm going to give you some food to distract you."

At the mention of food, Hedwig wiggled in Harry's grasp and jumped to the floor, making her way to the kitchen. Cedric chuckled and followed her and Harry silently. The small teen walked around the kitchen, still looking unsure where everything is, and filled Hedwig's food bowl with bagged pet food. He smiled at Cedric after he put it away, "That should keep her occupied for a bit, she loves that stuff," he said.

"So… Pup," Cedric said, "what is it you want to show your Alpha?"

Harry swallowed hard. "Come with me," he said, and he led Cedric to his room.

It was fully decorated now since the last time Cedric saw it. Posters were all hang on the wall, as well as drawings and photographs that all looked to be from the same game. Harry blushed as he saw Cedric staring at all of it. "I've… haven't much friends growing up so I spent a lot of time to myself," he said. "I learned how to draw… though I'm no pro at it, and I've found an outlet for my everlasting boredom. Well, besides just endlessly wanking it."

Cedric chuckled. He walked up to one of the drawings that looked to be a cat-looking man with black ears and a tail wearing very revealing clothes. "Sexy," he said, pointing the photo out.

"That's me…" Harry blushed. "I mean, that's my character… in the game…"

"Well your character is almost as hot as you, Pup," Cedric said. "So is this what you want to show me?" He snickered. "Because I will totally make you dress like this."

 _Please Alpha._ "No, no… that's not it… umm if you can just sit down… on my bed," Harry blushed. "I don't' know why I'm doing this, nobody knows about these, thank god or else I would be in so much trouble."

Cedric chuckled and sat down on Harry's bed. "Is my pup a naughty boy, Harry?" he couldn't help but tease.

"No… technically, it's just talking about knots and stuff… you'll see," Harry blushed. He took a deep breath and walked to his closet, opening it and reaching up to pull out his bag. He moved to sit next to Cedric and took another breath. He opened his bag.

Cedric peaked inside as Harry pulled out a large, red dildo that resembled a wolf's cock with an inflated bottom at the bottom that clearly represented a knot. "This is my favorite dildo to fuck myself with… when I'm horny," Harry blushed. "I try to use it every full moon. My bag is full of sex toys like this."

"Pup… this is…" Cedric gasped as he stared into the bag, pulling out vibrators and butt plugs, handcuffs and rubber cock rings, dildos of various shapes and sizes, "amazing!"

"It is?" Harry blushed.

"It is," Cedric nodded. "In fact… I think I know how we are going to have fun, raise your confidence, and test your obeying skills Pup. But, you must answer me one question, and be one hundred percent truthful when you answer it, okay? Just nod or shake your head, don't say anything."

Harry stared up at Cedric and nodded his head.

"Good Pup," Cedric smiled. "Now, answer with either 'I do' or 'I don't'… Do you trust me? And I mean absolutely trust me without questions."

This was an easy question to answer. Harry stared up at Cedric gleefully and smiled proudly as he said, "I do."

"Good Pup," Cedric said again. "This week, it is all about getting used to school and the town. Our pack will protect you from McLaggen and his gang, so you do not need to worry about him, Pup, understand? I want you to just focus on familiarizing yourself with the school. Next week, to help with your confidence, I am going to come to your home on Monday earlier than normal to pick you up, and together we will pick a toy for you to wear during school. On Sunday just before that I will ask you again if you are up to doing this, okay Pup? But on Monday the toy we pick you must wear for the entire week. I will check. Understand?"

Harry nodded.

Cedric smiled. "Good Pup. Now, how about we put your toys away and I'll help you with some of your homework, huh?"

"Yes Cedric," Harry smiled. Then, without thinking, he kissed Cedric's cheek before putting his bag away. For once in his life he did not have a hint of that anxious tight ball inside him. Instead he was just full of excitement and a sexy exhilaration as he thought about next week, and how his Alpha was going to train him.

 **A/N: I regret nothing making Justin a bouncing, pixie-twink.**


	8. Full Moon

Ch. 8

Full Moon

The full moon was coming. Harry has lived in Hogwarts for a month, and every day brought him something new to be amazed. This time it was how the werewolves were reacting to the coming moon. He noticed that Draco became itchier. He started scratching his chest unconsciously and, whenever he could, threw off his shirt just to get some unseen relief. Ron looked as if he was always snarling about something, shaking his head at times to clear it and answering every question with a slight growl in his voice. Cedric, however, Harry found that his boyfriend seemed to be affected the worst. Not that he was complaining.

As the full moon came closer, Cedric became much more physical in their relationship. He would always have a hand on Harry, either on his shoulder, his chest, his thigh or his butt. Harry couldn't take two steps without Cedric grabbing him, and when they kissed Cedric would often push Harry against the nearest wall, forcing their bodies together as they grind. Harry, who never had a relationship, just went with it and couldn't help but enjoy themselves. Sometimes it felt like they were going fast, but the closer Harry was to Cedric and his pack, the less he felt that tight ball of anxiety that always threaten to bounce whenever the pack is not around. Besides, Harry figured that under any other circumstance there was no way a guy as hot as Cedric would go for a geeky scrawny nerd like him, so he'll just lap up every second they have together.

It was three days until the full moon. Harry and Cedric were at lunch, Cedric's hand on Harry's butt where they have a butt plug inside. It was uncomfortable at first, still is for Harry to walk around with the plug lodged inside him, yet it started to get easier with every passing day.

"So I was thinking of introducing Harry to the pack," Cedric said to their friends at the lunch table.

"You mean you would bring Harry into the woods during the full moon?" Hermione asked. "Wouldn't that be dangerous, Cedric? Not to be a little judgmental but when you all are forced to turn on the full moon, you tend to be a little bit… animalistic. In fact Draco almost bit me during the last one!"

"I did not!" Draco scoffed.

"Yeah, you did," Fred laughed. "You were such a naughty omega last month, right George?"

"He was indeed Fred," George nodded.

"Look, my point is that it's a nice gesture and all, but don't you think it might be a little dangerous?" Hermione asked.

"I'll be there to make sure everyone behaves," Cedric shrugged. "And besides, we've been dating for a month. I'm sure my scent has rubbed onto Harry, right Pup?" he laughed and slapped Harry's ass lightly.

"Cedric!" Harry blushed and looked down at his food.

"Also, my father wants to meet him," Cedric said.

"He does?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah," Cedric nodded. "He told me that he wants to meet the boy who has made me so happy. And he believes that the sooner we umm… make our relationship official, the sooner he won't be annoyed by uh 'annoying, disgusting snivellus vixens who would dare ruin our lineage.' His words, not mine."

"Your dad has a way with words," Harry commented.

"Yeah… anyway, I promise you that you don't have to stay the entire night Pup, just you and me making the rounds and I'll introduce you to our pack," Cedric smiled. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah… yeah, that sounds nice," Harry nodded.

"Great, thank you Pup," Cedric said and he bent down to kiss Harry, which the pup took gladly.

Later in the day after school Cedric drove Harry home as normal. During their relationship, they've quickly fallen into a habit of Cedric bringing Harry home where they go into Harry's room and work on their homework. Harry would still hold his toy inside while working and would only pull it out when he was finished. Cedric explained that it was a way to make sure his Pup got all his work done before he played. That day, however, Cedric and Harry were delayed a little.

Cedric drove Harry home as normal, parking in his usual spot right in front of the home and escorted his Pup inside. "Mum! Dad! We're home," Harry called out.

"Cedric with you?" Mrs. Potter's voice called out.

"I am, Mrs. Potter," Cedric answered.

"Good, come in here James and I want to talk with you."

Harry and Cedric shared a small frown but walked towards the living room where both Harry's parents were sitting, watching the television. A news program was on, and the anchor just seemed to be finished a segment. "He was reminding us about the full moon," Mrs. Potter said. "That's this weekend, right Cedric?"

"Yes ma'am," Cedric said. "This Saturday."

"Hmm…" Mrs. Potter hummed.

"We used to be able to tell whenever it was coming without even knowing the date," Mr. Potter said. "But then we moved away… anyway, what are you going to do that night, Cedric?"

"I'll be out there the full night with my father and the rest of the pack," Cedric said.

"Only in the forest?" Mr. Potter asked.

"Yes, sir, that is where we go," Cedric nodded. "Why? Do you believe I might go somewhere else?"

"Why Harry's room of course!" Mr. Potter said. "Don't play bashful or dumb, Cedric, we know exactly the kind of wolf you are. After all, you think we grew up with Sirius and Remus and think their relationship was squeaky clean?"

"Dad!" Harry screamed, his cheeks blazing red.

"All I'm saying boys, is that Lily and I know how the full moon pulls the wolves to uh have fun with their significant other," Mr. Potter said, Harry groaning as he buried burning face in his hands. Cedric's hand secretly went to Harry's plugged hole and gave it a squeeze.

"I can promise you Mr. Potter, the worse Harry and I have done was kissed for ten minutes nonstop," Cedric lied.

"Yes well… I hope you don't mind Cedric that Lily and I think that, for this full moon at least, it would be better if Harry stays home," Mr. Potter said. "It is his first one here at Hogwarts and we don't want him to be overwhelmed."

"What's Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus going to be doing?" Harry asked, hiding his disappointment as Cedric frowned.

"They'll home as well with little Orion," Mr. Potter said. "They told us that they think it's best for the three of them to sleep in under Orion is older."

Cedric muttered something, but Harry didn't hear it. He looked up at his boyfriend confused, but the muscular Hufflepuff just smiled politely. "That's a shame, my father wanted to meet Harry on Saturday, but there will be other opportunities."

"We're glad that you agree with us," Mrs. Potter smiled. "Now that that's out of the way, are you two thirsty? Hungry? Harry I've had a day off and I was able to find your favorite cookies, that American kind with the elves."

"Thanks Mum, but we're not hungry," Harry said.

"Alright, well help yourselves to any drink if you want. And Cedric, do you want to stay for dinner?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"No thank you ma'am, my father is expecting me home right after we're done here," Cedric said.

"Then off you go," Mrs. Potter said, waving them upstairs as she turned her attention back to the news program.

The two boys ran upstairs and Cedric closed the door firmly behind them, locking it. He threw Harry's bag off of his Pup, grabbed Harry and pressed him against the wall, their mouths colliding together in a violent burst of affection. Cedric's hand went to Harry's throat, and the Pup moaned softly, "Alpha…"

"On Saturday," Cedric growled out, "lock your door. Tell your parents that you'll be spending the night playing video games. I'll come in and steal you away. Understand Pup?"

"Alpha…"

"I promised you that you will experience the full moon with us," Cedric continued. "Experience it the way all wolves should. No matter their age."

"I'm not a wolf Alpha…" Harry said.

Cedric responded by kissing Harry's neck. He tilted Harry's head to the side, giving him access to a pure clean spot where his neck met his shoulders. He sucked and nipped at the skin until he had his Pup moaning for more.

"You're not one yet Pup," Cedric whispered, "but when you're ready, when we're both ready, I'll change you. But just know that when I do that, you'll become mine forever. So, we can't take this lightly."

Harry nodded in response, "I understand Cedric," he said.

"Good Pup." Cedric's hand moved from Harry's neck and they went to sit on Harry's bed. "How much homework you have, Harry?" he asked.

"Math questions for Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall gave us an essay assignment due in two weeks, we're supposed to tell her what our topic will be on Friday… and I have to finish a Chemistry report for Snape."

"Then get to work Pup," Cedric said, "the sooner you're done, the sooner your plug comes out."

"Yes Alpha," Harry nodded. He moved to his desk while Cedric stayed on his bed and started working on his own homework. It was part of their habit and how they concentrated. Harry needed to sit in a desk or a table to be able to concentrate on his work, while Cedric could do it while sprawled out either on the bed or on the floor. Harry did not mind Cedric using his bed, it would often smell like him when he was done; so, whenever Harry's anxiety would act up when Cedric was gone, all he had to do was smother himself in his Cedric-scented blankets. He decided he would tell Cedric about it one day.

An hour and a half later, Harry groaned as he finally closed his Chemistry report. Snape's homework was always the worst for Harry. He turned around to see Cedric relaxed in his bed, his homework all done and phone in hand.

"So, who are you texting?" Harry said as he stood up.

"Just sending a picture of you to my dad, prove to him that we're just studying," Cedric said. He turned the phone to Harry. He did indeed send a picture of Harry hunched over his Chemistry report, the end of his pen pressed lightly against his lips as he was lost in thought. "You look beautiful when you're thinking, by the way," Cedric snickered.

"And you're a creep for taking pictures without my knowing," Harry grinned.

"You are my Pup, Harry. I can take pictures of you whenever I want," Cedric said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh really…" Harry said, looking at Cedric in disbelief.

"Yes, now unless you want to _sleep_ with that plug inside you Harry, I think you will take off your pants now," Cedric said. Harry just stuck his tongue out and stepped out of his pants easily.

Wearing just his shirt and underwear, Harry moved onto the bed and lifted his legs into the air. Cedric told him that he liked taking off Harry's underwear himself, it's like unwrapping a present. Cedric moved in position and smirked knowingly at Harry as he hooked his thumbs under Harry's underwear. With a wink he pulled it up with one go, revealing Harry's hairless cock and balls and his plugged pink hole.

"Mmm… getting used to my magic in here, Pup?" Cedric asked as he traced his finger around Harry's hole. "It would be very messy if you had to use the bathroom while plugged."

"Yes Alpha," Harry nodded. After the first week Cedric introduced a bit of magic into their routine. He charmed each and every one of Harry's sex toys so that any time Harry would need to use the bathroom, it would magically disappear. Harry did not question where it all went.

"Good Pup, such a good puppy," Cedric said and he smacked Harry's ass cheek, grabbing it and jiggling it a bit. "You've taken to your toys so well! Such a good Pup. I think we'll upgrade to something better soon enough…. But for now, let's get this bad boy out of you." He grabbed the black base of the butt plug and pulled out slowly.

Harry gave throaty moans as the plug slowly escaped his loosening tight hole, his ass squeezing onto it, dragging out along with it as it did its best to keep it inside. "Such a needy hole Pup… did a month's work do all of this or were you always such a shy slut?" Cedric chuckled. With a pop the large plug left Harry's hole leaving it open and empty. Cedric unceremoniously stuck two fingers inside and stretched them apart. "Good… good process," he muttered. "We're making very good process Pup." He pulled his fingers and licked them, smiling at Harry. Dropping the plug next to Harry, he returned Harry's underwear on and fell down on his boyfriend, kissing him greedily.

"Remember Saturday Pup, be ready," he whispered.

"I will Alpha," Harry nodded.

.

When Saturday came, Mr. and Mrs. Potter told Harry that he should stay inside for the entire day. "The werewolves would be most agitated today and tonight," Mr. Potter said. "I won't be surprised if Sirius texts us saying he's starting to see fur."

"Anyway, if you have any homework Harry, today would be a good day to get it done," Mrs. Potter said.

"Actually… I'm done with all my homework," Harry said, "Cedric makes sure that I finish them all during the week, so my weekends are free."

"That's good of him," Mrs. Potter said. "Then just hang out in your room. Like I said, today won't be a good day for you to hang out with your friends. They'll all be preparing for tonight. Sorry."

"No worries," Harry said. _I have to prepare for tonight as well._

Alone in his room, his phone buzz and he saw that Ron has texted him a short video and a caption, "Harry mate, you have to see how prissy Draco is!" Already laughing, Harry played the video.

Draco was shirtless. His nipples pierced with two hoops, and he was barely wearing shorts. "YOU MOVED WHAT!?" He screamed. "GINNY WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TAKING MY CLOTHES!?"

"YOU BARELY WEAR CLOTHES YOU NARCASSISTIC NUDIST!" came the loud and angry voice of Ginny Weasley. "Besides! This shirt was _MINE_ to begin with!"

In the background, Harry could hear Fred and George laughing. It made Harry a little lonely. He wished he could be with the Weasleys and other werewolves instead of stuck in his room.

"YOU KNOW THAT CLOTHES MAKE ME ITCH! BESIDES, THAT SHIRT LOOKS BETTER ON ME ANYWAY!"

"Only because you look like an inflated sex doll! Are we sure that there's even a dick those pants, or is it just another hole?" Ginny yelled.

"GINNY! DRACO! THAT IS ENOUGH OUT OF BOTH OF YOU!" Mrs. Weasley's voice yelled. Harry laughed harder with Ron and the twins. "COME HERE NOW!"

They both look defeated but gave each other evil looks as they walked off camera. Draco was mostly gone until he turned to Ron. "Are you recording that!? Give it here—"

" _Draco Malfoy!"_

"You better delete that Weasley, or else," Draco threatened, and he walked off camera. The next ten seconds was full of just Ron and the twins laughing before it ended.

Harry responded right away.

 _Harry: That's brilliant! Did you send it to anyone else?_

 _Ron: Of course. Just sent it to Dean and Seamus. Hey are we going to see you tonight? Cedric was talking about you coming with him._

 _Harry: Yes. I'm coming with Alpha, but you can't tell anyone. He's sneaking me out tonight. Mum and Dad thinks it's good if I stay home tonight which is a load of bullocks. I need to be out there with you guys. I feel more comfortable, more at home, with you and Cedric than I do by myself._

 _Ron: Brilliant. Then I'll see you there. Though I'll be a wolf by then, but it should be easy to see which one we are. And you're right Harry. As for as I'm concerned, you're already one of us. Have been since you and Cedric started dating. See ya tonight._

Harry smiled. _One of them,_ he thought. It's true. He fell in with Cedric's pack so nicely, so easily, as if he was always meant to be with them. Always meant to be surrounded by werewolves. Humans… they've left him with nothing but misery, but the werewolves never hurt him, never pained him. Instead Cedric opened a whole new world for him to explore, a new world where there were many wondrous things for him to take. And Harry was determined to take it all. He walked to his door and locked it. It was time for him to prepare for tonight as well.

By the time the sun started to sink under the forest, Harry knew that the moon was already taking effect. He could hear joyous howls in the distance. He opened his window and looked up. It was going to be a cloudless night. High in the sky the moon sat, it was bigger than he has ever seen it before, and more pronounced. A huge sphere that had a yellowish white tint, shining its own magical light onto the city in the forest below. Though human, Harry thought as though he could feel a strange tingle in the air as he stared almost hypnotically at the moon. Then he saw them.

Hundreds and hundreds of wolves of various sizes and shades running from the houses and into the forest. He couldn't believe how big some of them were. They were the size of motorcycles, of cars, there were some hulking wolves that Harry thought they were silver bears at first. Small ones, huge ones, skinny ones, fat ones, shades of brown, of silver, of black; wolf after wolf left their homes and ran into the forest with a sort of relish that Harry longed to join.

"Harry! Dinner!" Mrs. Potter called, but Harry did not want to look away from the sight of his neighbors, his friends, his enemies, strangers, all turning into wolves and running. Seeing them all, he could not help but wonder if his family was truly the only human family in the city.

"Harry!"

Finally snapping out of his daze, Harry called out, "Coming Mum!" and regrettably walked away from the window.

He tried to eat at a normal rate. He could feel his anxiety bouncing inside of him as he looked at his parents. For the first time he was going to sneak out. He was going to lie to his parents, betray their trust… but he had to. Harry did not belong in his room while Cedric and the others were outside! No! It wasn't right! He may not be a werewolf yet, but he was as good as. He as the Alpha's boyfriend! The Alpha's mate! He belongs by Cedric's side, nobody else's. When he was done, he told his parents that he was going to be playing his game and promised to keep the volume low.

Once back in his room, he locked it for the final time and went to his closet. He took a deep breath and took off all of his clothes and pulled out a special outfit he planned for Cedric. It was the tightest pair of jeans he owned, black in color and a jockstrap that he brought once when he felt particularly brave. Putting on the jock and pants, which took a bit of time as he struggled with his butt, he then took a black tee shirt and wore it for a moment. He went to his desk and pulled out a pink marker. He made a dash on his shirt right below his chest and above his stomach. He then took the shirt off and grabbed a pair of scissors and began cutting the shirt right above the pink dash. He worked slowly, making sure to keep the line as straight as possible, until, ten minutes later, the whole lower half of the shirt was cut free. He put on the homemade crop top and stood before the mirror. He could see his taunt, flat stomach, which had a little bulge because he just at dinner and smiled at the look.

For the first time in his life, he felt confident.

Now he just had to wait.

And wait.

He tried playing his game but got to doing only one or two trials before he kept looking out the window and getting distracted. So instead, he just walked around his room, adjusting his crop top every now and again.

Then, suddenly, without a sound, a large white wolf, taller than Harry by a foot, leapt into his room. Harry jumped, surprised, but the wolf changed a second later into the grinning form of Cedric. "Hello Pup," he purred.

"Cedric!" Harry smiled, and he jumped into his Alpha's arms. "Am I dressed right? I hope you liked it…"

"You look sexy Pup," Cedric whispered. "Now, you must be quiet, okay? I'm going to jump us out of your window."

"I trust you, Alpha," Harry said automatically.

"Good, hold on tightly," Cedric said. Harry wrapped himself around Cedric's back and rested his head against Cedric as he felt the boy shift underneath him. Clothes turned into fur, hands and feet turned into paws, and Harry felt himself being shifted around on Cedric's back. Fully transformed, the wolf took a jump out of the window as if gliding through air. The two floated, refusing to land on the ground until they were ten meters from the forest, and away from Harry's home. Harry did not look back as Cedric ran off towards the forest. He did not feel anxious at all, nor did he feel any regret. He was going where he felt, he knew, where he belonged. Riding the wolf of whom he belonged to.

And he couldn't feel any happier.

 **A/N: I am so sorry. Life got in the way, I've lost motivation to write as depression and worriment took hold. I hope to return to my normal schedule soon. Hate to say this but your reviews would be greatly appreciated for this chapter.**


	9. The Alpha of Hogwarts

Ch. 9: The Alpha of Hogwarts

The woods were dark. Harry could not see a foot ahead of him as Cedric ran deeper and deeper. His eyes seemed to work better than Harry's, which the human was grateful as they quickly moved to the left and right to dodge trees that seemed to pop out of nowhere. In the distance and all around him, Harry could hear a chorus of wolves howling into the air. Harry looked to the left and right of them and could see flashes of brown fur or yellow eyes. He had a feeling that they were getting close, but he couldn't begin to think of how he was going to see the others. They were meeting up at one place, weren't they? Or maybe it was a place where only the wolves could see each other.

Cedric continued to run, and Harry rested his full body against his Alpha, his mind and soul relaxing as he thought of his wolf, the Alpha whom he belongs to. He thought of the werewolves, of Cedric, and couldn't help but play with the idea of turning into one, of having Cedric mate with him and turning him. The human moaned at the idea and pressed himself against the wolf.

He felt Cedric rumbled, and knew that he was chuckling. They ran for what seemed like hours then, finally, the darkness broke and a blinding light took over. They have stepped into a huge opening, a wide circular field of the greenest grass Harry had seen was alit with moonlight, looking as thought it was shining. All around, as far as Harry could see, were wolves of various sizes. Some were normal sized while most were the size of a car… the biggest of them all, however, rested over twenty feet tall. He had black fur that blended into the darkness of the forest, a large snout, and two large amber eyes that stared down curiously at the small human riding on Cedric's back. Somehow, Harry knew immediately that that was Cedric's father.

Harry slid off of Cedric and looked around. The wolves all stared at Harry curiously, warily, as if wondering what he was doing there. He felt like an intruder, until he felt Cedric's hand on his shoulder. "This is our pack, Pup," he said proudly.

The wolves stared at the two. Harry could distinctly feel the jealous gazes from some of the female pack members. Two wolves walked up to Harry and Cedric. One was the size of a regular wolf, going up to Harry's waist on all fours, tiny in comparison to the others with a pure-white coat of fur. Funny enough, this wolf was wearing a black collar, unlike the other werewolves whose necks were clear. The second wolf was bigger, the size of a small car. His head came up to Harry's neck, and he looked excited to see Harry, like a hyper puppy. Both yipped and bounced around at Cedric and Harry. The human jumped at first, but laughed along with Cedric as the two petted them.

"Draco?" Harry asked, petting the collared wolf. Draco barked in response and nodded.

"And this here is puppy Justin," Cedric chuckled. He petted Justin affectionately, and the hyper boy yipped in extreme pleasure. Two more wolves walked down, looking identical with fur that was an orangish-brown. They were twice the size of Justin and stood on either side of Draco, who sat down submissively between them.

"Hello Fred, George," Harry smiled. The two tricksters barked and rushed onto Harry, licking borh sides of his face, flat, rough tongues bigger than his hand lapping at his cheeks. Harry laughed and hugged both of them. He was fully convinced, this was where he belonged. Holding onto the twins, and seeing Draco looking so happy only firmed his conviction: He needed this change. He needed to become a werewolf.

"Okay, that's enough twins, let us through," Cedric laughed. He motioned for Harry to follow him as the twins pulled Draco away, making a clear path to Cedric's father. "Why is it that you can change back to your human self and they can't?" Harry asked curiously as he looked around.

"He has to stay as a wolf the entire night, it's part of a long tradition," Cedric explained. He wrapped his hand around Harry's waist. Harry could feel the hotness of his huge hand against his cold skin and couldn't help but smile to himself. _Wearing a crop was the best idea,_ he thought to himself as he nuzzled closer to his Alpha. "Good Pup," Cedric muttered, "need to dress up more like this."

"Thank you Alpha," Harry whispered.

"My Perfect Pup," Cedric muttered. "Anyway, my father has to stay in his wolf form for the night. As I've told you, only Alphas, and those with Alpha blood can shift independently during the full moon. However, don't worry, I will be your translator. Still, be on your best behavior Pup."

"I will Alpha," Harry nodded. Cedric smiled in a proudful joy. They stopped in front of the huge Alpha, who had made a sort of throne for himself out of downed trees moved together to make a sort of resting area. "Good evening father, like I promised, I've brought my lovely Pup Harry," Cedric said.

The Alpha turned his amber gaze onto Harry. Harry felt as though his entire body stiffen in fear as the giant wolf leaned down towards Harry, its entire mouth looked bigger than Harry's body. He felt a hot breeze as the wolf breathed through its nostrils. He felt as though the wolf would open its mouth and devour him whole. But he did not move, he stayed near his Alpha, and stared up at the amber eyes that glared down at him. The Alpha moved back to it's original position and stared down at the human. Harry could feel immense power radiating from the black wolf, whose eyes never left him. _How could anybody even think to beat him?_ Harry thought to himself as he stared up at The Alpha. _Is Cedric going to be that big some day?_

"Speak Pup," Cedric whispered, "come on…"

"Oh! Uh… N-nice to meet you sir… I'm Harry Potter," Harry stuttered. He grabbed out for Cedric's hand, and felt a rush of comfort surge through his body when he found it. The Alpha did not reply, he instead just stared down at Harry. "Um… your son is very great," Harry said awkwardly. "He's very strong… like you I imagine…"

The Alpha huffed then turned his amber eyes onto Cedric. Silence filled the clearing. Harry stood nervously, fully aware of all the eyes on him, Cedric, and The Alpha. Then, moments later, the silence was broken by Cedric's laugh. He smiled and looked down on Harry, pulling the pup towards him and grabbing a hand to kiss. "Father asked if you chose your clothes specifically to seduce me into mating you now," He chuckled.

Harry blushed and looked at The Alpha, embarrassed. The large wolf looked as if it was chuckling knowingly. "M-Maybe…"

"Well, father is not opposed to the idea Pup, and, honestly, neither am I," Cedric smirked. He leaned down and whispered, "We both know that you belong to me, right Pup?"

"Yeah… I belong to you Alpha," Harry nodded.

"So we can always mate whenever we want… my love," Cedric whispered.

Harry's body and cock stiffened immediately. He groaned lustfully and looked up at Cedric, "Love…"

"Yes, love," Cedric smiled. "But… we'll talk more about that later, Pup. Father still wants to talk with you."

"Okay…" Harry nodded. He looked up at The Alpha and felt Cedric's strength fill him with confidence. "What do you want to know?"

Silence filled the clearing again as The Alpha talked with Cedric through some unknown means. "Father wonders why you were not born here. He knows that your parents moved away for some reason…"

"Yeah… my parents moved away to help my mother's sister, my aunt," Harry said. "They were… always estrange… though I don't know why. The only connection I had to Hogwarts was Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus whenever they visited."

Silence.

"Father said that you should have been born here, which I agree with, "Cedric said. "However, that does not matter, for you are at your rightful place, Pup."

"I am," Harry agreed. He was silent for a moment, then asked, "Cedric… if The Alpha knew I was supposed to be born here, does that mean I'm not fully human?"

"No, you're fully human… for now," Cedric said, giving Harry a perverted grin. "My father was just surprised that Hogwarts residents moved out. Nobody moved out, well, except for your family."

"But what about my Aunt? She moved out before my mother, from what I was told," Harry said.

"What is her name?" Cedric asked. Harry turned to The Alpha and said, "My Aunt's name is Petunia Dursley. Her maiden name was Evans."

Silence again. Harry waited anxiously for Cedric to talk. When he did, it was with a frown. "The Evans don't sound familiar… we never had them here. Maybe your mother moved here?"

"But that wasn't what I was told…" Harry frowned. "Did they lie to me?"

"My father wants to know what your plans are for the future," Cedric said. "You are going to be the Alpha's Mate, taking on responsibilities that no one else will take. What else do you plan to do with your life?"

"Plan to do with my life…" Harry whispered. He frowned. He never thought that far ahead. "I… don't know Alpha," he said, looking up at The Alpha. "I am sorry but, I don't know what to do with my life. I've been a bit of a shut-in until I met Alpha… I mean Cedric."

"He approves that you call me Alpha, Pup," Cedric smiled. "It means that you know our places in the pack."

"Thank you," Harry said.

"F-Father!" Cedric stuttered. "I did not tell him about that yet, I didn't want to scare him."

"What?" Harry asked.

"He was wondering how you would look… full of our pups," Cedric said, looking incredibly embarrassed.

"Full… what do you mean by that, Cedric?" Harry asked.

"I'll explain when we're alone, Pup. It's better we talk about that in private," Cedric explained.

"Okay…"

Harry felt a little awkward standing there now, his minding wondering about what Cedric meant about him being full of his pups. Cedric's voice snapped Harry out of his thoughts again as he said, "Father would like to ask one more question: Do you accept all responsibility of becoming my mate. Do you know fully what will happen, and the consequences of our union."

"Yes," Harry nodded. He looked up at The Alpha, his confusion about pups wiped from his mind. All he was concerned with was being Cedric's Pup. "I want nothing more than being my Alpha's Pup."

The Alpha looked down at Harry, and he could feel the weight of those amber eyes. The wolf smiled approvingly and growled out, his voice shaking Harry to his core. "Kneel, Pup," Cedric commanded.

Harry moved to his knees automatically. His head was the perfect height to his Alpha, reaching Cedric's waist, and he looked so small compared to The Alpha. Cedric's father moved for the first time. Again he leaned forward, his nose practically pressed against Harry's body, his teeth exposed. Harry stayed on his knees, waiting for his Alpha's next command. He learned how to be a good Pup.

The Alpha growled and opened his mouth wide, showing off sharp, deadly teeth, each the size of a normal human child. Harry again stayed on his knees, grateful that his anxiety was not acting up. _I have to do this for Cedric, I have to be a good Pup._

The Alpha closed his mouth and backed away, looking at Harry curiously. His eyes shifted to Cedric and again it looked as though the two were having a private conversation no one was privy to. Harry saw his Alpha frown a little, and wanted to stand and help him, hold him, but he wasn't commanded to do so yet. Finally, Cedric looked down at Harry. "My father sensed your anxiety. I had to tell him about it, and your medication for it. Sorry."

"I…I did not even feel anxious, Alpha," Harry said.

"I know Pup, but still, my father can sense it. He can see everyone's inner desires. It is how he has managed to lead the pack," Cedric said. "You may rise also, Pup. You were such a good boy, kneeling like that."

"Thank you Alpha," Harry smiled. He got to his feet and immediately relaxed into Cedric, who wrapped an arm around Harry. "Just so you know Pup, you have my father's full approval. However, he would like to meet you again when he can talk."

"I would love that," Harry smiled, looking at The Alpha. The Alpha growled once more, and Harry felt his body shaking. He held onto Cedric as the Alpha threw his head up, releasing a long, loud howl into the night. The other wolves around The Alpha threw their heads into the air and joined in the howling, even Cedric smiled and joined in, their voices filling the night. Feeling light headed and not himself, Harry laughed, his mouth feeling sore from smiling, and threw his head into the air as well, adding his voice to the choir.

"GOOD PUP!" Cedric cheered, and he encouraged Harry to howl some more. Harry gladly did so, taking deep breaths to release the loudest howls he could give. The pack howled for some time, Harry did not know how long as he was filled with an animalistic pleasure and togetherness as he howled with the pack. The Alpha's howl was one, continuous howl, a sort of calling beacon for the others to join, and the rest only stopped when the Alpha finally rested his head.

Feeling fully exhilarated, Harry turned to Cedric, "Now what?" He breathed. Cedric turned fully to Harry and wrapped both hands around his waist. "Now, my Harry, the pack will run… while you and I will mate here under the moon."

"You mean—"

"Yes my love, you will become one of us before the night is out," Cedric breathed. "Do you want that?"

"Yes Alpha! I do! I don't belong with the humans. I never felt comfortable with them! I belong here! With all of you—with you Alpha," Harry said. "I love you Cedric."

"I love you too Harry," Cedric said. "If you want to be mine, if you want to be part of our pack, and be my Pup forever. All you have to do is kneel. Kneel in front of me, Harry, and we will mate while our family runs wild in the forest. The choice is up to you, my love."

Harry nodded. He did not need to wait or think about his actions. He got to his knees immediately and smiled softly at Cedric.

"Good Pup," Cedric said. He looked at his father and nodded. The Alpha had a knowing grin and let out another howl. The wolves and Harry joined in before the werewolves ran off into the forest, leaving Harry and Cedric alone with the Alpha. The Alpha looked down on Cedric and Harry before standing at his full height. Harry was shocked to see the immense size and power of the wolf, and watched, stunned, as the Alpha walked calmly into the forest.

"Pup!" Cedric said at once. "In order to mate, I need to baptize you with my seed. You will drink my cum, and I will fuck it deep inside your hole. Do you understand?"

"Yes Alpha," Harry said.

"You are not allowed to touch your cock at all. Understand?" Cedric said.

"Yes Alpha," Harry nodded.

"If you do, you will be punished. I do not want to punish you Harry. Now…" Cedric waved his hand and all their clothes were off, leaving Cedric and Harry fully naked. Harry gasped as he stared at Cedric's hardening cock. It was huge, almost as thick as Harry's wrist, and it was surrounded by a matt of thick black pubes that made Harry go wild at the sight of them. The cock was darker than Harry expected, with a pink head that leaked pre-cum. "Open your mouth, Pup," Cedric ordered.

Harry opened his mouth as wide as he could. Cedric grabbed the base of his cock and aimed it at Harry's mouth, pushing in slowly. "Breathe through your nose, do not gag," Cedric ordered. Harry nodded around the head of Cedric's cock. He had watched enough porn to know what was going on. Cedric slid in slowly, Harry felt the hot member against his tongue and moaned, his own cock stiffening. "Don't touch it Pup, all the focus is on my cock tonight," Cedric warned. Harry nodded and began swallowing quickly in order to get used to Cedric's thick cock.

Cedric moaned softly as he thrust his cock inch by inch into Harry's sweet mouth. The human chocked easily, gagging on Cedric's thick cock as tears welled in his emerald eyes. Cedric moved his hands to Harry's hair, holding tightly and pulling slightly as he let his magic flow into the boy, letting it easier for him to breath as he shoved the final four inches of his cock into his Pup. "Good job Pup," Cedric praised, "I didn't think you could take ten inches so easily." He pushed his hips forward, burying Harry's nose into his thick pubes. "Breath it in, Harry," he ordered over Harry's gagging sounds.

Harry inhaled deeply, his nose being assaulted by Cedric's musky smell that was a mixture of cum and sweat. It was euphoric, Harry found himself breathing more, his nostrils flaring as he tried to get more and more of the great scent inside him. He breathed in more, but Cedric pulled away slowly. Harry found himself whining as he felt Cedric's cock pulling from his throat until the first two inches rested on his tongue.

"What's the matter Pup?" Cedric chuckled. "Liked the smell?"

Harry moaned again and nodded his head around Cedric's cock, his tongue lapping at the underside.

"Well, in that case," Cedric chuckled. Then, without warning, the Alpha slammed his entire cock back into Harry's throat, burying his mate deep into his hairy crotch. "Smell all you want, Pup," Cedric moaned. Harry breathed deeply and gave out a long moan. His head started to feel funny, a good funny, as he began to suck in earnest. Cedric kept the pace, Harry barely moved as he kept his mouth fully open, his lips latched onto Cedric's cock and moved inward and out with his Alpha. Harry's mouth started to get sore, his jaw ached, his chin hurt, but he did not care as Cedric began thrusting deeply into his mouth, his pubes practically invading the Pup's nose as Cedric started to go at a brutal pace.

"Fuck! So good Pup, you're such a good cocksucker," Cedric groaned. "Going to cum soon, Pup. You are going to swallow every drop, understand?"

Harry moaned and did his best to nod around Cedric's cock that was buried deep in his throat. He felt Cedric's thick cock shutter inside him, then a hot sensation of his throat and mouth being flooded with cum. He closed down his lips hard and did his best to swallow quickly. He couldn't taste most of it, but he felt the hot cum move down into his stomach. Harry kept swallowing and swallowing as more and more cum jetted from Cedric's cock. Cedric's moans filled the air as he constantly pulled Harry deeper into his crotch, blinding the submissive until all he could see, smell, and feel were his musky pubes. Harry felt like he was in heaven as Cedric pulled out his still hard cock, Harry's stomach full of his cum. "Open your mouth Pup," Cedric ordered.

Harry looked up and opened his mouth, sticking his tongue out slightly, showing his Alpha the remaining cum that rested on his tongue. It had a salty, oaky taste that reminded Harry of the woods.

"Good job Harry," Cedric cheered. Harry quickly swallowed the remaining cum and smiled up at his Alpha. His head was just as light-headed, his thoughts slowly turning to just about Cedric, a need for more cum growing inside him, forcing any anxiety he had to retreat into a corner. He pouted and looked up at Cedric. "Yes Pup?"

"More," Harry whined.

"More what?" Cedric smirked.

"I want more cock," Harry said.

Cedric laughed and smiled down at Harry, who was still on his knees. "You are such a demanding pup, Harry," he smiled. "But I'll be the good Alpha and give it to you. Get on your hands and knees. Lower your chest and give me your hole.

"Yes Alpha," Harry nodded as he got into position, resting on his chest as both hands stretched his butt cheeks apart, revealing his pink, slightly loose virgin hole.

"Such a pretty hole…" Cedric hummed. "All ready for your Alpha to destroy it."

"Cedric," Harry whined. He began feeling a hot sensation deep inside him. His hole felt like it was burning, aching with desire for Cedric. "Need you…"

"Wait Pup, I need to make sure you're ready," Cedric said. He took a step forward and crouched down, looking appreciatively at Harry's hole. He smacked Harry's hands away and took Harry's ass in his own hands, gripping hard as he spread them apart and leaned down, giving the hole one long lick with a thick, wide tongue.

"Ahh!" Harry cried, completely shocked as Cedric began eating out his hole aggressively, sticking his tongue deep inside Harry's hole, his teeth that seemed to sharpen every second scrapping against Harry's delicate flesh. Harry felt that he was melting, his bones burning as his muscles failed as he turned into a mess of moans, his cock hard and wet.

Cedric moved without warning, and Harry's moans turned into a scream that pierced the sky as Cedric thrust all ten inches of his thick cock into Harry. The boy expected pain, but there was only pleasure as every ion of his being felt to be on fire. Cedric was not a gentle lover as Harry found out quickly. His pace was brutal, his thrusts animalistic. He grunted like a savage as he pressed his body against Harry's, his hands wrapped around Harry's chest, scratching and scrapping everywhere. Harry took it all, screaming in pleasure and begging for more, his mind solely on Cedric's cock.

Then it happened.

Harry felt Cedric's knot developing inside him, stretching him even further, he knew that his ass would never be the same and he did not care. In his mind, deep inside him, Harry knew that the moment Cedric's knot formed, he was the Alpha's. Cedric growled out, his sharp nails piercings Harry's skin slightly, drawing red lines across Harry's chest as he bit down on his mate's neck, blood gushing inside him. Pain and pleasure mixed inside Harry as he bled and filled with Cedric's cum. His own cock jerked, the pleasure becoming too much as it exploded, jetting rope after rope of his own cum on the green grass underneath him.

"Cedric," Harry moaned softly, exhausted, but Cedric did not stop. He kept fucking Harry, his knot fully formed and shoved deep inside him.

"Gonna fuck you all night Pup, accept it!" Cedric growled. Harry moaned, their sweat-drenched bodies pressed against each other. He felt his stamina coming back to him gradually with each thrust of Cedric's cock until he was hard again.

They went through three full rounds with no signs of slowing down, Cedric filling Harry more and more with his cum. Harry's flat stomach started to bulge a little, his entire being and mind focused on how good it was to be fucked by his Alpha. Neither boy noticed the small changes on their bodies. How fur started to sprout, Cedric's a golden brown while Harry's black as his raven hair. Their hands and feet started to change, turning into paws with strong, leathery bottoms. Harry's glasses morphed onto his body, becoming two white circles around his eyes. Both grew, Harry becoming the size of a normal wolf while Cedric became his gigantic form. Harry's ass stretched even further as Cedric's now animalistic cock became size-appropriate. But both werewolves did not care as, with a synced howl, both Alpha and Pup came together, becoming mated forever.

 **A/N: Harry is now a werewolf…. Boy is in SO much trouble when he goes home. And thank you all for ALL your support!**

 **Rekboi:** Thank you for understanding!

 **nikkiRiddle** : Well Harry's now a werewolf and they can't exactly go back on that… Also who wants to guess who I borrowed from when envisioning The Alpha?

 **Kirsty21** : Thank you.

 **Chris Darkheart** : Thanks!

 **RedTanuki** : Thanks, and yeah Harry is slowly gaining confidence with himself and being around others. However I think him mating with Cedric NOW might cause some problems…

 **Morikoo-chan** : Don't you worry, we will learn about everything that the poor puppy had to experience in his old home…

 **Anticlimatic-Love-Story** : Thanks, and you're a bit wrong about Harry's parents… they are not oblivious to what makes him happy. They only care and worry about his anxiety, which they think is just as bad, if a little better, because Harry doesn't talk to him about it.

 **DZ2** : Well both came here at the same chapter!

 **Phoenixxfire513** : I hope the wait was worth it!

 **Alice** : Thank you! I'm a little better, but the depression is always here. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter!

 **Jeramy-Toombs** : Long time no see! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

 **Little miss fanfiction lover** : Thank you

 **Littlesprout** : Thanks!

 **Nefertari Todd** : Thanks! Glad you love everything lol

 **AnnaMerteuil** : I can do whatever I want lol


	10. Consequences

Ch. 10: Consequences

Harry's stomach bulged with Cedric's cum. The wolf had never felt so full before, his fur was stained with dried cum. But it did not matter. He was Cedric's. He was finally his Alpha's mate. A sense of ownership and belongness filled him as he and Cedric ran through the woods, howling in joy. Everything was clearer, the darkness that the woods offered had gone away.

Harry could see the trees, the grass, the different shades of green and brown as bushes, grass, and trees formed together, blending into each other, yet all completely separated to create a path for the two wolves.

There was a loud, deep howl that ran through the air, Harry stopped and perked his ears up. The howl almost sounded like human words, as if it was being automatically translated into English in his mind.

"All pack members to Alpha!"

"That is my father," Cedric growled, both wolves stopping. Harry turned to be amazed at how he was able to understand Cedric while his lips barely moved, instead just growling. "He wants us all to return to him." He nuzzled against his mate and Harry yipped as Cedric moved to his backside, Harry's tail lifting automatically as Cedric pressed his nose against Harry's loose, cum-filled ass. He did not know why Cedric did it, but it felt _good_.

"HARRY!"

Both wolves stopped, frozen. That voice was so familiar. Harry whipped around to see a large, hulking black shaggy wolf standing near them, glaring at Cedric, while a smaller, sandy-brown wolf walked up behind him. Both looked extremely anxious and angry at the same time.

Harry opened his mouth and tried to speak, but it was difficult for him. Instead a strange barking yip came out of him. He tried several more times but failed. Instead he just stared at Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus as they come closer to Harry and Cedric. Cedric jumped in front of Harry and growled menacingly. "Go away! Tonight, is about me and my mate!" he said.

"Out of the way, boy, Remus and I are here to bring Harry home, where he should be," Sirius said.

Both wolves were crouched low, their fangs and teeth bared as they growled at each other. They were equal height, but Harry somehow knew that Cedric was far stronger. He tried to get them to stop, yipping and barking madly, but no matter how much he could understand the words, he could not say them.

"Stop it, both of you," Remus said. "Harry, please come home… your parents came to us looking frantic. Lily was on the verge of fainting." Harry frowned and continued to bark. "Think of the words you want to say Harry," Remus growled softly, "and just let them growl out."

Harry thought of what he wanted to say, _'I'm sorry, I just wanted to be with Cedric,'_ opened his wolf-mouth, and growled. He heard his voice. It was broken, like a toddler learning to speak. "I sorry… be Cedric." Harry whined and hung his head.

"It will take time to get used to it Harry," Remus said. "But for now, we have to go home."

"No!"

"You have no right to speak here boy, this is a family issue," Sirius said.

"I am his family! I am his mate!" Cedric yelled.

"You're seventeen! And he's sixteen!" Sirius screamed. Cedric looked angry, very angry, and in a fit of rage he lunged towards Sirius, only for Sirius to roll out of the way. Cedric moved quickly, and the two became a single mass of tangled wolves as they tried to claw and snap at each other.

"No!"

"Stop!"

Harry tried to run to stop them both, but Remus stopped him. "You'll just get yourself hurt," he said, resting his head on top of Harry's. Harry just whined and found himself curling around his Uncle as a deeper, booming authoritarian voice growled out, "What is going on here?"

Sirius and Cedric stopped fighting immediately as The Alpha, taller than them all put together, appeared, standing at his full length. Harry stare in amazement. He thought Cedric's father was tall when he was as a human, but now as a wolf he seemed even taller. "Cedric, explain yourself."

"They are trying to take my mate away from me," Cedric panted, untangling himself from The Alpha.

"Alpha," Remus said, taking a step forward. He looked perfectly calm as he stared up at the monstrously tall wolf. "Harry snuck away from home. The Potters did not want Harry to come here on the first full moon that he has lived here. The boy suffers from anxiety, serious anxiety, that needs medication. Lily and James were worried that all of this might have been too much for Harry. They are open to him coming here, but later, after a few months of Harry living here so that there is no major shock. However, that didn't happen obviously, he is here as he snuck out. Most likely with your son's help. And now… now he is a part of our pack sooner than we hoped for. His parents and I… we talked about Harry joining the pack, and agreed that when he does, I will be explaining what will happen to him, so he can be prepared.

"His parents are frightened, they don't know if Harry is hurt, or sick, or having a mental breakdown… and their uncertainty is making them feel almost as bad as Harry does when he has an attack," Remus said. Harry looked down in shame and whined sadly, feeling incredibly guilty for making his parents feel anxious. He knew just as bad that could get. "We had to fight them to keep them in our home with Orion. So please, Sirius and I would like to bring Harry home with us."

The Alpha was quiet for a moment. Harry sniffled and found himself crying, his tears soaking his black fur. When The Alpha spoke, his words was directed towards Cedric, and Harry could feel the full venom and disappointment in them. "Cedric. You have lied to me." He turned to Remus and Sirius, who by now was standing on Harry's other side, and said, "I am sorry. My son has lied to me. I did not know of Harry's condition, nor of his parents' plan. My son has told me none of these things, except that Harry had his parents' permission to come during the full moon, as well as he had medication for slight anxiety, not the degree of which you speak of. Tonight, I have done a ritual of bringing Harry into our pack, _as a human_. I was not expecting or hoping for the two to mate as soon as they did. I knew that it was an inevitability, however I, like Harry's parents it seemed, hoped that it would happen so soon. Harry, I hope you accept my full apology for my actions, and any actions my son did to force himself on you."

 _No! He did not force himself on me!_ Harry thought quickly, _I wanted it!_

As if reading Harry's mind, The Alpha huffed, "The fact that you wanted it does not take away from my son's actions. He should have been responsible. He should have waited. You both should have waited. Mating is a sacred act, Harry. It is more than just sex. You and Cedric are now connected through a bond more powerful than any you can imagine. Your lives are now linked together. You might have thought that it was sex, but it was something more. My son should have told you this, explained everything to you. There was supposed to be a more proper, more eloquent mating ceremony akin to a wedding. Not the inauguration that I gave you tonight."

Harry whined, still looking ashamed of himself. He looked up gently to see Cedric looking equally guilty and sheepish.

"Harry," The Alpha's voice got his attention again. Go home. Go back to your parents. Do not worry about your mate, I will discipline him. Tomorrow, I would like to visit your home, and speak to you and your parents for what we will do moving forward. Don't strain yourself to speak, that will come in time, just nod your head if this is acceptable."

Harry nodded slowly.

"Then go home Harry," The Alpha said gently. Harry whined softly and turned to look at Cedric, who looked like a scared small animal as the Alpha glowered down at him. "You go home too," The Alpha commanded. "I am disappointed in you, Cedric."

"Come on Harry, let's go," Remus whispered. He nudged Harry softly to move, and the three began to move away from The Alpha, Harry sandwiched between the two.

"Are you hurt?" Sirius asked. "Did Diggory hurt you?"

"N-No," Harry whined. "I wanted it."

"Calm down Harry, we all will talk tomorrow," Sirius said. "We're just relieved to see you're ok. … Which reminds me… I'm sorry Harry, but can you lift your tail?"

 _My tail? Why?_ Harry thought, though through his weak barks he could only say, "Tail…"

"I need to check if you are pregnant," Sirius said in a serious tone. "You shouldn't be, but I would still like to check."

 _Pregnant!?_ Harry felt his anxiety start to rise again. He could get pregnant? Nobody told him about that! Cautiously, he lifted his tail. Sirius stood behind him and pressed his nose forward towards his butt. It felt odd having his uncle do this, but after a moment of sniffing Sirius said, "No worries Harry, you're not pregnant. Though I do smell Diggory all around you. It's like you took a bath in his balls."

"Sirius!"

"What? Just trying to make Harry feel better with a little humor," Sirius said.

Remus growled annoyed but said nothing. The three continued walking, the two adults pressed close against Harry, nuzzling and comforting the boy as he found himself trembling and crying. Harry did not know how long they were walking. It was odd using four paws, but somehow Harry just knew how to walk without stumbling over himself. Sirius and Remus never left his side for even an inch. Both wolves kept pressed against him, leading him and supporting him as they made their way through the dark maze that is the forest.

They've walked for what seemed like an hour until they've reached Sirius's and Remus's home. The lights were on and Harry could hear his parents fretting in there. The door opened automatically for the them when they neared it.

"Harry?"

Harry just stepped into the entrance hall when his parents appeared. The three stared at each other for a second before Lily and James collapsed on Harry, hugging him tightly. "Harry! Oh Harry, thank god you're safe. Thank God my baby boy is safe," Mrs. Potter cried as Mr. Potter said, "I'm never letting you out of my sight Harry."

" _I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"_ Harry cried out, but it just came out as low, pitiful whines as his parents hugged him tightly, all three crying. Sirius and Remus maneuvered around the three of them, the door closing and locking by itself. Mr. and Mrs. Potter held Harry tighter, the wolf collapsing onto them as he felt his legs giving way.

"Harry, oh Harry baby what happened to you? Why did you have to go out Harry baby?" Mrs. Potter cried. "Please talk to me."

Harry opened his mouth, and again pitiful whines and soft yips came out of it. There was a bark, and the three turned to see Sirius sitting on the floor, a notepad and pen hovering next to him, the words "He can't talk yet" written on it.

"Can't talk? Is he… is he going to be mute?" Mrs. Potter asked. "Sirius what's—" her words were interrupted as the first page of the notepad tore itself off and Sirius looked at the notepad as the pen wrote again.

"He is going to be fine. For now, let him sleep. We all had an exhausting night. Use the guest room."

"Thank you, Sirius, thank you," Mrs. Potter sniffled. She and her husband dried their tears and moved to their feet.

"Come on Harry," Mr. Potter said, "I think… we all need our sleep." He patted Harry's head and kissed the top of it before leading the way to the guest bedroom on the second floor. Sirius followed the three with the pen and notebook. There was a huge dog bed in the guest room for Harry, Remus was waiting inside sitting on the floor. Mr. and Mrs. Potter sat on the queen-sized bed and looked at Sirius. "In the morning…" Mr. Potter said hesitantly, "will Harry be…"

The pen moved quickly. "Harry was naked when he shifted so he will not have clothes. In the future, when he does shift with clothes, they will stay when he shifts back."

"Ok… thanks…" Mr. Potter nodded nervously. Remus moved towards him and pushed him gently onto the bed, silently urging him to sleep. The Potters kicked off their shoes but continued sitting on the bed. It was now that Harry finally had a good look at his parents.

They both looked exhausted. Their hair was extremely disorganized, it was obvious that Mrs. Potter kept pulling her hair in worriment. There were deep bags under their eyes, canyons on their foreheads, and clothes were all ruffled, both wearing slippers. Harry frowned and whined, the guilt crushing him. _I should never have left my room,_ he thought as he curled on the bed on the floor Remus gave him. He felt a blanket fall on him and looked up to see Mrs. Potter standing over him.

"We're just happy to see that you're safe Harry," she whispered. "Good night… I'm so sorry."

Harry whined. _I'm sorry._

Fully exhausted as the night's actions caught up to them, the three Potters fell into a deep sleep.

.

Harry woke up feeling warm yet oddly cold. He groaned and rubbed his head. He felt his glasses sitting on his nose as he scratched his hair.

"Morning, Harry," Sirius's voice snapped Harry up. He opened his eyes and saw that he was laying on the ground. "Ow… my butt hurts," he said.

Uncle Sirius chuckled, smiling softly, "Well considering last night, of course that would happen."

"Last night… oh right," Harry sighed. He moved to get on all fours before seeing his hands and hairless arms. "I'm… naked."

"Yeah, your parents are up, they're downstairs with Remus and Orion," Sirius said. "Just so you know, it is currently… one in the afternoon."

"I've slept that long," Harry frowned. He wrapped his blanket around himself and sat up. He looked up at his Uncle. Sirius was dressed in his normal fashion, a coffee cup in his hand as he stood in front of Harry. "I'm sorry…"

"I know Harry," Sirius said gently. "I'm sorry for ruffing up your boyfriend. But he deserves it a bit."

Harry frowned.

"Anyway Harry, your clothes are on the bed. We'll wait for you downstairs," Sirius said. He walked up to Harry and bent to kiss the top of his head, "We really are happy that you're safe, Harry," he said.

"Thank you, Uncle Sirius," Harry whispered. Sirius left, and Harry dressed slowly in silence. He slowly made his way downstairs, his rear hurting with every step as anxiety and guilt slowly filled him.

He found his parents in the kitchen sitting at a small oval wooden table with six chairs. Harry did not know what to say, so he just silently slipped into an empty chair. He kept his head down and started to play with his fingers.

"Harry, sweetie…"

"I'm sorry," Harry said.

"We know," Mr. Potter said, "Still, we need to talk about it."

"I know," Harry said. "You're both angry at me."

"No we're not angry, just… disappointed," Mrs. Potter said. Harry frowned at that but understood. He just nodded. "Though, we are glad that you are safe," he said. "Did your anxiety…"

"No, not once," Harry said, shaking his head. "I don't know why but, it doesn't act up when I'm around them. I felt nervous but… my anxiety does not act up."

"Ok… okay…" Mr. Potter said. "So you were far from having an attack last night?"

"No, I wasn't," Harry said softly.

"Well, that is one of our biggest concern," Sirius said, sitting at the table. He slid a plate of buttered toast in front of Harry. Harry took a small bite out of one.

"Yeah," Mr. Potter said, "that was our biggest concern. Harry, we didn't know what we would do if you had an attack, or worse. I mean, these are our friends, yes, but who knows what they could do if…"

"Those Weasley boys are exceptionally wild when they're like that," Sirius said. "They mean good, but their helping might have hurt you more. Especially with the claws." He wiggled his fingers lightly for emphasis. Harry just nodded again, finding himself hard to talk.

"However, you still lied to us Harry," Mrs. Potter said. "We told you that we did not want you going with Cedric during the full moon. We wanted you to wait a bit, get comfortable with Hogwarts. So… for the next two weeks, James is going to pick you up directly at the end of school, and Cedric is not allowed in your room. We've thought about not allowing him in our house at all but, Sirius told us that it wouldn't be the best idea."

"Knowing the kid, he'll just get aggravated and break in again," Sirius said. "We're a bit… territorial is a safe word I believe to use. He might mean well but, he's not going to think straight. Especially him since he's an Alpha… well supposed to be an Alpha, he's way too immature to be like his dad."

"Anyway, Harry, do you understand?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Yeah…" Harry nodded. "I do."

"Okay… so, now about your furry little problem," Mr. Potter said a little awkwardly. "You're a werewolf now Harry… our son's a werewolf… and he's only sixteen." Harry frowned, and bit his anxiety away on his toast. "So Sirius… is there some things we should um expect?"

"Well, I think we should get the biggest concern out of the way," Sirius said. "From Orion, you can guess that, well, we can get pregnant. Luckily on the way home, I've…. Checked. He's not pregnant, and so far, he has no means of getting pregnant."

"Oh, thank god," Mrs. Potter said. Harry nodded softly. He had no idea what he would have done if he was pregnant. He didn't want to be pregnant! Not at his age! Or at all!

"What else?" Mr. Potter asked.

"He'll grow a little more fondness of meat first off," Sirius said. "His attitude is going to change a little, more wolfish, territorial… and, of course, there's the full moon. He'll be forced to change under the moonlight. I would suggest him just sleeping through it, but I guess alpha-boy will not be very happy about that. There's also the magic." He snapped his fingers and one of the pieces of toasts floated from Harry's plate and into Sirius's hand. "That will come naturally in time. But there'll be bursts of it. Stuff happening that Harry can't control."

"Like what?" Mr. Potter asked.

"Remember when we were young, and chair kept chasing your dad?" Sirius grinned.

"Before turning into a singing cup, yeah," Mr. Potter chuckled.

"Well that was me losing control," Sirius said. "Expect things like that to happen. Maybe we can ask Dumbledore to help Harry get a hold of it. He should still offer classes, that's where Remus and I went to learn magic."

"That's not a bad idea, and he's already the headmaster of Hogwarts," Mr. Potter said. He looked at Harry, "What do you say Harry? Think learning from Dumbledore would be a good idea?"

"Yeah… sure," Harry nodded. "Mum, Dad… I'm sorry…"

"It's okay Harry, it's okay," Mrs. Potter hushed. "It's in the past, what's done is done. Let's just… focusing on moving on, okay?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded softly, "okay… I'm a werewolf."

"Yes Harry," Sirius said a little loudly slapping his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You're a furry, mangy, four-legged big dog of a werewolf."

A smile slipped past Harry's lips, and Sirius squeezed his shoulder, "There's that smile of yours," he said.

"Thank you, Uncle Sirius," Harry muttered around a piece of toast before biting into it again.

"Well, I think we've covered everything we need to," Sirius said, "so what don't we—"

He was cut off by the sound of a doorbell. Sirius frowned and said a bit loudly, "Remus! Are we expecting anyone?"

"No!"

"Then I wonder who it can be," Sirius said. He stood up and said, "Potters, I'll be back," and walked away.

With his uncle gone, Harry looked up at his parents. "Mum… Dad… do you hate me?"

"Never Harry," Mrs. Potter said.

"You can do nothing to make us hate you Harry, come here," Mr. Potter said. Mr. Potter and Harry stood up, and Mr. Potter pulled Harry around the table for a hug. Harry felt like a little child again in his father's arms and couldn't help but giggle softly as he felt his father's growing belly press against him. "Dad, you're gaining weight," he whispered.

"Oh, shut up you and just hug me back," Mr. Potter groaned jokingly. The two Potter men hugged. Mrs. Potter stood up and Harry immediately latched onto her, "I'm so sorry Mum, I am," he whispered.

"It's okay dear, we're just glad you're safe."

"Uhh… sorry to break up this moment but… you have a guest," Sirius said a little nervously.

Harry turned to see that Sirius was bringing in a man who looked to be in his late forties. He was tall and incredibly handsome with jet black hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a three-piece suit and looked vaguely familiar. "It is good to see you Harry Potter," the man said. He took a step forward and offered his hand to Harry's parents first before grasping Harry's in a surprisingly strong grip.

"I am Cedric's father," the man introduced himself, "my name is Thomas Riddle, I'm the mayor of Hogwarts."

 **A/N: Are any of you actually surprised about this?**

 **Phoenixfire513:** Awww thanks! I hope you've enjoyed this ending as well!

 **Angel Rose Potter** : Ty

 **Lauren Saint** : I'm glad I've helped with your day, and I like this paring too (though I love any paring with a bottom Harry). I've hoped you've enjoyed this chapter as well!

 **Staar** : You'll see what happened to Harry, but you won't like it.

 **Rekboi** : DAMN! Sounds like you had fun lol. And yeah, Cedric is Daddy.

 **Alice** : Thanks!

 **DZ2** : But is he really scary? Is he?

 **Aiden Clearwater** : Well, he's kind of grounded… parents just too worried.


	11. Mating Wedding

Ch. 11 Mating Wedding

"What can we do for you Mr. Riddle?" Mrs. Potter asked.

The small group were still in the kitchen. Mr. Riddle had taken a seat across from the Potters and Sirius, a cup of tea made by Sirius nursing between his hands. Harry could not help but stare at the man. He was so different, yet so familiar. His eyes were far from the amber he saw last night, yet there was something Harry recognized in his now dark brown eyes, his smile revealed severely pointed canines that Harry remembered from when Mr. Riddle growled at him, and his voice… was too familiar to Harry for this to be the first time Harry heard it.

"No, no, today is about what I can do for you, Mrs. Potter," Mr. Riddle said. "I wish only to help your son during his early transition. I am sure Sirius has told you already, but just in case I would like to repeat that I had no idea of my son's intentions last night, I believed that Harry had your permission to be with us that night. Also I was led to believe that both of you have approved of allowing Harry to enter the pack _as a human_. To be changed at a later date, hopefully when both he and Cedric were in their twenties. Instead, it seems we have another case like Mr. Draco Malfoy."

"Draco? You mean Harry's friend?" Mr. Potter asked.

"Yes, he was changed shortly after moving in with his boyfriend's family, the Weasleys," Mr. Riddle nodded.

 _Boyfriends,_ Harry mentally corrected.

"Wait, does that mean our Harry—"

"No, he will not have to move in with Cedric, nor does Cedric have to move in with Harry," Mr. Riddle said. "In fact, that situation is something I am sure we both would rather avoid. Mr. Malfoy lives with the Weasleys due to unfortunate circumstances."

"Draco's parents died in the same car crash as Cedric's," Harry explained softly.

"Exactly," Mr. Riddle nodded. "And ever since then, Cedric has been living with me as my heir while the Weasleys were kind enough to take in Mr. Malfoy. However, that subject is not what we are here about today. No, we need to find a way to stop, or suppress, this bond that Harry and Cedric now have. This bond will pull each other closer, it will pain them to be apart. Normally this will not be a problem, as bonded werewolves are usually married or live together, however due to my son's idiocy and hormone-crazed body, that is obviously not the case."

"So what are we supposed to do, Mr. Riddle?" Mr. Potter asked. "What exactly will happen to my son because of this bond?"

"He will become agitated at times, showing signs of melancholia, and, at the worst times, seek ways to be with my son," Mr. Riddle said. "It is natural to say that the same will happen to Cedric, though at a larger degree due to his status as an Alpha."

"How do we stop it?" Mrs. Potter asked. 'Cedric is a nice boy, but I do not want him barging into our home."

"Yes, well, I am thinking of fooling their bond," Mr. Riddle said.

"Fooling it?" Mr. Potter asked.

"Yes," Mr. Riddle nodded. "Even now, my son is feeling a strong urge to be near Harry. This urge will be problematic for both him and Harry. As we speak, Cedric has taken it to himself to lock himself in his room, though I believe we both can agree that we don't want to lock our sons in their rooms forever until they are of aged to get married." He chuckled kindly, as if he had laughed the same way too many times. "That will undoubtedly do more harm than good."

"It will," Mrs. Potter said. "Harry had just started getting out of his room. When we lived in Surrey, he would spend most time in there."

 _Because of my cousin,_ Harry thought to himself.

"We've already told Harry that I will be driving him to and from school," Mr. Potter said. "At least for the next two weeks. We want to limit Harry's interactions with Cedric, we don't know what this will do with his anxiety."

"Is it that bad?" Mr. Riddle asked.

All three of the Potters and Sirius shared a forlorn look, the adults looking at Harry, who's attention returned to his lap as he moved to the back of his chair, everything suddenly feeling extremely heavy.

It was Mrs. Potter who answered, speaking hesitantly. "When Harry was young, he had a… very severe attack. We were visiting my sister, and at the time my brother in law's sister, Marge, was visiting too. Marge is… a strict person, she breeds bulldogs, see, and she brings them over whenever she was visiting. Harry had a small panic attack while we were there and, we honestly don't know why but, Marge's dogs suddenly lunged at Harry. James had to physically restrain the dogs while I tried to get Harry to calm down. He collapsed on the floor tearing at his chest as if he was having a heart attack and couldn't breathe."

"And that woman had the nerve to yell at me for kicking her dog. Ripper I think was his name," Mr. Potter said bitterly.

"I see," Mr. Riddle frowned. "I did not know that it was that severe. Is Harry on medication?"

"Yes, ever since," Mrs. Potter nodded. "And ever since then we were… a bit overly cautious, I would say with Harry."

"A natural response," Mr. Riddle said. "However, if we can focus back on their bond. In order to trick their bond into thinking that they are closer than they are, even when they live in separate housing, I propose to stage a mating ritual, a wedding if you will, that they will have properly once they are of age."

"Wait, wait," Mrs. Potter frowned. "You want Cedric and Harry to be _married_?"

"In a word? Yes," Mr. Riddle said. "This will not be an authentic wedding, mind you, just real enough to fool the bond between them."

"And how will this fool their bond?" Sirius asked.

"When my son transforms, his instincts mostly take over," Mr. Riddle said. "He still has his mind and can speak intelligently, but his reasoning becomes animalistic. 'Harry is my mate, I am his Alpha, he is mine. I need him.' Thinking like that. The faux-wedding will ensure that our sons' animalistic instincts, their wolves if you will, fully believe that they are completely together. Harry is Cedric's and Cedric is Harry's Alpha. With that thought inside them, it does not matter how far away from each other they are, that belief will control their need to be physically near each other and prevent any agitation, unusual behaviors, and, in Harry's case, extreme panic attacks."

The Potters were quiet for a second, absorbing Mr. Riddle's words. "So," Harry said, looking up at Mr. Riddle, "the wedding is going to trick Cedric and mine wolves, so we can stay at our own homes?"

"That is correct Harry," Mr. Riddle nodded.

"Okay… Mum, Dad, I want to do it," Harry said softly, looking at his parents.

"Harry, this is a wedding we're talking about, marriage," Mrs. Potter said.

"But it's not actually a wedding," Harry said. "And besides, Cedric and I can have a real wedding after university."

"It's for the best Lily," Mr. Potter said.

"I know it is James, but… they're so young! To be having a wedding at their age, even a fake one…"

"It will just be us five," Mr. Riddle said. "Yourselves, myself, and my son. No need for a reception, no need for fancy suits. Harry and Cedric will stand in front of me, and I will bind them together. It will take around ten minutes for us to fool their wolves, and afterwards we can live normal lives until it is time for the two of them to be properly married."

Mrs. Potter frowned in thought for a moment until nodding slowly, "Okay, okay that would work I suppose. But what about the full moons?"

"Harry will be joining us for those naturally," Mr. Riddle said. "I will give you my word that he will stay by my side. Furthermore, the next full moon my son will not be attending. For punishment's reasoning. I would like for that meeting to be what last night should have been about: introducing Harry to the pack."

"Okay, that's acceptable," Mrs. Potter nodded.

"Good. Now, if I may, I would also like to offer my services to teaching Harry how to control his magic," Mr. Riddle continued.

"Thank you for your offer, but we have already agreed to let Professor Dumbledore teach Harry magic," Mr. Potter said.

"I see… that is disappointing," Mr. Riddle frowned.

"Disappointing?"

"Yes, the old man and I are at odds," Mr. Riddle said. "We have been fighting intellectually for almost forty years now, ever since I was twenty-five. The old man believes that we should separate our magical abilities from our true natures as werewolves. While I believe otherwise. What we are, what we have, the gift to transform into powerful beasts and yield magic, is a gift that both needs nurturing. He is intelligent and wise, I will give you that, but he is also an old coot if he believes that we can separate who we are. _Wizards_ , what an offensive name."

"Well then… either way, we think it would be best for Harry to learn from Professor Dumbledore," Mr. Potter said. "I mean, he is already the headmaster of Hogwarts."

"I see… very well then," Mr. Riddle said, though he still looked disappointed. "However, I will insist that I teach Harry how to control his wolf. Like it or not, he is an Alpha's mate now. As such he will have responsibilities and abilities that the others do not." His eyes flicked to Sirius as he said that.

"Ok," Harry nodded before his parents spoke. "I'll do it."

"Excellent Harry," Mr. Riddle smiled. "Now, I must be off, I have suddenly become very busy. I hope to see you before the next full moon Harry, where I expect _all_ of my pack to show up, regardless of age. Good day."

He stood up and excused himself, walking himself out the door.

The Potters and Sirius looked at each other in silence for a few moments. Even after the front door opened and closed, the four of them were silent. Harry did not know what to say, he felt both relieved yet extremely hurt. He was worried about what Cedric was going through and hoped that the boy did not regret anything they did last night.

Harry got his answer the moment he stepped into Hogwarts School. Two big, muscled arms swooped Harry up and Harry only saw Cedric's face for a nanosecond before their lips were smashed together and moans were rumbling from both their throats.

"Pup, oh Pup I missed you, Harry," Cedric moaned. "My Pup." He began kissing Harry's neck, where a scar was starting to form where the Alpha had bit him.

"Alpha, please," Harry mewled. "Missed you too."

Cedric moved Harry against a wall where the two pressed against each other, Harry wrapping his legs and arms around the older teen as the Alpha assaulted his neck and bite mark. Their cocks grew hard and tears welled in Harry's eyes as pleasure overtook him.

"Never letting them take me from you Harry," Cedric growled. "Missed you so much."

"Love you," Harry gasped.

Cedric suddenly stopped kissing Harry. The boy looked at Cedric in disappointment only to see the teen frowning.

"I shouldn't have done this," he said. "I'm sorry Harry, I, I took this too far this weekend."

"No!" Harry screamed. "Don't blame yourself! I wanted it! I wanted you to mate me, to—to fuck me." His voice turned into a whispered. "I wanted to belong to you in every way I can. And I still do." He took Cedric's hand and slowly moved it down towards his butt. He pressed Cedric's hand against his clothed ass where Cedric felt a sex toy shoved in Harry's hole. "Alpha," Harry whined. "Don't blame yourself. It's both our faults."

"Pup," Cedric sighed. "You are too good to me."

"I love you Cedric."

"I love you too Harry," Cedric said. He carefully dropped Harry to the floor and held his hand. "Come on," he said. "Let's get go find the others."

"Okay," Harry nodded. The two walked down the school's corridors, unaware of the angry, jealous set of eyes following them.

Hogwarts after being mated was surprisingly still the same for Harry. His friends celebrated that Harry was now a werewolf, Ron wrapping an arm around Harry's neck declaring, "You're a real dog now, Harry!" while Hermione just watched slightly disapprovingly.

"Did you two even think of the consequences?" she berated.

"No, but I've talked to my parents and we're going to work through it," Harry said. "Cedric is only allowed in the house for now whenever my Mum or Dad is with us, he is not allowed in my room at all, and my Dad is driving me to and from school. Also, Professor Dumbledore is teaching me magic, my first lesson is actually today after school, while Mr. Riddle is teaching me how to control my wolf."

"That's… actually good," Hermione said. "I was worried that you would get yourself hurt."

"No, I won't," Harry said seriously. He looked graven, and closed his eyes for a moment, blocking out all thoughts, before opening them again with a smile. "Anyway, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll see you guys in Professor Flitwick's class."

"Alright, see you Harry," Hermione said, and she and Ron walked off.

Harry turned around and started to make his way to the nearest bathroom on the floor. He was thankful that it was empty as he walked into a stall and locked the door behind him. Cedric had performed a charm so that Harry didn't need any bowel movements, but he still needed to pee like a race horse. _I shouldn't have drank all that water during lunch with this in me,_ Harry chastised himself as he pulled down his pants and bent over the toilet slightly to pull out a large, vivid-red dildo. He moaned as it was pulled out, his wide hole feeling suddenly empty as a stream of pee came from his flaccid dick.

"Shit!"

He quickly aimed for the toilet with one hand as he held the dildo with the other. When he was done, Harry pulled his pants high enough to walk out of the stall and washed his hands and dildo. Dropping his pants again, Harry leaned over the sink and reached back to reinsert the dildo, biting his lip to keep from moaning.

 _Flash._

"I never knew an Alpha bitch would be so hot."

Harry froze. In horror, he turned his head to see Cormac McLaggen standing by the closed bathroom door, a phone in his hand and a victorious smirk on his face.

 _Flash._

"Damn, don't stop just because of me Harry, keep going," he said. "This is going to my private collection."

"McLaggen!" Harry said. He scrambled to put on his pants, his face heating up in shame and anger. "What the fuck—"

"Damn, one day as a werewolf and you're cursing so much," McLaggen said. "Diggory is such a bad influence on you."

"Delete those pictures," Harry demanded.

"No, I think I'll use these pictures at night," McLaggen smirked. "Unless you offer something else for me to use?"

"Fuck off."

"I would rather be fucking you," McLaggen chuckled. "It's going to happen anyway, soon enough." He chuckled darkly as he slipped his phone into his pocket and approached Harry. Harry glared at him but found he was backing up. His anxiety was starting to act up.

"W-What do you mean?" Harry demanded in a wavering voice.

"What I mean, Harry," McLaggen smirked. He and Harry were only six inches apart now, McLaggen towering over Harry as he found himself backing into the sinks, "is that I'm going to take over the pack. First by getting rid of your boyfriend, then his father. Afterwards, I'm going to fuck you over, and over, and over again until you submit to me."

"N-No!" Harry screamed. Cormac chuckled darkly and reached out towards Harry. Harry's eyes closed and he huddled into a corner on his knees. He could feel a hand on his head, pulling his hair roughly. "Get away from me Piers!"

There was a scream and the hand was away from his hair in an instance, followed by a loud thud. Harry's eyes shot open as he jumped to his feet. He saw Cormac on the ground ten feet away from him. The Gryffindor looked dazed for only a moment before jumping up glowering. "You little bitch—"

"Mr. Cormac! Mr. Potter! What in heaven's name is going on here?" Professor McGonagall stormed into the bathroom looking absolutely livid. "Fighting in a bathroom while classes are going, what ever were the you of you thinking?"

"I'm sorry Professor… I lost control," Harry said.

Professor McGonagall looked disappointed, but said, "Professor Dumbledore has informed the staff on your situation, Mr. Potter, but that does not excuse you for rule breaking. I expect to see both of you in my office after school."

"But Professor I have lessons with Professor Dumbledore," Harry said.

"Then you will come the next day," Professor McGonagall said. "Now, both of you get to class before I decide to take points away."

"Yes ma'am," Harry said. Professor McGonagall turned and left the bathroom. McLaggen and Harry followed her a second later, McLaggen grabbing Harry's arm and hissed, "Tell anyone about my plan, and my private collection will not be so private."

Harry paled as McLaggen walked away from him, laughing softly to himself. He found that he couldn't get his feet to move. He squeezed his eyes shut and focused all his energy on his anxiety, forcing himself to relax.

"Mr. Potter get to class now!" Professor McGonagall said sternly. Harry opened his eyes, frowned, and moved, his feet heavy and body weighed down by endless shame.


	12. A New Purpose

Ch. 12

A New Purpose

Harry couldn't concentrate. He needed class to be over, so he can run to Cedric. After the bathroom incident, Professor McGonagall escorted Harry to his next class. He tried to tell the teacher what happened but couldn't find his voice. Instead he had to suffer a feeling of an anxious dread as he thought of Cormac with his pictures.

He was the first one out the door when the bell rang, practically running through the halls, not knowing where he was going. He somehow knew that he would run into Cedric eventually. He found the older boy talking with some friends.

"Alpha!" Harry whined as he practically jumped into Cedric's arms.

"Pup, what's wrong?" Cedric asked, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry, sensing something was amiss. Harry whined and shoved his head further in Cedric's chest. Cedric frowned and looked at his friends, "I'll see you guys later, I have to walk Harry to his special classes."

His friends nodded, and Cedric carried Harry away down the corridor, and into a nearby empty classroom. He set Harry down gently on the teacher's desk, causing the submissive to yip softly. "Harry, Pup, tell me what's wrong," Cedric demanded.

Harry looked up at Cedric and frowned. "Promise me you won't do anything," he sniffled.

"Harry—"

"Promise me, you won't do anything," Harry said again. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

"The school won't do anything," Cedric scoffed.

"With the pack," Harry stressed. Cedric was silent for a moment, a deep frown etching his face. Giving a sigh, he closed his eyes for a moment before placing both his hands on Harry's shoulders. Harry could feel the hands slowly grow into paws as Cedric focused himself. He opened his eyes to reveal amber, wolfish eyes. "Tell me Pup," he said, his voice deeper, different.

Harry felt a strange calming effect fall upon him. His and Cedric's eyes connected, and Harry opened his mouth, speaking in a calm tone. "I went to the bathroom to pee. It was empty, so I took out my plug since it was pressing against my prostate. I went out the stall so I can lean and put it back in when Cormac came in and took two pictures. I freaked and lost control of my magic, pushing him away, but he threatened that he was going to kill you and Alpha… and make me his bitch."

Harry could feel Cedric's anger radiate through his body. He started to look more wolf-like, his face stretching out, brown fur began sprouting out everywhere. He started to grow, becoming much taller than Harry as his paws pressed the submissive down. "Cedric…. Alpha, please calm down," Harry panicked. "You promised me that you wouldn't do anything."

"He threatened my mate!" Cedric snapped, his mouth revealing a row of sharp teeth. "I'll rip him to shreds!"

"Cedric please! You'll get in trouble and I'll never see you again," Harry said. He grabbed onto Cedric's arms which were in the middle of growing fur. Holding tightly, Harry closed his eyes and said, "Please, I don't want you to leave me. I promised myself that this won't happen again… after Piers."

Cedric stiffened. Harry could feel his boyfriend shifting back, his paws shrinking into regular hands on his shoulder, his fur giving way to the fabric of his shirt, the weight pressed against him lightening. "What happened?" Cedric whispered.

Harry whined and looked up at Cedric. "My cousin," he whispered. "Dudley. He made sure that I would never have any friends."

"What did he do?" Cedric whispered.

Harry frowned, though he could feel his anxiety calm under Cedric's touch, he still wasn't ready to tell Cedric. He shook his head and looked up at his love. "I…I can't describe it, not yet… I'm too afraid. But I want to tell you everything Cedric, everything. But I can't do that if you're sent away… or worse."

Cedric was fully human again. He pulled Harry into a tight hug, his hand moving to caress the back of Harry's head. "I promise you, Harry," Cedric whispered. "I will never do anything to bring you any harm or trouble. I just want to love you forever."

"I love you Cedric," Harry said softly.

"I love you too Pup," Cedric said. "And that's why I promise I will never get in trouble. I will do everything I can to be the mate you deserve, to be the Alpha you deserve." He brought Harry in for a deep, gentle kiss that melted the younger boy.

"Will you go after Cormac?" Harry asked when they separated.

"Don't say his name, please," Cedric breathed.

"Will you?"

"No Pup, I will not," Cedric said.

"Okay, I feel better," Harry nodded. "After my class with Dumbledore, we'll both go to your father. I'll tell him what happened, he'll know what to do."

"Of course, yes," Cedric nodded. "Can I walk you to Dumbledore's?"

"Yes please," Harry said in a small voice. He slid off of the teacher's desk, and Cedric took his hand. The two silently walked out of the classroom and down the corridors towards Dumbledore's office, the smaller Hufflepuff leaning onto Cedric.

When they reached Dumbledore's office, Cedric kissed Harry goodbye and watched him go up the spiraling staircase until he was out of sight. Then he turned around and walked down the corridor, taking his phone out of his pocket. Deciding to make a very important text to Fred and George.

 _Cedric: Where is Cormac?_

 _Fred: Last I saw him he was heading home, why?_

 _George: Something wrong?_

 _Cedric: That fucking bastard threatened my pup. He has pictures of Harry fixing his plug in the bathroom._

 _George: That's terrible!_

 _Fred: The bastard!_

 _Cedric: I know. I'm going to end him. Today. Find him and bring him to me. I'll be waiting at our spot. Do not let your puppy know._

 _George: Don't worry, we won't._

 _Fred: We will have him in ten minutes flat._

 _Cedric: Good._

Cedric pocketed his phone and immediately made for his car. He knew that Dumbledore's lesson with Harry will take a while. The old man loves to talk. Out of the school, Cedric made a beeline for his car, practically thrusting his key into the ignition as he sat down. His anger began to take control as he thought about Cormac. He growled and snapped to himself for being a stupid mate, for not being there when his Pup needed him, for being an Alpha who disappointed his Pup. But that will all change today.

He drove towards the forest, parking on a street corner. He began walking, his feet growing heavier with each step. He held back until the darkness of the forest overtook him, then he quickly shifted, letting out a terrible howl as he ran through the trees, letting out as much frustration as he could. Soon enough the darkness of the forest was over took by a blinding light and Cedric was in a clearing with a few downed logs and a large tree trunk in the middle. Cedric took his place on the tree trunk, and waited for his prey.

.

"Harry! So glad of you to come, and not a minute too soon," Dumbledore chuckled as Harry entered his office. "Your mother and father wish that I teach you the basics of magic now, however I am sure that you are well aware of that fact."

"Yes sir," Harry nodded.

"Very good, very good," Dumbledore said. "Now, before we begin, I would like to test your memory if you wouldn't mind." He took a map of Hogwarts with a lot of circles and weird symbols written on it. "Do you remember what this map was about? We have talked about it at the beginning of the year, when you were sorted into Hufflepuff."

Harry looked at the map and pondered for a moment. "They are… all about aether, right? It's what gives us our magic and it's only found here."

"That is correct!" Dumbledore cheered. "For some reason, the supernatural substance we call aether only exists here, at Hogwarts, nowhere else in my studies have I found aether measures. There have been pockets, yes, but they dwindle compare to Hogwarts's aether.

"Magic, Harry, is simply us controlling the aether, bending it to our will, be it to move an object through the air, light a shove on, or even help put on your socks when your back refuses to cooperate," Dumbledore chuckled. "Magic has an infinite amount of use.

 _I know,_ Harry thought to himself, _I use it already to keep my hole clean and ready for Cedric._

"Now today I just want to tell you of our history Harry, how I believe aether came into this world, and how I hope to expand it," Dumbledore said. "With that knowledge, I am certain that we can make a very effective wizard out of you." He chuckled to himself and Harry smiled. He was actually interested in the history of aether, and found his previous worries melt away as he opened a notebook and began to listen intently to Dumbledore's small lecture.

.

Cedric stood up on his paws as Fred and George dragged between them a struggling Cormac. His arms were tied behind his back, and his nose was bleeding. "Sorry we took so long, he put up a bit of a fight," Fred smirked.

"We had to use our new toy on him," George pouted. "It was going to be a surprise for Draco. This rope actually tightens the more you struggle against it. It's a Weasley original."

Cedric just huffed. He stepped down from trunk and circled his prey. Tied and bloodied, Cormac stood tall as he glared at the wolf. "What this about, Diggory?" he spat. Cedric growled in response, bearing his teeth and fangs at the teen.

Cedric began to shift until he was standing face to face with Cormac. He looked at both Fred and George. "Leave us," he said.

The twins nodded, and both gave Cormac a sadistic smirk. Fred gave Cormac's shoulders a couple of pats as they turned and left the teen to Cedric's wrath. Cedric waited until they were gone before grabbing for Cormac's throat. His eyes flashed a dangerous amber color as with amazing strength, he lifted and threw Cormac into the nearest log. Cormac's body smashed against it, and he fell to the ground. Fuming, Cedric pounced on the boy and grabbed Cormac's hair, pulling it tightly as he lifted his head and torso up a couple inches.

"I should tear you apart for taking those pictures of my pup," Cedric growled out. "You think you can become Alpha of this pack? You think you can kill me? Kill my father? You are far from wrong, _mutt_." Cedric's body trembled with power, he began to shift, he could feel his Alpha blood boiling inside him. He did not turn into a wolf, nor did he stay a man. He grew larger, taller, his muscles expanded, fur booming out in a dark brown color. The hand that held Cormac's hair turned into claws that scrapped against the boy's scalp. His face became that of his wolf's, his legs became powerful, and he continued to grow until he was eight feet fully standing, his fur darker than before, eyes fully red. He was holding Cormac into the air by his head. The teen was struggling to change, whining and yipping pathetically as it felt his head was being torn from his neck.

"This, _mutt_ , is the power of the Alpha," Cedric growled out. "This is what it means to be Alpha. Tell me again. Do you still think you can kill me?"

Cormac struggled, his eyes welling with tears as blood drained from his face. "N-No… please," he begged.

"Louder!"

No!" Cormac cried out pathetically. "I can't kill you!"

Cedric chuckled darkly and tossed Cormac to the floor. "Who is Alpha?" Cedric demanded.

"Y-You are."

"And what are you?"

"A mutt! I'm a mutt! Please Cedric don't kill me—I'll, I'll delete the pictures, I only was jealous of you, you know, you get everything even a beautiful mate while I have nothing but—ahh!" Cedric's rambling was cut short as Cedric clawed his shirt off in one quick move. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Making sure you remember your place, mutt," Cedric growled out. "I don't want you to ever touch my mate again…" Cedric held a clawed finger in the air and, moving by instinct, because drawing in the air. Black aether began to appear around Cedric's claw as a design began to take shape. It was of a circle, lashed with what looked like a whip held by no one. In the circle was a wolf's paw. That design hovered in the air, black as night, before glowing into a furious red as the Alpha Cedric muttered words that he did not understand normally. The brand lowered itself towards Cormac, who found that he could not move as he tried to struggle still, his arms were locked against his chest, pressed tightly by what felt like steel bands.

Cormac began to breath heavily, fear completely in his eyes as the band pressed itself against Cormac's chest, and a hot searing pain overtook him. He began to scream but Cedric moved to cover his mouth. The brand continued to press against Cormac and he began to feel its magic work as it sunk deeper and deeper into his skin. He felt his resistance fading, his hatred for Cedric increasing tenfold before being oppressed by a strong command to obey. His mind was his, his feelings were his own, but that command to obey grew louder, violent. The brand continue to sink into him, leaving the black mark on his chest. He could feel the brand forcing itself onto his very wolf. He thrashed in pain, but that soon came to pass as all he could do was scream and whimper against Cedric's hand.

The Alpha wolf smirked victoriously. He removed his hand from Cormac's mouth and admired his work. Cormac always had a great body, his chest was fully formed with two large pecs, and he always seemed to sport a full six pack. Now right above his heart, Cedric's mark rest black as night against the once cocky wolf's skin. Cormac whined and cried, still looking pathetic and utterly confused.

"What are you?" Cedric demanded.

"A mutt," Cormac answered, looking confused.

Cedric chuckled. He reached around and easily cut the rope with his claws. Standing up fully, he looked down at Cormac. "Kneel," he commanded.

Cormac tried to give him a glare, but found his body was moving on it's own until the teenage werewolf was kneeling in front of Cedric. "What did you do to me Alpha?" Cormac demanded.

"The aether," Cedric said. "A secret my father taught me. As Alpha, I can control aether directly, more so than all others. I've forced the aether to turn into a seal, a brand, that will make sure you and your wolf learns obedience."

"Obedience?" Cormac asked.

"Yes…" Cedric chuckled. He began turning back to his human self, losing height and muscle, but still looking imposing in front of the kneeling Cormac. "Your little plot to become Alpha is over. Forever. From now on, that mark will show you as my servant. You can no longer act out or rebel against me, you are at the bottom of our hierarchy."

Cormac's face paled. "Bottom…"

"Yes," Cedric chuckled. "But don't worry, you'll soon learn to love it, after you learn a few manners. Now. Give me your phone."

Cormac shot him a glare, but still he reached into his pocket and handed Cedric his phone. Cedric unlocked it and quickly went to Cormac's pictures. The two pictures of Harry were the most recent ones. Cedric deleted them, then went to the recently deleted albums to get rid of them permanently. He looked at Cormac glaring at him on his knees shirtless, his new mark for all to see and got a very sadistic idea. Without asking, he took a photo of McLaggen and made it his new background. "Get up," Cedric ordered, flashing the new background to Cormac. "You will keep this until I give you permission to change it."

"Fuck you," Cormac spat, but he pocketed the phone when Cedric gave it back to him.

"Please, I could have done much worse to you. I've only didn't because of my promises to Harry" Cedric said. "However, I am warning you now, however. If you even think about touching Harry again, I don't care what promises I've gave him, I will tear you apart. Understand."

"Yes Alpha," Cormac McLaggen spat out, looking furious, but couldn't do anything about it. Cedric continued to smirk at Cormac's fury. "Walk to my car," Cedric ordered, "I will save you the trouble of walking home humiliated. I never said I was a cruel Alpha."

Cormac glared at him, but moved nevertheless. Cedric pulled out his phone and decided to update Fred and George.

 _Cedric: Mission Successful. The pictures are destroyed and we now have a new mutt._

 _Fred: Damn! What did you do?"_

 _Cedric: Not completely sure. I've transformed into a form my dad warned me about. A form that he only used twice, and gave Cormac a sort of seal. He has to obey orders from now on._

 _George: Nice! Sounds super sexy._

 _Fred: What are you going to make him do?_

 _Cedric: I don't know, I'll have to think about that later. For now, let's focus on giving the cocky bastards some manners to learn._

He chuckled to himself as he pocketed his phone. They've reached his car and Cormac automatically reached for the passenger's seat.

"What are you doing?" Cedric demanded.

"Getting in your car like you told me, Diggory," McLaggen said with vile.

"That's Harry's seat, you're not worthy to even think of sitting there, get in the back," Cormac ordered. McLaggen grumbled to himself, but got in the back. Cedric got into the car and began to drive, both were silent the entire way to Cormac's home. Once Cedric pulled up, however, he turned to McLaggen. He took McLaggen's phone again and put his number into it before kicking Cormac out and speeding his way back to Hogwarts.

He pulled up just as Harry was walking out of the school. "Pup! How was it?" Cedric smiled.

"Good! Dumbledore actually taught me a lot of interesting things about the aether," Harry smiled. "I've filled out five pages of notes worth just about it."

There was a honk and Cedric and Harry turned to see Mr. Potter parked behind Cedric. He got out of the car, looking a little crossed. "One day and you already forgot about your punishment Harry?" he asked in a semi-joking manner.

"Sorry Dad, I was just talking to Cedric about my lesson with Dumbledore," Harry said.

"Alright, well you can tell him tomorrow," Mr. Potter said. "Mum needs you home to help with dinner."

"Oh, ok," Harry said. He looked at Cedric and gave a sheepish smile. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"I'll call you tonight," Cedric said with a wink. He leaned out of his window to look at Mr. Potter, "See you tomorrow Mr. Potter," he called out.

"See you later Cedric," Mr. Potter waved. Harry stepped back and watched Cedric drive away before getting into his dad's car. "So, how was school?" Mr. Potter asked.

Harry frowned for a second. "Alright," he decided to lie. "Normal day, but Professor Dumbledore's lesson was really fascinating."

"Really? Think you can throw fireballs yet?" Mr. Potter laughed. "Sirius did that to impress Remus once, you know, it failed drastically of course."

Harry smiled and shook his head, "No, nothing that dramatically, I just learned what allows us to do magic, and Dumbledore's theories on why it is only here."

"Us?" Mr. Potter asked, "Sounds like you're getting used to becoming a werewolf rather quickly."

"Yeah," Harry nodded, smiling softly to himself. "Yeah, I guess I am…"

 **A/N: Leave your thoughts in a review! Can't believe we're almost done with this story…**


	13. A Second Welcome

Ch. 13

A Second Welcome

The next month proceeded a pace so face that it made Harry's head spin. With his new magic lessons, the boy was constantly busy trying to learn about aether and how to control it. His head was in a constant spinning feeling as he did his best to absorb information. But that was not the strangest thing in the young werewolf's opinion. No, the weirdest thing was McLaggen.

Somehow the boy had a swift and sudden change of behavior. He was nice to Harry and Cedric, almost subservient even.

"Harry let me carry that!" Cormac said with a smile as he took Cedric's and Harry's bags. They were walking from Harry's last class. For the last three days, Harry has felt a terrible itch as the Full Moon came closer and closer. Harry could barely focus in class, Dumbledore allowed him a few days off to get used to the sensation. He felt as though his skin was on fire, that he wanted to tear his skin away with his fingers to get some relief. He couldn't sleep, he was always hungry and horny. His cock was always hard and leaking whenever he was near Cedric, and his hole quivered with a great need, surprisingly going moist. Harry had to excuse himself from class a couple times just to relieve the pressure building inside him. Of course, this full moon Harry and Cedric will be separated, Cedric grounded to his room while Harry will be with The Alpha.

"Pup, let McLaggen hold your bag," Cedric said in a strangely uncaring tone towards McLaggen. Harry hated him too, but he didn't think that Cedric would act to strangely towards the boy. Where was the anger that he could barely hold in? The spite? Something happened that made Cedric cruel and McLaggen submissive. Harry had a feeling Cedric would never tell him, so he was just going to ask The Alpha instead.

"Okay," Harry nodded, giving his bag to McLaggen. The ex-bully took it silently and added it to his load. Cedric just smirked and pulled Harry to him, his hand resting on Harry's ass. "So Harry," he said so McLaggen could clearly hear him. "How's the moon treating you? I bet your hole is _leaking_ for my cock again, eh Pup?"

"Cedric!" Harry said, looking astonished. "What has gotten into you?"

"What pup? It's the moon! I can't stand being away from you," Cedric whined. "It's the Full Moon tonight, we should be mating again, not separated."

Harry frowned. He didn't know why Cedric was acting like this when a few weeks ago he knew how horrible Cedric was feeling for mating him early. When they got to the parking lot, Harry looked around. He saw that Ron did not leave, the redhead just getting into his truck with the twins and Draco.

"I'm going to go home with them," Harry said, pointing to them.

Cedric frowned, "Are you sure?" he asked. "I'm more than happy to—"

"That's fine Ced, I need to prepare for tonight anyway," Harry said, biting his lower lip. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" He quickly kissed Cedric's cheek and looked at McLaggen. "Can I uh have my bag back?" McLaggen nodded and gave it to him silently.

Harry then turned and made a quick line to Ron's truck. "Ron!"

The redhead turned and smiled at Harry. "Hey Harry, we were just about to leave to get ready for tonight," he said.

"Great," Harry breathed. "Look I hate to ask this, but can I bum a ride off of you?"

"Sure, but why aren't you going home with Cedric?" Ron frowned. "Doesn't he normally drive you?"

"Yeah, but he's acting weird today," Harry said. "I'll tell you on the way."

"Ok, hop in," Ron nodded. He and Harry got into the front of the truck while Fred, George, and Draco were squeezed into the back, though the three shown no signs of annoyance as Draco basically straddled both twins' laps. Harry looked outside the window and frowned when he saw Cedric staring at the truck with complete annoyance, McLaggen standing behind him with his head down.

"So, what's up?" Ron asked.

"It's Cedric and McLaggen, they've both been acting so weirdly," Harry sighed. "I don't know what's change. I mean all of a sudden, McLaggen is following Cedric's orders and being _nice_ to me and him! It's totally not natural!"

"Hold on," Ron said, "McLaggen, the big idiot who hates Cedric and all of us, is actually following Cedric's orders?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

"Strange," Ron muttered. He was silent for a moment and looked at Harry, "How long has this been going on?"

"About three weeks now," Harry frowned. "However, it has really only been today and yesterday that I've really noticed it. Before then, McLaggen has just left us alone. It's like he's a completely different person, I don't know what happened to him."

"And Cedric's being an ass about it?" Draco asked.

"Yes! It's unbearable! I'm actually happy that he won't be with us tonight," Harry said. "I can't imagine how he would act transformed! He's gotten cocky and cruel—I don't like it." Harry frowned and sank into his seat a little.

"Why are you two looking nervous?" Draco's voice drawled.

"Huh?" Harry turned around to see both Fred and George looking extremely nervous. They both made it a point to look outside the windows, though their legs were bouncing uncontrollably and foreheads starting to sweat. "Fred, George, what is going on?" Harry demanded.

"Wha-what are you talking about Harry?" Fred asked.

"Why would we know anything?" George asked.

Harry gave them both a sharp look. He thought for a moment and remembered something he was told about werewolf hierarchy. Scowling, he said, "Fred! George! I am the Alpha's Mate, I am higher than both of you in the hierarchy. Tell me what is going on. Or else."

Both twins gave out a small whimper. They looked at Harry entirely bashfully and the small werewolf felt aether flying in the air, making the two obey. They looked at Harry and looked as though they fought internally to stay quiet, but Harry just continued to glare at them until George cracked.

"Cedric did something to McLaggen, we're not exactly sure what it is," He confessed.

"He did something? What did he do?" Harry asked. Ron began slowing down unintentionally, trying to focus on what his brothers are saying. He pulled to the side of the road and parked the car.

"We're not exactly sure but he did it during your first lesson with Professor Dumbledore," Fred said, looking downcast. "He had us kidnap McLaggen. Bring him to our spot. After that, Cedric… transformed into something, we don't know, he just told us about it through text. He turned into this thing that only Alphas can become, something that his dad only turned into twice. In that form he did, something, and now McLaggen is his servant I think."

"That's terrible!" Both Harry and Draco gasped.

"What the hell was he thinking!?" Harry growled out. He slammed his fist against the dashboard in anger. "What makes him think he can do this shit? Honestly!"

"Um… Harry—"

"I mean, seriously! Was he even thinking when he did that?" Harry continued. "God I'm so frustrated now!"

"Harry…"

"I mean, yes he is an Alpha werewolf, but still that does not excuse him for acting like an asshole!" Harry continued on. "It's both our fault for mating, but ever since then he acted like he has ownership on me or something, which he does not have!"

"Harry, take a deep breath," Fred said uselessly, "try to calm down—"

"I am calm!" Harry flared, and a spark of fire suddenly appeared in the car, almost burning them. The boys yelled in fright but as soon as the fire appeared, it went away and Harry was left slumped against his seat. The Weasleys all looked at each other hesitantly while Harry took calm, easy breaths. He could feel his anxiety acting up, bouncing in his stomach. He grabbed Ron's arm and focused on the touch as the anxiety slowly calmed down. "Harry?"

"Let me hold you… anxiety…" Harry breathed. Ron just nodded. Harry continued to squeeze his arm for a few more moments until, at last, he could feel his anxiety disappear completely, replaced instead by the itchy sensation of the moon's draw.

"I'm calm now, sorry," Harry sighed. "Can you just drive me home now?"

"Yeah, sure," Ron nodded. "We'll see you later tonight."

"Yeah," Harry nodded. He and the others did not speak another word as Ron drove Harry home.

.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Harry called out as he closed the front door behind him.

"We are in the kitchen, come here Harry, "Mrs. Potter called out. Harry walked into the kitchen and stopped in the entrance in surprise to see Mr. Riddle sitting with his parents.

"Hello Harry," Mr. Riddle said, nursing a cup of coffee between his hands. "Please have a seat."

"Mr. Riddle… what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I am here to escort you to the woods," Mr. Riddle said. "As Alpha of Hogwarts, there are some preparations that I need to undertake, and would like your help with it. I have already talked with your parents about it, and they've agreed."

"Y-You did?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Mr. Potter nodded. "You're just cleaning up the area, right? We were also talking about the uh… wedding." Mr. Potter's face shown that both he and his wife were still uncomfortable about the fake wedding idea, yet he had kept silence on it.

"Do we have to leave now?" Harry asked.

"Of course not," Mr. Riddle said. "I have just come here right now to talk with your parents about it. I will be back in an hour or so to escort you. I have an unruly son to take care of first."

"Right, Cedric," Harry frowned. "Mr. Riddle, there's something I have to talk to you about him."

"We can talk on our way into the woods," Mr. Riddle said. "For now, I have urgent matters to attend to. James, Lily, I will see you again soon." He stood up and excused himself out of the house.

"Harry," Mrs. Potter said, "would you like something to eat or drink? Are you feeling alright?"

"What did Cedric do?" Mr. Potter asked, cutting straight to the point.

Harry frowned while Mrs. Potter shot her husband a sharp look before turning to her son with concern. Harry allowed his bag to slip off his shoulders and sat down. "Nothing much," he lied. "It's just the past month or so he acted… strangely, more annoyingly. Like a dog to its toy."

"I see," Mr. Potter said. "Do I need to talk with him?"

"No Dad, you don't need to do that," Harry sighed. "I'm dealing with it."

"Are you sure Harry?" Mr. Potter asked. "Your mother and I are more than happy to talk with Mr. Riddle about Cedric."

"I know you are Dad, but I feel I need to handle this by myself," Harry said.

"But it's the full moon," Mrs. Potter frowned.

"And Cedric will be home," Harry nodded. "I'll be with Mr. Riddle for the night."

"Exactly," Mr. Potter nodded. "And remember Lily, Sirius and Remus promised to look after him as well."

"They did?" Harry asked. "When?"

"A couple weeks ago," Mr. Potter said. "We're watching Orion while they watch you out there. It'll be like looking after a little puppy Lily." Mr. Potter smiled at his wife so widely that she couldn't help but join him. As if waiting for a cue, the doorbell rang and Mr. Potter jumped up. "Ahh! And there they are."

He left the kitchen and to the front door. There was the sound of the door opening and Orion's excited voice yelling, "UNCLE JAMES!"

"Orion!" Mr. Potter yelled out laughing. He walked back into the kitchen holding the ten year old in his arms.

"Uncle James let go of me!"

"Never," Mr. Potter chuckled. Sirius and Remus followed in after him, Remus shouldering a bag.

"Hello Harry," both Remus and Sirius said. Harry got up and hugged both of them. "Lily, Orion's stuff is in here, his pajamas, clothes for tomorrow, toothbrush, and the small rug he likes to sleep on."

"Dad! Don't say that," Orion whined as James let him down, causing his parents to laugh.

"Anyway Harry, when do you want to head down?" Sirius asked.

"Umm… actually Mr. Riddle is taking me down to the woods in an hour," Harry said. "I'm going to help him prepare."

"Ahh, okay," Sirius frowned, not fond of the idea.

"Yeah… so Mum, Dad… I'm just going to go to my room and prepare for tonight, okay?" Harry said.

"Alright Harry, but just remember you have school tomorrow," Mrs. Potter said.

"I know," Harry said. "I have a little bit of homework to finish. I'll see you later Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus."

"Good idea, Orion, do your homework as well now," Sirius said. "I don't want to hear from James and Lily later that you've been avoiding it."

"Yeah, yeah," Orion sighed. "Auntie Lily can I watch the television later?"

"After you're done with your homework, yes," Mrs. Potter nodded. Orion groaned loudly and Harry couldn't help but chuckle. The teen picked up his bag and made his way up to his room, locking the door behind him.

The first thing Harry did was taking out his butt plug, groaning as an overwhelming emptiness. He played with his hole a little, and moaned as he envisioned Cedric's thick, hot cock fucking him deeply. Harry might have been annoyed with Cedric, but he still loved the werewolf (and want to be fucked by him). He cleaned himself up and decided to actually do his homework. Dressed again, Harry sat down in his chair and groaned as he began his work.

.

"Harry! Come down!"

Mrs. Potter's voice woke Harry up. Feeling exhausted by his frustration with Cedric, and the outburst of magic, Harry fell asleep in the middle of his math homework. Yawning, he stretched only to feel the pull from the full moon stronger than ever before. He wanted to run, and run fast. So he did. He slammed his door open and ran downstairs to where Mr. Riddle was waiting for him.

"It is nice to see you are excited, Harry," Mr. Riddle said, chuckling.

"S-Sorry, I just feel—"

"Yes, the moon's pull is great on those recently shifted, and young children," Mr. Riddle said, pointing towards the next room where Orion was running amuck, Sirius and Remus using their magic to contain him. "Now, come, we have much to prepare for. Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, I will ensure the safe return of Harry once the moon's pull has lessened on him, and he is able to shift back to normal." He turned to Harry and, without looking at Sirius or Remus, said, "Come Harry."

He began walking out the door. Harry hesitated and looked at his parents. They both moved to hug him. "Be safe Harry," Mrs. Potter said.

"Don't do anything that'll get you hurt, okay? Stay near Sirius and Remus," Mr. Potter said. However, he added a small grin and winked, "but have fun."

Harry smiled at his dad and left with a wave to follow Mr. Riddle.

"How are we going to get there?" He asked as soon as he closed the front door behind him.

"We will walk, of course," Mr. Riddle said. "You said you wanted to talk to me about my son, correct?"

"Yes sir," Harry nodded, quickly getting in sync with Mr. Riddle's long strides. "It's about Cedric, and Cormac McLaggen."

"McLaggen…." Mr. Riddle hummed. "Yes, I remember my son complaining constantly about him. Did they get in a fight?"

"No, well yes I think," Harry frowned. "McLaggen always gloated to Cedric and me how he was going to um…well…defeat you and Cedric… and claim me as his mate." Harry paused and looked up at Mr. Riddle for a reaction. Seeing none, he continued, "however he always loses, see. And, well, recently Cedric took it too far."

"How do you mean too far?" Mr. Riddle asked.

"I don't know the full details, just what Fred and George told me," Harry frowned. "They've brought McLaggen to our place in the woods. It's this small clearing with a large tree stump in the middle that Cedric sits on. He did… something there, he shifted into something that only Alphas can shift into, something that he said you've shifted twice. And in that form he did something to McLaggen and he's been subservient ever since."

Mr. Riddle stopped dead in his tracks. "He did what, exactly?" He asked. His voice was icy cold, his fingers started to elongate and become skeletal. Harry felt completely and utterly scared. All he saw was Mr. Riddle's back, and he was too scared to even attempt moving to see the front.

"He… shifted into something else… and did something to McLaggen to make him submissive," Harry said hesitantly.

"Bring me to where it happened at once," Mr. Riddle ordered.

"I—yes sir," Harry nodded. Mr. Riddle's fingers have returned to normal now, and Harry felt any fear inside him as passed away. Feeling blood in his feet, Harry forced his muscles to move as he walked pass Mr. Riddle. He only took a quick glance, and saw with a relief that Mr. Riddle's face was normal.

He led Mr. Riddle towards the forest edge, both silent as they walk. Harry did not know where he was going, yet he felt as though his wolf knew as it let his instincts guide him. They walked for ten full minutes through the forest, slithering between the trees as Harry allowed his instincts lead the way. The itching was overwhelm him, he whined and scratched on his neck and back as he continued to walk. Harry started to feel a sense of worry as they got closer and closer to his clearing. He glanced back at Mr. Riddle, whose face was expressionless.

Five more minutes of walking, then, suddenly, the trees stopped, they walked through a threshold, and into a clearing with a huge stump in the middle, and down logs on the side. Mr. Riddle walked around the area, ignoring Harry as he muttered to himself, stopping right before the stump, frowning. "Foolish boy," he muttered.

"Mr. Riddle… what did Cedric do?" Harry asked.

"He has used his Alpha form," Mr. Riddle said. "When an Alpha shifts, he has two forms he can turn into. The giant wolf which you have seen before, and a monstrous humanoid creature that is neither man nor wolf but a horrid combination. In that form, myself and Cedric have perfect control of the aether. I have used it twice in my life and only as last resorts. There was this rouge werewolf, a man of terrible danger to Hogwarts. Dumbledore and I worked together to defeat him. However, the old fool wanted to lock Greyback up, keep him prisoner, rehabilitate him. He has cut himself off from his wolf so much that he could not sense the danger the man was to the pack and city. So, I have killed him. It was my duty as Alpha."

Harry gasped, "You don't think that Cedric—"

"No, he did not try to kill Cormac McLaggen… however, he has done something to the boy," Mr. Riddle said. He bent down in front of the stump and stopped for a moment. "I see… the idiot," he muttered.

"Sir?"

"They've fought, then Cedric shifted… he used the aether, trying to form a seal," Mr. Riddle muttered.

"A seal?" Harry repeated.

"A seal, yes," Mr. Riddle nodded. "This seal is supposed to work on making wolves obedient. However, it is not perfect, it messes with wolf's mind, you see, make them less than who they are. To be completely honest I am shocked that Cedric has performed such a thing, as I have not told him about it. The other form, yes, yes, that I have informed my son, for emergencies only, but not this ability."

"Have you… used this ability before?" Harry asked.

"Yes, on one man," Mr. Riddle said. "Peter Pettigrew, a disgusting non-mag, who thought he was better than everyone. I've used my ability to seal his thoughts and left him as a janitor for the prisons. That was thirteen years ago, and the second, and last time I've used my ability."

"Ohh… so Cormac's mind is gone… or at least it isn't his," Harry frowned. "Is there any way to help him?"

"Help him?" Mr. Riddle asked. "Why would you want to help him? You've just said it Harry, the boy wants to kill Cedric, kill me, and rape you until you are his mate. Why would you want to help him?"

"Because… because what Cedric did was wrong," Harry said, looking up at Mr. Riddle. "It is wrong for Cedric to take away Cormac's will, to force him to become this obedient servant. He is having Cormac carry his things around like a maid. This is not right at all, he is being cocky and cruel about it and… it is so unlike Cedric. At least the Cedric I know who is kind, and caring, and a good leader who looks out for his pack, not this order giving dictator. If Cormac wants to make up with Cedric, and give up on his want to become alpha, I want it to be because of Cormac himself, not because he was forced to by Cedric."

Mr. Riddle stared at Harry for a long moment before surprising him with a smile. "I am glad," he said. "Very well, there is a way to break the bonds that hold Cormac McLaggen's mind. In fact, we can do it tonight."

"That's good," Harry breathed. Mr. Riddle chuckled and said, "Harry, right now you have shown more maturity than Cedric has his whole life. Now, if we are done here, we must move to the main gathering area."

"What are we going to do there, Mr. Riddle?" Harry asked.

"I will teach you how to speak properly in your wolf form," Mr. Riddle said, standing fully. He turned to Harry and motioned for him to follow. "You must learn how to speak as a wolf before it is time for me to call the pack together. This is why I wanted to bring you here early. To have a lesson. Now, embrace the moon's pull, allow your instincts to take over and shift into your new form."

Harry stopped and bit his lip nervously as he closed his eyes. He could feel a pull deep inside him, trying to force something out of his skin. It scared him, yet he slowly allowed it to take over. His head began banging as his senses began to heighten. Fur began growing and he let out a painful howl as he fell on all fours, his feet and hand shifting into paws, his clothes disappearing.

"Good boy," Mr. Riddle said briefly when the transformation was complete, and in front of him stood a small wolf with black fur and two white circles around his eyes. "Now, follow me." And without another word, he turned and walked away, with Harry following him on wobbly feet, anxious yet excited for his first full night as a wolf.


	14. Harry's Pack

Ch. 14

Harry's Pack

By the time the wolves started to gather under The Alpha's call, Harry had gotten used to speaking in short sentences. He and The Alpha were waiting, both in their wolf forms in the large clearing of the woods, The Alpha sitting his monstrously huge form, his black fur almost blending into the darkness while Harry sat next to him, his tail moving nervously.

"Calm down, Harry," The Alpha commanded. "Your tail keeps moving."

"Sorry," Harry barked. "Nerves hurting me."

"Breathe," The Alpha commanded.

"It helps if I'm closer," Harry said. The Alpha looked down at the small black wolf with white outlines around his eyes and nodded. Harry smile and shuffle closer to the Alpha until their fur were practically touching, and he can feel the heat radiating from his future father-in-law. He started to see the wolves coming closer, a sea of browns and greys mixing with a rare white here and there. He saw the Weasleys and Draco coming down looking excited, Draco being escorted by the two large forms of Fred and George while Ron and Ginny walk by themselves. Harry looked up at the Alpha as they started to approach. "We wait," was all The Alpha said. "There will be time afterwards."

"Okay," Harry whined. He looked around the clearing, seeing the wolves gathering and frowned as they at first seem unfamiliar, though he knew that he knew them. He started to feel his anxiety acting up again and pressed himself against The Alpha, focusing on his heat, on his touch. The Alpha did not react at all so Harry took that as a sign that he could continue to lean on him, so he stayed against the Alpha, allowing his powerful presence to overfill Harry and push his anxiety back. It was like Cedric's, it reminded Harry of Cedric, but Cedric's was more loving with him whereas the Alpha's was full power.

He missed Cedric. He knew why The Alpha locked him in his room for tonight, but still he missed Cedric, he missed his alpha's touch, almost like there was a small void inside him that only Cedric could fill, and that void was pulling him like a stretched tendril that connected him and Cedric. He started to make tiny whining sounds, looking around the clearing as if Cedric would somehow show up.

But he never did.

Instead more wolves came, the puppy-dog Justin yipped around Harry happily before jumping away. Harry smiled at him, but stayed in his place as he looked at a wolf that he recognized immediately. He walked submissively, like an injured dog, his fur was brown, ordinary-looking, he was about the size of both Fred and George yet he didn't carry his weight like the two. Harry stared at Cormac McLaggen, but he did not once look up as he was followed by two older looking wolves whom Harry figured were his parents.

He looked up at the Alpha, but he continued to stay quiet, as he waited for the last of the wolves to finally come. Harry did his best to be quiet too, leaning onto The Alpha as he waited. Finally, the last of the stragglers, Remus and Sirius, made their appearance. They kept their eyes on Harry, and looked that they just wanted to run up to Harry and stay with him, but they kept their distance.

The Alpha gave one long look around the whole pack before speaking.

"Everyone. The Full Moon is once again with us, and we gather in our woods to celebrate the gifts life has given us. I am pleased to see that we all are here to celebrate together, however, we must address the obvious situation. My son Cedric will not be joining us tonight. A month ago, as you might remember, Cedric has brought in Harry to meet our pack, and begin his initiation into our family. However, as you can see, through a lack of thought and consideration on both sides, the initiation has taken a rapid turn, and their mating was completed, and Harry is one of us, completely. So while today is a day to remember my son's stupidity and learn from it, more importantly, today is the night where we celebrate Harry Potter! And his complete initiation into our pack!"

There was a roar of noise as the wolves in front of Harry howled. He wasn't sure if he heard words mixed with the animalistic noise, maybe a "Let's go Harry!" that sounded familiarly like George's voice or a "Welcome Potter!" that sounded like Fred's, but he wasn't sure. It was just a noise that was surprisingly welcoming. He did not know how to handle the noise, it was unusual for Harry, so he just hugged closer to The Alpha, who nudged him to take a step forward.

Harry took a hesitant step forward and looked around at the howling wolves. He tried to lift a hand up awkwardly but then remembered that he was a wolf. So he lifted one of his front paw the best he could and did his best to wave it from side to side in a sort of greeting motion. The noise of words and howls continued, and Harry looked back at The Alpha, unsure on what to do.

The Alpha looked out at the crowd and motioned for Harry to return to him, which the boy did gladly, already feeling his anxiety bouncing around in his body. The Alpha stood slightly, and the noise slowly died down. When it return to silence, The Alpha continued, "Yes, welcome Harry. Welcome to your new family, your new lifestyle. You are an intelligent boy, a caring soul, and the perfect mate who will keep his Alpha on track."

Harry smiled with soft pride at this.

"In the future, when both you and Cedric are older, I will gladly welcome you Harry, as my son-in-law," The Alpha said.

Harry smiled and rubbed his head affectionately against the Alpha as the rest of the back howled approvingly. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Sirius and Remus watching him carefully. He turned to them and smiled, showing that he was perfectly okay. The two nodded and shown a small wolfy smile that made Harry's tail wag happily.

The Alpha signaled for silence as the wolves all cheered, and waited to make sure that the silence was complete before saying, "I will not hold you back for longer, go, run through the forests and celebrate the night and the gifts the Full Moon has blessed us! Except… for you, Cormac McLaggen. There is something important that we need to discuss."

The other wolves turned to look at Cormac McLaggen. Some were curious while others were hesitant, however all of them looked as though the boy has done something bad, which made Harry's heart hurt a little. As yes, he did do horrible things, however in Harry's eyes, what Cedric did was completely worst. He looked at The Alpha, hoping that he would reassure Cormac as the boy just stood there listlessly, but the huge wolf said nothing. Instead he lifted his head high, as if to block out the moon, and gave out a long, powerful howl that the other wolves joined with a rousing chorus.

Harry found that he could not join in the howling, and instead just stood there, watching Cormac as he howled pathetically.

The Alpha lowered his head and the wolves were off, running back into the darkness of the woods, except for Cormac McLaggen, his parents, and Remus and Sirius. Harry looked at the five wolves in front of them and frowned, it would be hard for him to talk in front of all of them. The Alpha looked disappointed as he said, "I only asked for Cormac McLaggen to stay behind. Sirius, Remus, why are you still here?"

"We are looking after Harry is all," Sirius answered coolly.

"Harry is safe with me, or are you afraid of that?" The Alpha asked suspiciously.

"No offense Alpha, but we have made a promise to Harry's parents to keep an eye on him at all times," Remus said. He looked between his husband and the Alpha before bowing slightly.

The Alpha's amber eyes narrowed, but Harry interrupted him. "It's okay. They can stay."

The Alpha looked down from Harry to Sirius and Remus, and nodded. "Fine, stay, but do not speak, and do not interrupt." The two nodded and The Alpha turned his attention onto Cormac McLaggen. "Come forward to us, Cormac," he ordered.

He did not look up as he walked slowly, meekly, towards Harry and The Alpha. Harry thought he looked like a man on the way to the gallows. He waited five feet in front of the Alpha and Harry. His parents stuck in their original place as they watch nervously. "Look up," The Alpha commanded. Cormac McLaggen hesitated but looked up at them, his eyes looking dull and emotionless. "Cormac McLaggen, you have done harm to Harry Potter, is that true?"

"Yes," Cormac whined, so unlike the cocky boy Harry knew.

"And yet, harm has also been done to you, isn't that right?" The Alpha asked.

Cormac was silent. He looked nervous, his head twitched and his ears flatten against his head as he looked down at his paws.

"Cormac—"

"Alpha… can I try?" Harry said slowly. If The Alpha was shock, he did not show it as he simply nodded and moved into a resting position. Harry walked up slowly towards Cormac, still not fully used to walking on four feet. He was right in front of Cormac and he lifted his paw as high as he could to rest on the young wolf. "Cormac?" he whispered, coming out as a low whine. The bigger wolf looked up at Harry, and Harry's heart broke, filling with a temporary anger at Cedric for doing this. "Tell Alpha what Cedric did. We all know."

Cormac looked like he wanted to run away, that he was about to do something horrible. He shook his head and said, "Nothing, nothing happened. Alpha did nothing to me!"

"That's lie!" Harry said loudly. "You know it! Cedric bin—bou—turn you into slave…basically."

"Harry means, Cormac, that my son has performed a sealing spell on you, a spell that is highly dangerous to both you and Cedric," The Alpha said. "He has messed with your mind, as well as your wolf's. Forcing you to be obedient. To listen to his every word… this is a tactic Alphas use only as a last precaution with those who they believe to cause the worse of trouble, and yet my son through instinct or stupidity, perhaps a mixture of both, has chosen to use this method instead of bringing the situation to me. Now, how has my son been treating you? For how long have you been sealed?"

"A month…"

"I noticed he acted differently… after first lesson… with Dumbledore," Harry struggled to say as he focused on words instead of barking.

"I see," The Alpha frowned. "Well, it seems my son's punishment will lengthen significantly. But before that, McLaggen, I will remove your seal. Tonight, even. However, you must know that this is only because of Harry."

Cormac looked at Harry, who nodded softly.

"Harry has shown kindness and compassion where others would have shown petty negligence. For even after all the terrible things you have done to him, including exploitation and blackmail, he has still chosen to forgive you, to give you your will and freedom back," The Alpha said. "So, you might want to thank him."

A glimmer of hope passed through Cormac's eyes and he looked up at Harry. "Thank… thank you," he said softly.

Harry just nodded briskly, wanting this to be done and Cormac to have his mind and will again. The Alpha stood up fully and looked down on all of them. "Good," he said, "Now…" He gave out a thunderous howl and his form began to change. He was shrinking rapidly, becoming near human-sized again, but stopped at seven feet as he lifted his front body to stand on his hind legs. His front paws started to become clawed fingers, he was becoming human-like in shape yet his was still furry, his face still clearly a wolf's as his body became thick and muscular. Harry thought that the Alpha emitted power before, but now it was like he was lost in a sea of the Alpha's power. A sea that could easily sweep any enemies away.

In his new form, the Alpha approached Cormac silently. The teen whimpered, but did not run as he rolled over and shown the Alpha his stomach. The Alpha began to work immediately. He placed one of his massive hands on the center of the wolf's belly and began growling out something Harry did not understand. Yet he could feel the magic in the air. The ground surrounding the two started to tremble, Harry felt like he was going to fall, but Sirius and Remus quickly ran to him to keep him up as the Alpha continued his incantation. The air swirled around the two, Harry could see splitting wind the colors of green and yellow clearly in the night sky as a small twister formed. And from that twister, Harry watched in horror as the Alpha plunged his hand into McLaggen's chest. But there was no blood, though it looked as though the teen was in incredible pain.

Then the Alpha started pulling. His hand came out of Cormac's chest, there was no wound and the hand was clean, however it was holding a red thread that continued to come out of Cormac's chest as The Alpha lifted his hand upwards and upwards until it was fully extended, and with one final pull a silver mark came out that looked like a wolf's paw in a circle, lashed by a whip with no owner. The brand disappeared into the air, and the twister disappeared immediately.

"Cormac?" Harry asked.

"He is fine, just exhausted," The Alpha said. He looked at the parents. "Bring him home, the boy needs rest. It will be some time until he wakes up."

The two nodded and quickly ran towards their son. They worked together to lift him onto his father's back, and the two disappeared into the woods as they left the clearing.

"Harry."

The Alpha's words shocked Harry. He turned to see the man turning back into his wolf's form. "Yes?"

"You are a better man then my son," The Alpha said. "Make sure he learns from you, and correct him when he screws up. The both of you will make fine leaders when I step down."

"Thank you Alpha…" Harry said, his small smile returning.

"Now go, be with your friends."

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He ran off from the three adults, yipping excitedly as he ran free in the forest, looking for the Weasleys. He found them easily enough, as Ron pounced onto them, the two tumbling into the ground. Both boys laughed and soon after Harry's night melted away into a long and elaborate chase with no winners. It was mainly him, Ron, and Ginny, but they ran into Seamus and Dean who joined for a time, as well as Neville and Blaise, who joined for a brief time before moving off to be by themselves.

The more Harry ran, the stronger he felt his connection both with the moon and his friends. However, he still felt like something was missing, that he was empty, and there was only one person to fill it, though sadly he wasn't there.

As the moon rose and it gotten later and later, an incredible exhaustion gotten over Harry that did not seem to effect anyone else. With many stifled yawns, and against his wishes, he decided that it would be best to look for Sirius and Remus.

"I'm tired," he panted out to Ron and Ginny when they noticed he was leaving. "Gonna collapse."

"Ohh, well good night Harry," Ron said a little sadly, "see you tomorrow, yeah?"

Harry just nodded and moved away. He supposed Sirius and Remus really were keeping an eye on him as he found them not a minute later. "Tired Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," Harry yawned. "Need sleep."

"Alright then, let's go home," Remus said. He looked up at the sky and frowned, "Lily and James will not be happy about this, it's one in the morning."

"Ahh, it's his first full moon out, I'm sure they'll let it slide," Sirius said. "Come on Harry, let's get you home." Harry nodded and allowed his uncles to escort him out of the woods, and though he did not see the man, he had a feeling that the Alpha was watching him closely. It reassured him.

Ten minutes later found Harry relaxed on his own bed. He was able to unlock and relock the front door with magic, and the three crept inside without waking anyone up. Harry thought that it would be impossible for him to sleep with the full moon outside, but found that as soon as he curled onto his bed, his eyes closed and his body became heavy as exhaustion finally took over his body, and he slept, his thoughts drifting to what he had accomplished today and, for once in his life, feeling proud about it.

.

The next morning came too fast, as it always did for Harry, however he felt oddly refreshed. He woke up naked, his glasses still on his face and digging into his skin, but he did not mind that as he rolled out of bed and shook his ass like he still had his tail. He showered and got dressed quickly with a happy tune on the balls of his feet. When he went downstairs, he found that it was only his parents.

"Sirius and Remus took Orion home while you were sleeping," Mr. Potter said. "They said that you've behaved wonderfully, and you even helped someone?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "I've helped a classmate."

"Good for you Harry," Mrs. Potter smiled. "Now come on, eat your breakfast before you head to school." Harry nodded and got himself a bowl of cereal. "So, what exactly did you do?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Nothing much, just helped him find himself," Harry said, not knowing if he could say what exactly happened to his parents. "Cedric did something horrible to him and I fixed it."

"Sounds like a marriage already," Mrs. Potter said, giving Mr. Potter a hard look.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Mr. Potter laughed.

"Yet. Anyway, I'm glad that you've fixed Cedric's mess Harry, however you also need to make sure that the boy learns his lesson," Mrs. Potter said.

"I will mum, don't worry."

The Potters ate their breakfast, and Harry dawdled on his phone until he heard Cedric pull up. He kissed his parents goodbye and ran out the door to see Cedric waiting in his car. "Hello Pup, I missed you," Cedric said, kissing Harry's cheek when the boy closed the door. "You missed me?"

"Barely," Harry hummed. "Can I guess that your dad told you what happened last night?"

Cedric's mood shifted entirely. His smile gone, replaced by a deep frown as his shoulders dropped. "Yeah, but I did it for you Harry, last month was the best month you've had with that prick—"

"From now on, Cedric," Harry said in a surprising commanding tone, "if you want to use that form again, you ask for my permission. Understand?"

"But I'm the Alpha—"

"Shhh," Harry placed his finger against Cedric's lips, a predatory smirk forming on his face. "And I am your Mate, your lover…your Pup. And you like doing stuff with your Pup right doggy?" Cedric nodded silently as Harry pressed his finger harder against his lips. "Then you'll listen to me from now on, won't you Cedric? I'm still your mate and submissive… but Pup will have a say on how you do things from now on. Because this is our pack."

"Our pack?" Cedric repeated questionably.

"Yes Alpha, ours," Harry nodded. He looked around and smirked. "I don't have my plug inside yet, will you be a good Alpha and take care of his Pup?"

A lewd expression made it's way across Cedric's face. His hands tightened on the steering wheel as the two boy stare at each other. "Suck me Pup, while I look for a place," Cedric ordered, his tongue licking Harry's finger as he brought it in his mouth for a moment.


	15. A New Usual

Chapter 15

A New Usual

Cormac McLaggen was waiting for Harry and Cedric at the school entrance. He was alone and looked oddly exhausted. Harry frowned and wondered if the boy ever got any real sleep last night. Cedric stopped and stiffened, his expression going dark but Harry kept walking, pulling his boyfriend along.

"Potter, Diggory," McLaggen said.

"Cormac," Harry said, showing the boy a little smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Why are you asking him?" Cedric muttered, but earned a glare in response.

"Because somebody has to be the better leader, Cedric," Harry spat out angrily. He turned to Cormac and gave him a short smile. "How are you feeling?" he asked again.

"Weak, tired… guilty," Cormac said.

"Good," Cedric muttered to himself.

"I uhh just wanted to say thank you…Harry," Cormac continued. "I know that I haven't been the nicest person to you but… the whole last month has been purgatory for me. So… thank you, for ending that Harry, and I'm sorry for treating you the way I have."

"It's alright," Harry said softly. "I'm sure that all of us have learned from this situation… right Cedric?" He turned and smiled innocently to Cedric, who just nodded stiffly.

"Well… I'm uhh… not asking to be your friend, or anything, but…" Cormac looked unsure, his cheeks a deep red, his composure small as he rubbed the back of his head. "I split things off, with my old friends. They haven't talked to me in a month anyway, didn't really check up on me so…I was wondering if—"

"Yes," Harry nodded. "You can join our pack." Cedric's eyes became the size of saucers as he stared between Harry and Cormac. "However," Harry said, before Cedric could object, "you'll be heavily watched for some time. I want to make sure that any and all thoughts of killing Cedric or my future father-in-law are out of your pretty head. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah of course," Cormac nodded. He looked relieved and gave Harry a shy smile. "Thank you Harry… seriously."

"Anytime," Harry said. "Now… as the Alpha's Mate I think it would be best if you go to class now, before Cedric explodes."

"Of course, yes sir," Cormac nodded and he turned and left through the school doors into the school proper. Harry turned to face his mate, who looked livid.

"I would have just denied him," Cedric growled out. "Hurt him for—"

"And that's why you would be a horrible leader," Harry snapped. "You need to learn to forgive and repent, Cedric."

"But with Cormac? The guy practically assaulted you when he took those pictures of you—you know—changing," Cedric said.

"Yes, and believe me I still don't like him for that, but a month of what you did to him? That was way more than deserved punishment," Harry said. Cedric frowned, but Harry ignored it. Instead he said in a softer tone, "That's why I'm here love… so we can learn together to how to keep this pack running." He wrapped his hands around Cedric's arm and rested his head against the taller Hufflepuff. "You make me feel so good, so calm… with you in my life, I think I can survive anything."

"Harry," Cedric breathed.

"There's something I want to tell you," Harry whispered, "but I don't know if I can say it yet. It's about what happened to me… in Surrey… before moving here."

"What happened?" Cedric immediately asked. Harry sighed and resisted to roll his eyes as he bit his lip.

"I don't know if I can tell you yet," he said, "especially if this is how you reacted to what Cormac did. …It's nothing compared to what happened to me…"

"Does my father know?" Cedric asked.

"No, but—"

"Don't tell him," Cedric said. "This should be my problem to handle as your Alpha, and as your boyfriend."

Harry inwardly frowned at that. Truth be told he was going to tell Mr. Riddle about it last night, but Cormac's situation took precedence. He still wanted to tell Mr. Riddle about it before he told Cedric, however maybe this opened a new opportunity for him. "I want to tell you both… at the same time, when I'm ready," Harry said. "I want things to die down first, from the Cormac incident… and give him time to fully come into our pack."

"Fine, but I won't accept him," Cedric grumbled.

"I know you won't," Harry sighed. "Not now anyway… not that I'm asking you for immediately acceptance just, leave an open mind. There's a lot of things I've learned when I was with your dad."

"Is this new attitude of yours one of them?" Cedric asked. Harry looked up to give a glare but saw that Cedric was smirking lewdly. Harry's glare softened only a little as the smaller boy instead punched Cedric's shoulder. "Ow!"

"No, it is not," Harry said. "It is just because I'm comfortable around all of you, my anxiety doesn't show itself nearly as often as it does. I can… be confident now."

"Oh? Well… I think I like this confident Harry," Cedric grumbled huskily. He tickled Harry's sides which caused the young werewolf to squirm.

"Ced-Cedric stop," Harry laughed. "We're going to be late for class."

"Don't care, busy tickling my mate," Cedric said and his assault continued. Harry's laughs intensified and turned into a shriek when without warning Cedric lifted Harry up and threw him over his shoulder, giving the boy's ass, and the butt plug planted firmly inside it, a firm spank. "Cedric!" Harry laughed.

"Come on pup, time to get you to class," Cedric whistled. He opened the door and walked inside, earning odd looks and stares from everyone they pass. Harry's face quickly reddened and he did his best to hide it on Cedric's back as the Alpha werewolf strode confidently down the hallways of Hogwarts, never letting go of Harry until they were right in front of Harry's class.

"Be a good Pup now," Cedric chuckled as he dropped Harry off. Harry rolled his eyes as Cedric kissed him off.

After that Harry's day at school was surprisingly, and thankfully, normal. He had classes, talked with his friends, and kissed his boyfriend during lunch. His old bullies left him alone, and Cormac did not bother them, but looked at Harry and Cedric apprehensively, as if thinking of how to repent. When the final bell for school rang, Harry and Cedric made their way to Cedric's car when Cormac called out to them. "Harry! Cedric!"

They turned to see the handsome boy walk up to them apprehensively. "I uh… I was thinking, of how I can start making it up to you guys, and… well…" He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small unfinished bracelet. It was a dull gold color with what looked like tiny rocks trying to be jewels. "I'm not done with it obviously, and I'm not really good at jewel crafting like my mother but, when I'm done I'm wondering if you would wear it Harry…"

"Absolutely—"

"Of course Cormac, I will," Harry smiled. He leaned against Cedric and whispered, "Remember, forgiveness."

"Fine," Cedric sighed, looking truly unhappy about the entire thing. But Harry smiled when he saw Cormac's face light up.

"Thank you Harry, and thank you Cedric, I promise to work hard to make it worthy of the both of you," he smiled at them both. "Goodbye." He turned and left, his shoulders slacking as if a great weight was taken off of them.

"Get in," Harry sighed. "We'll argue on the way home."

Cedric and Harry got into the car silently, and didn't talk until Cedric drove out of the driveway.

"He's doing too much to fast," Cedric said briskly.

"He's just trying to make things better," Harry said heatedly. "And how is this too fast? You heard him, he's horrible at that type of magic! It'll be a long time for him to make it! What? Would you rather he just leave us alone forever?"

"YES!" Cedric yelled out loudly. "Yes Pup! I would! Don't you miss the last month where he left us alone and followed orders?"

"No, in fact I thought it was weird and unnatural," Harry said. "You have to get rid of whatever the hell you have stuck up your ass, and learn to try to forgive."

"Oh so I'm supposed to just instantly forgive him, pup?"

"No, Cedric, that is not what I said," Harry growled. "You honestly think I've instantly forgiven Cormac of taking pictures of me shoving my plug back in? Or trying to sexually assault me and threaten to murder you and your dad? No! But I am being the bigger person, I'm trying to make the difference, make the change, and show that people can be forgiven. That is what you have to do Cedric, or else you'll never become leader of the Hogwarts pack."

"I am an Alpha," Cedric growled out, his hands tightening around the steering wheel. "Of course I'll take over the pack—"

"Oh really?" Harry challenged. "Because if you take over the pack today, then god help us."

"Pup!" Cedric said, looking honestly hurt.

I'm speaking the truth," Harry said. "Last night I saw how a real leader acted like, and I'm sorry to say but you are far from your father."

Cedric growled but said nothing. He sulked as Harry leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. They were silent as Cedric continued to drive. They rolled to a stop at a light and Cedric turned to Harry. "Sorry," he said softly.

"It's okay," Harry said softly.

"You know that I seriously thought that I was doing what was best for you pup," Cedric said.

"I know," Harry nodded, "but you seriously need to talk to me about stuff like this. But don't worry, from now on, you'll just ask me if and when you can use that."

"Yes Pup," Cedric nodded.

"Good," Harry said. They were silent for the rest of the drive, but it was a comfortable silence as both boys were lost in their own thoughts. When they got to Harry's house, Cedric parked, they went in and waved to Harry's parents, and went inside Harry's room, the door opened.

"You have any homework babe?" Cedric asked.

"No Alpha, you?" Harry asked.

"Nope," Cedric smirked. "We're all free for the afternoon," he growled out and winked. He stood up and walked toward the door, slowly closing it. "So much time together Pup, what are we going to do?" he hummed.

"I don't know," Harry stretched. "He leanded down and kicked off his shoes before pulling down his pants and briefs, swinging his legs into the air. "First thing first, a helpful werewolf is going to get this out," he moaned, pressing against his butt plug.

Cedric laughed and grabbed the base of the plug and pulled out slowly, earning low moans from his Pup. It popped out with a squishy popping sound and Harry groaned as he quickly pulled his pants up again.

"No sex?" Cedric pouted.

"No," Harry said teasingly. "I have more important things to do. You can stay and watch if you want."

"Oh? And what's that?" Cedric chuckled.

"My game of course," Harry said, sticking his tongue out. "It's been a while since I played." He moved to his television and PS4 and turned it on. "Been too busy with magic lessons but Dumbledore told me that today I can have off because the days after shifting is exhausting, for those who shift willing and those who avoid it… his words."

"I see," Cedric said, failing to hide a frown. Harry ignored it as he relaxed on his bed with his controller in hand. "What are you even playing?"

" _Final Fantasy XIV_ ," Harry smiled. "I used to play every day but I think the last time I logged on was a week or maybe two weeks ago." Cedric nodded and relaxed next to his Pup, slipping an arm around him.

"I don't think I've ever saw you play this," Cedric frowned. "And I've been in here practically every day."

"I usually wait till you're gone but I've just had an itching to play today," Harry shrugged. "it might be boring to watch for you though, so if you want to leave, I won't feel offended."

"And miss time with my Pup? As if!" Cedric laughed. Harry started the game and it brought him to the character selection screen, his cat boy Sora Strife, was standing in his lewd outfit for all to observe.

"Very sexy kitty, maybe I should make you wear that," Cedric grumbled. Harry blushed but smiled as he selected Sora.

"Let's see… why am I in Limsa?" Harry muttered to himself as the loading screen appeared.

"Hmm?"

"One of the cities," Harry said. "I completely forgot what I did last time."

"Umm continuing the story?" Cedric chuckled.

"No I've done that, the story's done till the next update," Harry said, shaking his head. As soon as his character appeared, Harry paused and with quick reflexes, pulled out his character's menu and moved to the Classes/Jobs tab and muttered as he looked at the jobs.

"That's a lot," Cedric commentated on, "but what is only the mage stuff have numbers?"

"Because I focus on magic," Harry said. "Ah! I was working on Ninja!" He smiled confidently to himself. "There's three roles basically. Healer, tank, and dps, damage per second. Basically the damage dealers."

"Looks like there's a lot of them," Cedric commented.

"Uh-huh, we're hoping for more tanks and healers, but we'll see," Harry said. He closed the menu and Cedric looked at Harry's character's name. "What's that with his name?"

"Oh? The Flame Puppy? That's my character's title, just shows the achievements you have," Harry said.

"And those words in all caps the other players have running around?" Cedric asked, pointing to the other players.

Harry frowned and said, "They're tags to show what free company you're in… free companies are basically a group of players who do stuff together."

"Ahh, and why aren't you part of one Pup?" Cedric asked.

"I uh… I just haven't gotten the chance," Harry said, looking a little flustered. "I mean, no one really pays attention to me here, I have no one on my friends' list so why bother?"

"Bad Pup," Cedric said. "That is not good for you. You need to socialize more, both in this game and outside of it."

"Excuse me but I socialize very fine outside this game thank you very much," Harry said heatedly.

You socialize very well Pup," Cedric chuckled. "Especially with your mouth. Now, do something in game!"

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "I'll do a trial roulette, hopefully we'll get an exciting one."

"Whatever you want Pup, just shake that perky ass of yours," Cedric chuckled.

Harry rolled his eyes and jumped on Cedric's lap, shaking his butt as he made his character dance. "Like this Alpha?" he asked sweetly, earning him a swat on his behind. It was a quick wait for the trial to start, which surprised Harry, "Usually I'm here waiting a long time since there's so many DPS players," he said as the screen faded to black.

"Oh yes!" Harry smiled when the screen faded back in, and the music began. The eight fighters were standing on a circle platform with a blue and pink flower design. A woman's voice started to play as Harry and the others faced against a woman in an elaborate dressed named Lakshmi. "I love her theme," Harry smiled as the trial began.

Cedric watched his Pup in awe as a look of concentration fell on his face as he and the other damage-dealers quickly get rid of the two snake-woman that were protecting the real boss before focusing on a boss herself. At some point, everyone stopped and did the special command of popping a Vril to become surrounded by a transparent blue ball as the boss disappeared.

"Rest your weary souls in my bosom," Lakshmi said as a huge version of her appeared. Everything disappeared as all eight fighters started staggering in a strange dance, pink mist and hearts appearing over them as what looked like their souls were sucked out of them.

"Insta-kill if you don't have the Vril up," Harry explained. One player didn't have his Vril up and Cedric saw that he was dead, which caused Harry to snort. But thankfully he was quickly revived and the fight continued. It was a strange dance of stacking with each other, moving aoes away, and getting into specified places that weren't talked about. Cedric was a bit amazed at how good his Pup was.

"You're pretty good," he said.

"After fighting her for a while you tend to remember where to put things," Harry smiled. Cedric nodded slowly and continued to watch. Ten minutes more minutes of this dance of dodging and attacking, mixed with Harry humming along with the music, made Cedric feel a little hypnotized himself as he stared at Harry's skilled fingers, flicking and pressing buttons when needed, not even looking at the controller as his eyes stayed glued to the screen in front of them.

And, at last she was dead and Harry smiled, "Yes! Five more levels," he cheered as he character leveled up.

"You're really good," Cedric said.

"Thanks," Harry smiled. "I've been playing this game for a long time."

"Oh?"

"Yeah… I had no friends in Surrey so, I didn't have much to do besides play video games," Harry admitted.

"Ohh," Cedric frowned. "Well now you have friends here," he said.

"So? That doesn't mean I'm just going to drop my video game habit," Harry chuckled. "Oh!" he jumped off of Cedric's lap and placed his controller to the side. He went towards the wall with all of his drawings and smiled. "Actually, this might be a little embarrassing, but I always wanted to dress up like my character," he said as he returned to Cedric and shown him a drawn picture of Harry wearing his character's somewhat slutty outfit.

"Halloween is around the corner," Cedric chuckled.

Harry stared at him in confusion, "It is…" he said questionably, "but we had two full moons since I moved in here."

"Exactly Pup, and it only takes around twenty nine days each cycle," Cedric shrugged. "Wait—Harry what date is it?"

"Uhhh…" Harry drew a blank. He tried to sneak a look at his phone but Cedric grabbed his hand. "Pup," he said warningly.

"Sorry, I'm just horrible with dates, never needed a reason to keep track," Harry frowned. "October Twenty-Ninth?" he said questionably.

"Close but wrong," Cedric sighed. "It's October Twenty-Seventh. Only five days till Halloween."

"Oh… okay," Harry shrugged.

"Okay?" Cedric asked.

"Well… so? It's just Halloween," Harry frowned. "Nothing special about it."

"Nothing special!" Cedric gasped, looking incredibly shocked and horrified. "Harry Potter what type of teenage werewolf are you?"

"The type who doesn't care about Halloween," Harry muttered, putting his drawing down and picked up his controller. "I mean, it's just kids throwing eggs at houses and getting candy right? So what am I missing?"

"The costumes, the parties—everything!" Cedric exclaimed.

Harry sighed and looked down at the controller forlornly. "I know, I suck at being a teenager," he said harshly, "can we let it go?"

Cedric frowned, but didn't say anything. He just silently watched Harry play the game for a couple hours, his eyes moving from his Pup to the piece of paper laying on the bed. After a particularly long dungeon with twenty-four players, Harry stood up and said, "I'll be back, gotta pee."

"I'll be right here Pup," Cedric smiled. He waited a moment, making sure Harry was fully gone, before taking the drawing and staring at it. It was beautiful with a hint of sluttiness, shown by the exposed chest and stomach. It was a perfect costume for Halloween in Cedric's opinion, so he slipped his phone out and took a picture of it.

 _Cedric: Hey Draco, you still have those connections who makes your costumes?_

 _Draco: Of course, you actually think I would waste money on those cheap store-brand shite?_

Cedric chuckled.

 _Cedric: Alright, well I have a request as your Alpha. I'm sending you a picture, it's a costume for Harry. He drew it himself. He lost track of time and didn't realize Halloween was coming up. Anyway, I want this outfit ready for him by Halloween, I'm throwing my usual party. I want everything, collar and all, including the boots and gloves._

He sent the photo along with the text. Draco was silent for a moment, as if examining the picture, before replying.

 _Draco: Okay._

 _Cedric: And don't tell Harry, it's a surprise._

 _Draco: Got it._

Smirking victoriously to himself, Cedric pocketed his phone just as Harry returned. "Since it's getting late, Mum wants to know if you want to stay for dinner," Harry said. "She says you've earned it for good behavior."

"I'd love that," Cedric smiled. "Hey! How about after dinner, you'll help me make a character of my own? I want a try at this."

"Y-you do?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Duh, you make it look so much fun Pup," Cedric smiled. "Come on, what do you say?"

"Yeah, alright," Harry smiled, his cheeks blushing brilliantly. The two smiled at each other and shared a kiss before separating, Mrs. Potter's voice echoing throughout the house as she asked for help with dinner.

After a delicious dinner that made Cedric's stomach feel like it was going to burst, the two returned to Harry's room where they spend an hour creating Cedric's character. He chose to be the biggest and buffest of races, the massive and heavily muscled Roegadyn, specifically he chose to be a Hellsguard Roegadyn. Cedric made sure to make his character the tallest and most muscular he can be ("so he can protect his tiny kitty-boy, pup," Cedric winked) and finished with naming him Cedric Strife.

"Real original," Harry chuckled.

Cedric laughed and kissed Harry one last time as Mr. Potter barged in to tell Cedric that it was really getting late. "See you tomorrow Harry, I love you," Cedric said as the two hugged goodbye under Mr. Potter's watchful eyes.

"I love you too Cedric," Harry smiled. Cedric shook Mr. Potter's hand and left. Mr. Potter turned to leave, but Harry followed him.

"Dad," he called out after Cedric closed the front door behind him.

"Yes Harry? Something the matter?" Mr. Potter asked.

"No it's just… I'm just wondering if we still have Mr. Riddle's number," Harry sighed.

"Yeah, your mum and I have it why? Is something the matter with Cedric?" Mr. Potter asked immediately.

"No, not Cedric," Harry shook his head. "There's just some things I need to tell Mr. Riddle… that I need to tell you guys too… about what happened to me in Surrey."

 **A/N:** **So final personal drama update. My friend? The guy in the center of it all? Who's been my close friend for years? Dumped me for a crone twice our age. Seriously. Well that's done, so stories will be moving at a steady pace.**


	16. Surrey

Chapter 16

Surrey

Mr. Riddle arrived later the next day. Harry had called him before bed, telling the man that there is something that he and Cedric needs to know about him, but he wanted his Alpha to know first. Harry spent the entire day worrying about how he will explain everything to Mr. Riddle and his parents. Cedric saw that something was off but Harry told him not to worry about it, that he'll tell him later, and the two left it at that.

But now, sitting in the kitchen table looking at his parents and Mr. Riddle, all three staring at him with concern in their eyes, Harry found himself lost for words. Thankfully, Mr. Riddle broke the awkward silence that fell over the four of them.

"Harry, you told me that there is something you wanted to tell me…tell us about," he said softly. Harry nodded, his head downcast as he chose to stare at the table.

"Yeah," he said softly.

"It is about your time in Surrey, correct?" Mr. Riddle asked.

"Yes," Harry nodded meekly.

"Find your strength and tell us about it…this is very important to you, correct?" Mr. Riddle asked.

"It is Alpha," Harry nodded. With a great shuddering breath, he continued to stare at the table, scared to move his head, scared to look up at his parents or Mr. Riddle, else he would have an anxiety attack right then and there. His body felt tight like a coiled spring just waiting to be sprung, his bones ached, his breathing was short, and his forehead and underarms were sweaty. Doing his best to keep from crying already, he began talking.

"We've lived in Surrey all my life. I was born there…." He paused, trying to find a word. As if sensing her master's troubled thoughts, Hedwig, the Potters' cat, strolled into the room and immediately jumped on Harry's lap. Harry began petting her absentmindedly. It was a little reassuring, something to distract his hands, and the weight on him was good. "I never had friends there… even from an early age. I knew I was gay ever since I was five. There was this boy in primary school… he was sweet on me, gave me his snacks during lunch. My cousin Dudley, we were in the same class, noticed this and began bullying the kid, as well as me. Soon it became clear that if you try to befriend Harry Potter, his cousin and his gang will come after you. I…I don't know why Dudley did this, maybe it's because he hates me… no he does hate me. The older we got, the worse it gotten. Especially as I became more comfortable and out with my sexuality.

"This happened two years ago… when we were fifteen. I was…I wanted to have a boyfriend. But I didn't have the courage… or self-esteem. Over the years Dudley and his gang beat them both out of me. We were in school… school was over and everybody started to leave. I normally walk home to school so mum or dad weren't there to pick me up. But I had a chance to meet with a boy. It was supposed to be Chris, he sits next to me in class. I got a note in my locker from him asking me to meet with him in the school's basement after school. Normally people don't go there, we're not allowed, but the older students hang out there sometimes to hook up. I was giddy, I was excited. I quickly hid the note scared that Dudley or his friends would find it. So after school I was down there waiting… and waiting… the older teens gave me looks but ignored me. They began to filter out until it was only me. Then they came.

"I can still remember the victorious smirk on Dudley's face, the cruel laughs from his friends. 'Waiting for someone faggy?' Dudley asked. He thought he was being clever by mashing my name with the word fag. I was stunned, heartbroken, scared… everything I can't describe it. It was Dudley, Dennis, Gordon, Malcolm… and Piers. I tried to run away, but I couldn't. They've beaten me down there. Worse then they ever have. I think one of them brought something sharp because I knew that… that I was bleeding. I didn't know how long we were down there, I lost sense of time… all I could feel was pain as my screams filled the basement. I pleaded in my mind for Chris to come save me… it was only later that I learned it was Piers who wrote the letter.

"My voice became horse from screaming. My entire body hurt… I thought I was going to die down there. They got bored only when I stopped screaming. Gordon left first…then Dennis then Malcolm, all three of them spitting on me before leaving. Dudley looked at Piers and said, 'I'm getting bored, wanna head to my house?' Pierse refused, saying he wanted a little more fun with me… I wish he would had left.

"Piers… I couldn't see what he was doing, my eyes refused to open… but I could hear him. The buckle undoing…his zipper… Fear overwhelmed me. There was this five seconds of silence that felt like an eternity. Then I felt it, hot liquid blasting against my face. I squeezed my eyes shut even more as the liquid dripped down… some seeping into my mouth. He was peeing on me. Laughing while he did it. Then… then he left. I did not know how long I've stayed on the ground.

"Once I've regained strength to stand… I got up, washed my face in the bathroom, then went home. I did my best to hide my wounds from you Mum, Dad… I'm sorry for that. I wore long shirts and pants but… it didn't matter after that everything changed. The punches became harder, the insults hurt more… there was a rumor that I was a whore spread by Piers and Dudley. A lot of the older students tried… tried to have sex with me. It became so bad that I resorted to running between classes and spending lunch in the bathroom. Of course once Dudley heard of this…he only made the rumors so much worse.

"It kept going and going… from that day when I was fifteen to the day we moved away. I was so happy to hear that we were moving away. I wouldn't have to see any of them again. I wouldn't have to think about them again. Just the thought… just saying my cousin's and Piers' names… it hurts so much." Harry's cheeks were wet. He didn't notice when he started to cry. Still refusing to look up, he raised his hands from Hedwig and did his best to wipe away his tears. "Anyway…" his voice rang hollow, "I just thought that it would be best… if you three knew what happened. … … Can I go to my room? I want to call Cedric, tell him too. …He has a right to know."

"Harry," Mrs. Potter's voice shattered through Harry. It was wavering and he knew that she was crying. "I'm… I'm so sorry for failing you."

"Can I go to my room? …Please?"

Neither of his parents answered. Instead, it was Mr. Riddle. "Yes. I'm sure my son is already on his way. The five of us will speak on what to do once he is here."

"Thank you Alpha," Harry nodded. Still not looking at any of the adults, Harry stood up in a robotic fashion. He was halfway out the kitchen when Mr. Potter spoke for the first time. "Son… can you look at us? Please?"

Harry couldn't find the strength. He just shook his head and continued walking to his room until he collapsed on his bed, finally bursting into tears. He hated that he lied to them. His glasses slipped off at some point, and his chest heaved as the tears flown freely.

He didn't know how much time has passed. He couldn't stop crying, his throat has become very sore, so much so that every now and again his cries were only interrupted by rough coughing. Two strong hands placed themselves on his shoulders, and he felt a body curve around his, like a protective shield from all outside woes.

"Pup, you can calm down now… your Alpha is here."

It was Cedric. Harry whined and turned so he could curl into Cedric. The older boy allowed him, lifting Harry slightly so he could wrap his arms around the boy. "Alpha," Harry choked.

"Shhh… I'm here Pup, I'm here," Cedric hushed calmly. He rocked Harry gently. Harry felt a great sense of calm slowly fill his body as he held onto his Alpha. Harry looked up at his love, his neck hurting from staring down for too long.

"My neck…"

A hand immediately moved to the back of Harry's neck and began massaging it. The pressure felt good, and Harry let out a throaty moan. "There's something I need to tell you, something I already told my parents…and your dad," he whispered.

"Tell me Pup, I'll listen," Cedric promised and Harry began recounting the same story, however unlike last time his head was held up, both in part by Cedric's hand holding his neck, and his gaze never leaving Cedric's eyes. The story was almost exactly the same, he could feel the anger radiating from his love, yet he did nothing, he just continued massaging Harry's neck.

When he finished telling the version he told their parents, Harry paused for a moment then said, "There's one more thing… something I did not tell our parents…"

"What is it Pup?"

"Piers… did something else that day in the basement. After he was done peeing on me… I heard him breathing heavily… a wet smacking sound filled the air and then… then… I felt it on my face…"

Cedric's rage was nothing like Harry has felt before. He could feel the teen's entire body shake with an uncontrollable rage that threatened to explode at any moment. Harry's mind had to work twice as hard in it's current state to find the right words.

"Cedric, please… getting angry now won't do anything… it's all in the past. They can't hurt me anymore," Harry whispered.

"I'm still angry," Cedric growled out.

"I know… but you can't do anything, we can't do anything. I'm never going back to Surrey ever again. So wouldn't it be better to forget and move on?" Harry asked.

"In some situations, yes, Mr. Potter, however you have now added that the boy sexually assaulted you," Mr. Riddle's words cut through the room like a sharp blade. Harry and Cedric didn't hear him walk in. "I am more than curious, however, as to why you have decided to withhold this information from us… from me, your Alpha and future Father-in-law."

Harry and Cedric froze. Harry frowned, as if caught doing something completely and utterly wrong, and hanged his head. "Mr. Riddle…" he whispered.

"Why did you not tell us of this part, Harry?" Mr. Riddle demanded.

"I-I'm sorry," Harry said meekly. "I just… I didn't want to say… I don't feel comfortable admitting that in front of my parents."

"You realize that they will want to go after this Piers more than they already do," Mr. Riddle said. "Your mother is already fighting your father for control over the phone while they lay out a string of curses."

Harry frowned. "I just want to move past this," he said. "I don't… I don't want to cause a commotion."

"Well this sort of situation deserves a commotion," Mr. Riddle said. Harry frowned and moved further into Cedric, who wrapped his arms around Harry.

"I just don't want to think of them again, that's why I told you guys… so I can get them outside of me."

Mr. Riddle frowned. "You expected there to be no consequences? That we three would move on without doing anything?"

"Yes," Harry nodded.

"Potter Potter…" Mr. Riddle sighed. "So smart for your age, yet you're still just a teenager. This Piers will be facing legal action Harry, that is final. There is nothing you can do to convince me otherwise."

"But Mr. Riddle—"

"I am your Mayor, Alpha, and Father-in-law," Mr. Riddle said. "As a citizen of my town, a member of my pack, and most importantly a member of my family, you need to learn this one, simple rule: What I say is Final. Piers is going to face legal action. End of discussion."

Harry's frown deepened. He found himself nodding gently. Mr. Riddle, pleased with his response, turned to leave but Harry, in a moment of desperation to push off the event and having to relive the horrible memories, said, "After our wedding."

"Excuse me?"

"Please… can we do this after our fake wedding?" Harry asked gently. "It would be too much…for all of us… if we do them both."

"Very well, I will talk with your parents about it," Mr. Riddle said. "Cedric, we are staying here for dinner. I do not want you to embarrass me here."

"Yes Father," Cedric nodded. Mr. Riddle left and Cedric looked down at his Pup. "Pup, hey Pup, come on, let's forget about this. Look, there's this party that I throw every year for Halloween. I know you said you don't like the holiday, but it would mean a lot to me if you come. The rest of our pack will be there along with other kids from school."

Harry looked up at Cedric and just nodded. Cedric smiled and, both finding no need for words right now, they relaxed onto Harry's bed, their eyes slipping close as sleep overcame them.

.

They were woken up by Mrs. Potter. "Harry, Cedric, come down, dinner is ready," she said. The two walk downstairs only to find that the adults were not in the kitchen. "In here… please," Mrs. Potter said from the living room.

Harry and Cedric walk into the living room, confused. Their confusion only worsened when they saw that the room has changed. Any and all furniture had been moved to the side, as in the middle, floating only an inch above the ground, was a complex glyph with many symbols and writings that Harry doesn't understand.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter were sitting down in a loveseat, looking somewhat uncertain while Mr. Riddle stood in front of the glyph. "You have reminded me, Harry, that we have yet to perform the faux wedding to fool your wolves," he said. "As you have said that we cannot focus on the problem of Piers Polkiss until the ceremony is complete, I have decided that we will perform the ceremony now, as it will only take a short while. So now Harry, Cedric, step into the glyph. It is time to bind your wolves together as one.

 **A/N: Can you believe that there's only 2 more chapters after this? I can. Reviews keep me motivated, so keep sending them my way…I need it after what my "friend" did to me.**


	17. Hallow Eve's Wedding

Ch. 17

Hallow Eve's Wedding

Harry and Cedric stood awkwardly in the glyph. Harry's parents were sitting on the couch in the cleared out living room, watching nervously as Mr. Riddle stood in front of them.

"Riddle… what exactly are you going to do?" Mr. Potter asked hesitantly. "Is this going to hurt Harry?"

Mr. Riddle turned to Harry's parents and gave them a politician's smile. "Of course not," he said simply. "What is going to happen is a bonding ceremony that is usually accompanied by the real wedding ceremony. The wedding is for the human side of us while the bonding is for our wolves. Right now, Harry's and Cedric's wolves mated, yet separate. They may feel as though they are one, or nearly one, but they are not whole yet. A bonded wolf is able to sense their mate, know when they are in trouble, or when they are in need. They can become almost akin to one mind and work together in ways regular humans find impossible. It is nearly impossible to hold secrets from your mate when you've bonded. Which is why, Harry, I am glad that you have told both us and Cedric what happened. It is better for him to find out from you directly, then from your bond."

"But what is going to happen to them? What is the weird circle for?" Mr. Potter asked.

"Glyph," Mr. Riddle corrected. "The glyph helps with the bonding ceremony. It is what physically and magically ties the two wolves together. Right now, both wolves are wild, in an untamed state that needs and cares for nothing else but their proximity to their mate. The bonding ceremony will make them one, so that it does not matter how far or close they are from each other, they will always be soothed by their mate's presence. Now…" Mr. Riddle waved his hand in a sharp angle and the glyph glowed a bright green. "Harry, Cedric, hold hands and face each other."

Harry and Cedric turned towards each other. Harry's face was still red and puffy from crying, his cheeks still stained with tears but a smile broke through the sadness as he stared up at Cedric's angelic face, the older werewolf staring at him with nothing but love and devotion in his eyes. The seriousness of the situation fell upon the room. "Luckily," Mr. Riddle said, glancing at Harry's parents, "the bonding can be done in English, instead of when they are wolves." He cleared his throat and raised one hand outright over the couple. Magic swirled around them, Harry could feel it around his hair, making his the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stand as Mr. Riddle spoke in an authoritative, animalistic voice. "By the powers of nature and the authority of man and beast inside me, I command magic to bind these two wolves together! Bind them in heart, spirit, mind and body. Bind them in love and hatred, in sickness and health, life and death. Take their strings of fate, take their reigns of destiny and tie them together!"

There was a loud gush of wind, the house shuttered as what looked like a miniature tornado of magic appeared around Harry and Cedric, contained entirely in the glowing glyph. There were blue sparks that appeared in the tornado, crackling angry but touching nothing. Mr. and Mrs. Potter screamed in shock but the three others were unaffected. For Harry and Cedric, there was only the boy in front of him. The electricity flew around them, touching them at spots, striking their hands or between together. A long streak of lighting connected between the two, striking their chests, turning for a whitish-blue to a deep golden color. It stayed while the rest of the lightning died down but the wind remained. The long electric thread of gold sparked between them, small bolts forking away before dying out immediately. Mr. Riddle smirked at that and moved his hand so that it was over this thread.

"Connect the two now, use the energy of theirs and mine to tie their wolves and magic together now and forever. Bring out their instincts, bring out their wolves deep inside and take away their sorrow, take away their separation and replace it with closeness, with a bond that will tie them together no matter the distance!" Mr. Riddle yelled. "Bring out the wolves! And make them one!"

The lightning between Harry and Cedric surged. Both felt a pulling sensation that burned their skins and they screamed into the air, their voices filling the room. "Harry!" Mrs. Potter jumped to her feet.

"Stay where you are!" Mr. Riddle commanded. "Stop this now and their wolves will never be connected! Your son will live in agony forever!" He turned to the glyph, which started to spin clockwise slowly. "Bring out their wolves and bind them as one!" he commanded again.

The screams only intensified as the lightning surged between Harry and Cedric. Their hands only tightened in their grip as the lightning forced them to become arm's length apart, standing at the edge of the circling glyph. The small thread of golden lightning that connected them began to change. From their chests, it began to thicken until the threat took up most of their upper body. The thick parts near their bodies then began to change, morphing in both shape and color. On Harry's side, the gold color darkened until it was pitch black like his fur, a shadow of his wolf slowly appearing from the strand, first only its head, looking as though it burst from Harry's chest as the boy continued to scream, the pulling sensation becoming unbearable but he kept through it for both him and Cedric. Through squinting eyes he saw a shadow of Cedric's golden brown wolf. It was bigger than Harry's more than double the size. Both wolves continued to claw their way through the thread, inching closer and closer together until, at the middle, they've met and a new surge of feeling enveloped both of them.

The thread broke from their chests and floated in the air, the two wolves quickly entwining with each other, becoming a singular mass of black and golden-brown, swirling and mixing until it was impossible to tell which was whose as the color returned to a pure gold. The thread lengthened as it swirled between Harry and Cedric. It wrapped itself around Mr. Riddle's hand, growing larger and thicker by the second until it became large enough that it had to wrap itself around Mr. Riddle's wrist then arm like a snake before slithering back into the air and wrapping around Harry and Cedric.

The two felt an invisible force pushing their backs, and they stepped towards each other as the long thick thread wrapped around their waists that formed a complete circle once their bodies were touching. Cedric smirked at the contact while Harry just smiled shyly. There was a warm sensation outside them, touching them, holding them. This sensation continued as the golden thread started to shrink, pushing their bodies even further together until there was no room to move as the thread began to disappear inside them. Their hands opened up but only to slide them around the other so that Harry and Cedric were both squeezing each other tightly. The wind began to die out but the glyph remained, circling faster than ever until it was just a blurred green circle.

"Now…" Mr. Riddle said slowly. He lowered his wrist and snapped it up. The glyph floated upwards, circling around the couple as it reached their waist and started to push into the two of them, burning into their bodies. They both groaned and, needing a distraction from the burning sensation, Harry began kissing Cedric passionately.

They groaned into each other's lips as they both felt a change deep within them. An emptiness Harry never noticed or felt was being filled. It felt like Cedric was deep inside him, his touch and smell, it was as though he could feel his love in his soul. He felt whole, better than he ever felt before. He closed his eyes and could feel Cedric inside him, a vision of both their wolves together inside him. Both of their essences inside his body, as they are inside Cedric's.

Both boys felt suddenly extremely tired. Breathing heavily, they leaned against each other, smiling as their chests pressed against each other and their hearts beat as one. Mr. Riddle took a step back and motioned for both boys to sit down. They stumbled towards the nearest loveseat and collapsed into it. They stared at each other, their smiles still plastered on their faces as they leaned to rest their heads against one another.

"It is complete," Mr. Riddle said, sitting down himself. "Their wolves are now one. We no longer have to worry about Cedric or Harry doing something… idiotic due to their unbonded natures. They share a cord together; their destiny is now intertwined now and after death."

"What does that mean… does that mean they can read each others' minds?" Mr. Potter asked.

Mr. Riddle gave a soft laugh, "No, of course not, they cannot read each other's mind so clearly. However, like I said, it will be hard for them to lie or hide life-threatening secrets from each other."

The Potters nodded. Harry looked up at Cedric and moved to sit on his lap, relaxing against the older boy's chest. He looked up at Cedric and, for some reason, felt a little tug in his mind, as if something wasn't right. He ignored it and just relaxed, too exhausted to care.

"Which also means, Cedric," Mr. Riddle said, "your proposal to Harry, _when you are both adults well into your twenties,_ will need more craft and creativity if you wish to surprise the then young man."

"When you're both in your twenties," Mrs. Potter stressed again.

"I was actually thinking thirties…" Mr. Potter grumbled.

"Of course Father," Cedric nodded. He looked down at Harry and smiled as he cradled him on his lap. "We'll marry only when we are both well into our adulthoods. Right Harry?"

"Mmhmm," Harry nodded against Cedric's chest.

"Good," Mr. Riddle said in a matter-in-fact tone. "Now, I believe both of you are exhausted, correct?"

"Yeah," Harry yawned.

"Then Cedric, we're leaving now," Mr. Riddle said, standing up. With a wave of his hand the living room's furniture rearranged themselves with the Potters and Cedric still on them, floating to their original positions. "James, Lily, I'll contact you at a later time in regards for the cast against Mr. Piers Polkiss. I know a few lawyers both here and in London who owe me a couple of favors." Mr. and Mrs. Potter, overcome by what happened today, just nodded. "Come Cedric, we're leaving," Mr. Riddle said, and he left without seeing if his son was following him.

"We've just been bonded and now my father is tearing us away," Cedric groaned tiredly. Harry chuckled and crawled up to kiss Cedric lazily.

"Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow Cedric," he smiled. He felt that tug again and looked up at Cedric coyly, "Make sure my costume is correct from collar to boots," he whispered.

"Harry!"

"We'll argue about it tomorrow," Harry smiled, kissing Cedric's cheek. "Goodnight Alpha."

"G-Goodnight Pup."

Harry slid off of Cedric and watched him leave. Once they heard the door closing, the Potters' senses seem to come at them. "What do you mean by costume, Harry?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Oh uhh… Cedric is throwing this party on Halloween… and he invited me," Harry said, taking a couple of tries to find the energy to stand up. "That's alright, right?"

"Of course, yes it is," Mr. Potter nodded.

"Thank you," Harry smiled. He gave a huge yawn and stumbled. "I… I think I'll go to bed now… goodnight Mum, Dad… love you."

"We love you too sweetie," Mrs. Potter said. She stepped towards her son and wrapped her arms around him, Mr. Potter following after. "It's okay," she whispered, "everything will turn out okay."

"You've done a brave thing today Harry, telling us what happened," Mr. Potter said. "Thank you."

"Mum…Dad…" Harry muttered. He felt the tears coming again and wiped his eyes. "Goodnight…" He shambled his way up the stairs, each step taking a great amount of energy that left him drained yet full. He closed his door behind him and took off his clothes as he made the slow march towards his bed which felt miles away. Naked, he couldn't find the energy to find pajamas and change, so he slipped into bed and fell asleep as his head was falling on to his pillow.

.

He and Cedric argued, as promised, over Harry's costume the next day. It ended with Harry being victorious, agreeing to the costume, and secretly loving that Cedric was doing it for him, but only if Harry is allowed to make and design a costume for Cedric. "Pup you have three days," Cedric chuckled.

"Which is more than enough," Harry said. "Why? Do you have something planned?"

"Actually yeah I do, it involves showing a lot of skin," Cedric growled out.

"Well hold it for next time… because I'm making your costume," Harry smirked. "And no peaking." He then pulled out his notebook and a pen, beginning to draw on a fresh sheet of paper.

Cedric had no idea what his Pup was planning, however he did know that Harry asked Draco for his help.

The days moved quicker than Cedric wanted it too, and Halloween arrived, the Saturday morning promising an eventful night. Cedric and Harry both agreed to dress at Cedric's home with Draco bringing their costumes.

This would be the first time Harry would see Cedric's house and he was a little more than excited. Cedric picked him up in the early afternoon and began his long drive to his home. "You're going to love it Pup," Cedric smiled. "It's a bit bigger than your own home."

"As long as it isn't a super expensive mansion, I'm fine," Harry said. Cedric laughed and shook his head, "No, no, we're not that rich," he said. "Father's job pays well but not that well."

Cedric drove through the suburbs towards the inner city before moving away from it. Harry looked out his window and watched as the scenery went by; they were heading towards a part of the city that Harry had never been to before. The houses were slowly getting bigger, more spaced out and lavish looking. At a red light, Harry looked around the houses and thought _Not so rich my ass._ They were practically miniature mansions. They were going up a small hill where at the top stood a home by its lonesome. Nestle halfway into the woods, the house was, like Cedric said, bigger than Harry's house. Two stories tall, though looking quite grander, the home was made of a mixture of stone and white paneling. Its roof extended well beyond the front of the house, held up by stone columns that were neatly smooth. The front door was a dark oak that looked both menacing and welcoming to Harry. Cedric pulled into a long driveway that can easily fit four cars and smiled, "Looks like Draco's already here," he said, pointing to the Weasley's truck looking so out of place in this lavish neighborhood.

They both stepped out of the car and Harry spun around. "You're close to the forest," he said.

"It makes running very convenient," Cedric smiled. "Leave the back room, keep going straight and you're at our spot."

"Oh yeah… speaking of which, did you hear? About Neville and Blaise?" Harry asked as they began their way to the front door.

"No, what?"

"They started dating, Blaise just told me that they had their first date last night," Harry said. " _And_ it was Neville who asked him!"

"Really?" Cedric asked. "And where were we when they were having their own romance?"

"Dealing with our own problems, Alpha," Harry said. They reached the front door which Cedric opened. "Harry, my Pup, welcome to my home," Cedric said with a flourish as he bowed, letting the door swing fully open.

The small foyer of the home was impeccable. The floor a dark wood, the foyer had a stairway that led towards the second floor, potted plants on both sides, Pictures of Mr. Riddle and Cedric hung on the walls, and there were wide arches on either side that led to the rest of the home. Harry guessed that the home was open-concept, or at least the first floor was. On the floor were closed boxes and bins which Harry guessed was Halloween decorations.

"You didn't decorate the house yet?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not," Cedric laughed. "That is a Pup and Alpha job."

"So the only reason you brought me here was to decorate?" Harry laughed.

"Maybe," Cedric said, giving Harry his cocky smile that made the boy's heart melt. "Come on Pup, it'll be fun!"

"But before any of that," Draco's voice called out as he walked down the stairs towards them, "I need to fit you both for your costumes. They're in your room Cedric."

"Thank you Draco," Cedric smiled. He turned to Harry and smirked, "Let's see what you made for me, Pup!"

Harry smiled innocently and the two followed Draco. The second floor of the home was a wide, bent hallway with doors on one wall while the other side was open, so that there is always a view of the first floor. It was weird to Harry, but it worked. They stopped at a door at the end of the hallway and Cedric opened it easily. The three walked into Cedric's room.

It was bigger than Harry's room easily. The first thing Harry noticed was a large rack of weights as well as a workout bench. A large television hung on the wall, connected to a cable box and _Playstation 4_. There was a large squat dresser as well as a tall one sitting next to each other. Both were decorated of pictures of Harry and Cedric. A full length mirror hung opposite the dressers, next to an open closet. Near the television, there was a small couch that was pushed against a double-bed with four posters that held up a canopy. On the bed were two costumes preserved in laid out black bags.

"The left one is yours Harry, and the right belongs to Cedric," Draco said. "I'm sure you two can dress yourselves, I will be waiting outside." Taking out his phone, Draco walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

The two went to their bags and zipped them open. "Naughty, naughty Pup!" Cedric laughed as he picked up his own costume. It was simple, more like sex clothes than an actual costume. A harness, an open short black shirt, leather pants and boots. He chuckled as he began to take off his clothes. Harry just smiled as he looked at his own costume, looking just the same as his character's clothing. The top was made of black spandex. It covered most of his chest, ending halfway with just a peak of his nipples. Near his neck there was a black strip connecting the two with two white strings making an cross from the four corners, an emblem in the middle keeping it all together. The top went over his shoulders, thing strips lacing across his upper arm. The bottom was black also, the shorts was made of spandex as well, reaching barely above his knees. Around the waist fabric hung, reaching the bottom of the spandex in the back while bundled and held by jewelry and emblems in the front. The costume was completed with a set of fingerless gloves and tight boots with an opened top.

The two dressed in silent, their backs turned to each other as they hid their transformations. Harry heard Cedric chuckle but did not turn around until he was finished changing into his costume. Cedric was staring at him, his muscles fully on display as he smirked sexily. On the top of his head were werewolf ears. "You're forgetting two things Pup," He chuckled. "First…" he reached for the bed and picked up a headband with two similar short ears as his, "you need your ears Pup," he chuckled. Harry laughed and took the headband, putting it on.

"And one more thing," Cedric smirked. "Good Pups all have something you don't…" He turned around and opened a drawer. "I wanted to do this myself." He turned holding up a black leather collar with an emerald and topaz jewel in the center. There was a small tag hanging from the jewels that read _Mate of Cedric Diggory_.

They both smiled at the collar. "Turn around," Cedric ordered gently. Harry did so and Cedric reached around, fitting the collar around Harry's neck, full on display. It fitted perfectly around Harry's neck, it was snug but not too tight. Harry turned around and smiled softly. "Perfect," Cedric breathed.

They shared a smile and their bodies pressed against each other, their skin touching skin as their mouths latched on as Cedric kissed his Pup. Moaning softly, Harry backed away with a sly smile. "Come on Alpha," he smiled, "Pup needs to decorate your house for the party."

Cedric chuckled and shook his head, smiling. He waved his hand and the door opened. They moved out to see Draco waiting outside. The blonde looked at both of them and gave an approving nod.

"Sexy," he said, "Love the collar."

Harry smiled a thanks and the three went downstairs, spending the rest of the afternoon decorating. The house looked as though it was properly ready for Halloween. Fake spiderwebs adorned the corners, with prop spiders hanging on, looking unpleasantly realistic. From the ceiling orange and black streamers fell, each holding a creepy image of a bloodied eye or hand or head. The kitchen was prepared for the hungry guest, it was usually quite large with an island in the middle with stools for sitting that were pushed to the side. On the island now were bowls of chips and platters of quick munchable food before the guests made their way back to the back living room, which was almost the entire length of the house. Couches were moved against the walls, a small station was made in a corner, Cedric's laptop connected to a wireless speaker, and in the middle was a huge space meant for dancing while the wallflowers or tired teens can just sit in the couch.

"How many people are you expecting?" Harry huffed, looking at their work. Next to Cedric's laptop there was a coffin that looked suspiciously real where a fake body was propped in. Cedric used his magic so the body screamed and shook violently whenever people got too close.

"Well, I just invite my friends," Cedric said. "The pack, our core group, but then word of it comes around and others just invite themselves. Werewolves and humans both. Either to show their respect to me and try to weasel their way in… or just to hang out with the popular kids."

"Ohh…" Harry nodded. "Will Cormac be here?"

"No!" Cedric yelled out before Harry could completely finish his sentence. Harry frowned and looked up at Cedric.

"Invite Cormac," he commanded.

"Or what, Pup?" Cedric challenged. Harry shot him a glare that would kill three men.

"Or, I will make it my personal mission that you don't have sex until after we are married," Harry said. "Along with heavy restrictions till then."

"Harry! You can't be serious!" Cedric said, his voice rising a few octaves as shock overwhelmed him. The two stare down each other before a shaky smirk appeared on him. "You wouldn't do that, you'll miss my cock too much," he challenged.

"I have dildos that can do your job and never tire," Harry said. "If I want a good fucking, I'll just have one fuck me in my room. Remember our talk Cedric, you are the Alpha but I am your Mate. I will use my position when needed. Invite Cormac."

Their glaring contest continued. Scowls appearing on both faces. Harry crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow while Cedric crossed his arms, flexing his biceps in a threatening matter.

"Fine!"

Harry smiled sweetly while Cedric looked defeated. "But I will be keeping an eye on him at all times," Cedric said.

"As long as you make an effort to forgive Cedric, to move pass this, I am fine," Harry said. "He can keep to himself and you keep to yourself. Okay?"

"Fine," Cedric huffed.

"When does the party start exactly?" Harry asked.

Cedric pulled out his phone and frowned, "It's bit past five, it starts at eight."

"And where will your dad be?" Harry asked.

"I, Harry, have an evening with Dumbledore," Mr. Riddle said, surprising Harry as the boy turned around quickly. He was dressed in an expensive looking suit and as fixing a cufflink. The man eyed both Cedric and Harry but said nothing. "He has invited me out to dinner and I accepted."

"You guys eat together?" Harry asked, gasping slightly, "but I thought you hated each other!"

"The contrary, in fact. That old fool is the only man in this entire city keeping me from everlasting boredom!" Mr. Riddle said. "Every conversation with the man is a philosophical debate on everything, usually focusing on how we should treat the werewolf and magic issue. If it wasn't for the old coot, I would have razed this city out of pure boredom by now."

"And… now long do these debates usually last?" Harry asked hesitantly, shaking out the thought of Mr. Riddle putting fire to Hogwarts.

"As long as the wine is served," Mr. Riddle said.

"Well into the night, my father means," Cedric smiled. Harry nodded and looked at Mr. Riddle. "Uhh good night then," he said, "Cedric and I will make sure it's all cleaned up by the time you get home! And thank you!"

"Of course, you will, or else both of you will be in trouble," Mr. Riddle said in a serious tone. Harry felt a sense of fear crawl down his spine. Standing motionless like a statue, Harry just watched as Mr. Riddle turned and leave, the front door closing particularly loud. Harry winced and looked up at his boyfriend.

"He's not… he's not serious… is he?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Who knows with my father," Cedric sighed. "Anyway, don't worry about cleaning up, that's what magic is for."

Draco walked in and looked at the two. "Everything done?" he asked.

"Yeah just about. See you later Draco, and thanks," Cedric nodded.

"See you later Alpha, Harry," Draco gave them both short nods and left the home following Mr. Riddle.

Harry looked at Cedric and smiled, "So… three hours till the party yeah? What do you want to do?"

"How does food and video games sound to you Pup?" Cedric asked.

"Perfect," Harry purred.

They ordered pizza and spent the time till the party sharing a pie, relaxing on Cedric's couch playing games. When the clock struck eight, Cedric turned his gaming console off and stretched. He and Harry walked downstairs after making sure their costumes were perfectly clean and sexy and lounged in the back room. In typical teenager style, the first guests did not arrive until nearly nine.

The Weasley boys arrived with Draco and Hermione. Funny enough, Ron and Hermione were dressed with a witch and wizard with crooked pointy hats and robes, both holding fake wands that they slipped in their pockets. George and Fred were ironically dressed as dogs while Draco adorned himself with gold, bracelets and necklaces hanging from his naked body, a crown laying tilted on his head, the only article of clothing keeping him decent was a pair of golden underwear that fitted his body nicely. Harry stared at his friend, only to see that there was a long brown coat on the floor behind him.

"That's… interesting," Harry commented.

"You just can't understand beauty, Harry," Draco sighed, moving with Fred and George into the back room. Harry turned to Ron and Hermione and asked, "How did Mr. and Mrs. Weasley allow Draco to walk out the house looking like that?"

"They didn't," Hermione said, looking at Draco with disapproving eyes, "Draco had a completely normal costume he walked out with and changed into that on the way here! Honestly it's like he thinks this is a brothel or something!" She looked at Harry and Cedric, noticing their costumes for the first time. "At least you guys are wearing _pants_!"

"Come on Hermione, I think it's a bit funny," Ron chuckled "and it's just one night."

Hermione gave an exasperated sigh and rolled her eyes. Crossing her arms she gave a huge shrug before following Ron to join the others. More people started to came, most of them, Harry relaxed when he realized, where people he knew. Blaise and Neville came looking cute together, Seamus and Dean were dressed as perverted versions of American football players, kids from their classes filled the house and Cedric moved to the back to start the music while Harry stayed in front to greet everyone. He had a polite smile, which only grew slightly bigger when the werewolves in their school addressed him with a muttered, "Alpha Mate," bowing their heads in respect. When Justin Finch-Fletchley arrived dressed as an adorable vampire, however, the puppy yipped and ran straight towards Harry, hugging him tightly. "Harry!"

"Hello Justin," Harry chuckled. "Feels like a long time since we last spoke."

"It's okay!" the puppy and smallest member of Cedric's pack smiled. "Can you believe that I'm at this party? Me neither! But Ced—Alpha invited me and Ernie! Though, I don't know where he is…"

"That's amazing," Harry smiled. "Actually Ernie arrived here five minutes ago, he should be inside."

"Really? Great!" Justin let go of Harry and like a hyperactive puppy after their owner comes home from works, he sprints off to find his friend.

The house was becoming rather full. Harry frowned and felt his anxiety starting to slowly bounce around inside him as more and more people come. That anxiety, however, immediately went away when he felt an arm wrap around his waist and looked up to see Cedric holding him. Harry smiled silently and leaned into Cedric. Finally, the last of the guests appeared, and Harry gave a small smile when he saw Cormac McLaggen walking up hesitantly dressed in normal clothing.

"Be nice," he whispered to Cedric, who did not react.

"H-Hey… thanks for uh inviting me," Cormac said hesitantly, looking first at Cedric then at Harry.

"It was Harry's idea," Cedric said a little too coldly for Harry's liking. It was as if Cedric directly said "I didn't want you here."

Cormac frowned, but it left in a second. "Thank you anyway… Alpha, Harry." He made his way past them and Harry turned to Cedric.

"That was barely civil," Harry said.

"What? I didn't curse him out, did I?" Cedric said, throwing his hands in the air.

"You just about did," Harry argued. "Look, we are not going to argue about this now. Watch Cormac all you want, but remember, Alpha, I will be watching you. And your behavior tonight will dictate the next time we have sex!" He closed the door as if the rest his case and turned towards the large crowd of teenagers that filled the house. Taking a deep breath, Harry held onto his anxiety as he pushed his way through, looking for a member of the core pack to latch onto. He found Ron and Hermione first, sitting on one of the couches, Ron eating a plate full of food while Hermione took small sips from her cup. Harry sat down and immediately grabbed Ron's arm.

"Watch it mate!" Ron said, flinching in surprise.

"Sorry, anxiety," Harry breathed. He closed his eyes for a moment as if to concentrate on the bouncing ball inside him. "First party… too many people."

"And Cedric?"

"We just had a bit of an argument, nothing to worry about," Harry said.

"Umm Harry… why are you holding onto Ron like that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It's my anxiety," Harry said. "I don't know why but for some reason Cedric and his pack just instantly calms me down whenever I touch them." He slid his hand downwards, interlocking his hand with Ron's in a platonic hand-holding.

"Yeah, usually lasts a few minutes," Ron nodded.

"You don't mind Hermione, do you?" Harry asked, biting his lip nervously.

"No, of course not," Hermione shook her head. "I was just curious."

"Pup! There you are!"

Cedric pushed through the crowd and stood in front of the three of them. "Why did you storm off like that?" he demanded.

"Because I was angry and wanted to win our argument," Harry said in a matter-in-fact tone. "You need to get over your anger against Cormac. He is working towards making it up to both of us, the least you can do is give him the time of day. I told you before, Cedric Diggory, I am not completely over what happened, both with what he did and how you responded, I am still angry with him but I'm not letting that anger dictate my every action with the boy forever. I am doing your job and being the bigger person. So maybe you would like to give that a try if you ever hope to kiss me again."

Cedric looked defeated. With a heavy sigh, he slid into the couch with the three of them, squashing them all against each other slightly. "Fine," he said, looking down at Harry. "I'll apologize and do my best—"

"This isn't about you apologizing this is about you learning to be the bigger person," Harry interrupted. "Look, let's forget about Cormac for tonight, alright? Let's just focus on having fun?"

"Alright Pup… but first you have to stop holding Ron's hand and hold mine instead," Cedric said, pointing to Harry and Ron's interlocked hands.

"Why? Jealous?" Harry asked. Cedric just gave Harry a hard look which caused the boy to laugh. He let go of Ron's hand and took Cedric's in his. "Better?" he whispered.

"Yes Pup," Cedric said.

They smiled, and Cedric pulled Harry up. They joined the crowd and Harry pressed his body against Cedric's in order to feel calm as they danced to the music that blasted in the room.

The party was… weird for Harry. He had fun, mostly when he was with Cedric or anyone else in the core group, but whenever he was alone for a second, Harry would feel completely overwhelmed by the sheer volume of people who occupied a single space. It was like he was stuck in a violent wave, bodies pressed together as they waved and ebbed with the music, Cedric and his friends being his only life raft in this storm. Alone, his anxiety took over, he wanted to run away, get away from the crowd to the safety of upstairs. However, he couldn't, there just wasn't an opening, he was always surrounded. His legs felt like jellied stone, arms prickly tubes, chest constricted—then Cedric returns, his friends return, and he latches onto them and focused on forcing his Anxiety down to manageable levels.

The fourth time it happened, Cedric decided to be connected to Harry by the hip and accompanied him everywhere. It was a nice gesture, and it made Harry feel safe like he could face any crowd. Time moved on as the music shifted between genres. The sea of people either waved violently or ebbed romantically, looking peaceful and in sync as couples moved to and fro with each other. Harry and Cedric always in the center when a romantic song plays, feeling up each other secretly (Harry noticed that there was a lot of slow romantic songs throughout the night). Then, finally, it came to the end, it was past midnight and the party goers started to leave.

The house was a mess.

Harry felt a sinking feeling as he looked around, all their preparation, all their planning… and somehow the whole first floor looked as though a riot had taken place. The streamers were all down, there was food everywhere, paper plates and cups left forgotten and undrunk… pillows thrown around, some how there was silly string everywhere. _Who even brought those?_ Harry thought.

However, the most shocking thing wasn't the mess, but a person. Cormac McLaggen stayed behind while everyone left. He was bent on the floor, gathering up as much junk he could carry in two hands, and form them into a messy ball before throwing it away in a nearby garbage bag. He looked up and immediately blushed. "I… saw the mess that everyone left…" he tried to explain.

Cedric was silent. He did not say anything, yet Harry felt like the two wolves were having an entire conversation with just their eyes and facial expressions. Cedric gave a curt nod and walked into the room. He bent near Cormac and started gathering trash into a messy ball and throwing it away into the garbage bag. Cormac continued the same.

Relieved that it looked as though there would be no fighting, Harry went to clean up the kitchen. The three working together, it took a silent hour to get the house back to it's rightful shape. Tired and exhausted, Cedric and Harry walked Cormac to the door. The wolf lingered for a moment then talked for the first time, "Thank you… for inviting me again, Alpha," Cormac said. "I know that cleaning didn't mean much but… thank you for letting me help."

Cedric considered McLaggen for a moment, his face stern. He gave another short nod and said, "See you tomorrow, McLaggen."

"Yes Alpha," Cormac nodded and Cedric closed the door once Cormac walked down towards his car.

Harry texted his parents saying he was going to sleep at Cedric's home before the two went to Cedric's bedroom. "You know, you've really impressed me at the end there," Harry said, footing off his shoes. "With Cormac."

"I did?"

"Yeah, I thought you were going to curse him out or try to punch him," Harry nodded. "But I'm happy that you've stayed civil and let him help." Harry gave Cedric a small smile. He leaned on his toes and kissed Cedric briefly, "in fact I think you've earn yourself that kiss," Harry breathed.

"You know that it'll be a long time till I'll even consider being friendly to him right?" Cedric asked.

"I know," Harry hummed.

"And that it will always be icy between him and me."

"I know that too," Harry said. "But as long as you're the bigger person, and act more mature than you were when we met, then it's okay." Harry started to take off his costume before stopping. "Keep that on," he ordered Cedric when he saw Cedric about to do the same.

"Ohh?"

"Yeah," Harry nodded. He pushed Cedric on the bed and straddled him. Cedric placed his hands on Harry's waist and grinned as he pushed his growing bulge against Harry's clothed ass. "I think that you and Cormac both made excellent progress today Alpha," Harry said. "It's a first step on a long, long road but I'm happy that you took that step."

"I'm happy too," Cedric growled out.

"You're just happy cause you think you're about to fuck me," Harry chuckled.

"Aren't I?" Cedric asked, raising an eyebrow while one hand slipped to Harry's ass, spanking it.

"Hmm… no, you're not," Harry laughed and he quickly slipped off of Cedric's lap and got to his knees, "but I think you've earned a blowjob Alpha," he whispered, looking slutty as his hand moved slowly to the zipper on Cedric's leather pants and pulled.

"Get sucking Pup," Cedric ordered.

"That's a weird way to say 'I love you,'" Harry chuckled.

"How about this?" Cedric asked, his hand going to Harry's head, caressing his fake werewolf ears. "I love you with all my heart and soul Pup. I love you so much that I need to fill you with it."

Harry snorted and shook his head. Freeing Cedric's erection from the pants he gave it a little kiss and looked up at Cedric, "I'm so hungry for your love, I hope there's a lot of it in here." Cedric laughed and, with a wink, Harry took him whole in his mouth.


	18. A Beginning

Ch. 18

A Beginning

The trial was set for the beginning of summer. Harry dreaded it and when the day finally arrived, he, Cedric, Mr. Riddle, and his parents made the long drive from Hogwarts to London, dressed in their finest suits. Harry did now want to look at the boy who abused him. He remembered keeping his head down during the entire trial, even when it was his turn to testify. He was naturally asked why he was keeping his head down, but the moment he looked up and saw Piers, he broke into a depressing sob that left him blabbering for a few minutes while the judge ordered for someone to get him water.

It was a memory that Harry did not want to visit back on, yet he did, keeping no detail out as he recounted the day in the school basement. When he was over, he was crying again, and he returned to his seat, turning to Cedric for support.

At the end of it all, however, Piers was issued a heavy fine and short sentence to jail. Harry didn't care, however, for he just wanted to push that day and those boys out of his head forever.

On the way back home, Cedric leaned into Harry and whispered, "Hey, come with me when we get home." Harry nodded and drifted to sleep.

"Harry? Harry wake up. Harry!"

Harry jumped with a start. Before he knew it, the two cars were parked in front of the Potter House. "Wake up Pup," Cedric smiled. Harry groaned as he got out of the car, wanting only to go back to sleep, preferably in Cedric's arms. Cedric led Harry into the home where the Potters and Mr. Riddle were already sitting in the kitchen, talking about the trial results. "Dad… Mr. and Mrs. Potter, is it okay if I take Harry out for a walk?" Cedric asked politely.

"Yes, of course," Mr. Riddle said, Mr. and Mrs. Potter agreeing. Cedric smiled and took Harry's hand. "Come on love," he whispered.

They walked outside, and Cedric led Harry to the side of the house towards the forest. Cedric gave Harry a wink and shifted before him. Getting the idea, Harry shifted as well, and soon a huge golden-brown wolf and a normal sized black wolf were speeding off into the forest, the bigger wolf taking charge. For a second, Harry thought that Cedric's wolf was growing, that it was now becoming the size of a bus. _Must be his Alpha blood,_ he thought to himself as he continued to follow Cedric through the woods.

It was dusk turning twilight. The sky was clearer than it ever was. Any hints of clouds showed as pinks and purples as the sky above does the same, becoming an array of pink, purple, and orange as the sun nestles slowly under the horizon, the moon and its stars taking its place. Harry knew exactly where they were going the moment they stepped into the forest. They were heading where it all started, where they first met, where Ron brought Harry on his first day at Hogwarts.

The clearing was the same just as ever. Light still poured in, but it was a hazy, sleepy light, low like the sun. They shifted back into their human forms and Cedric looked at Harry. "I wish we can stay in this moment forever," he breathed. "Harry Potter I love you so much, you are the piece that has been missing in my soul."

"Cedric… I love you too," Harry said, giving a soft smile.

"Stay there," Cedric said, he moved to a nearby tree and with a snap of his fingers a small hole appeared. Cedric turned his back on Harry, so he couldn't see what Cedric was pulling out. The Alpha turned around empty handed, and with another snap the tree was whole again. He walked towards Harry and held both his hands in his own.

"Harry Potter," he sighed. "How do I begin to describe how much you mean to me? You're sweet, caring, intelligent, sexy… you are the perfect boy for me, and the perfect Pup to keep me in my place. You're compassionate to people I would rather leave behind and taught me so much on how to be a good Alpha. Without you Harry, I don't think I would ever be ready to inherit the pack from my Father. I would have been aggressive, egotistic, and much less forgiving. But you have changed that Pup and are still changing that. Each day with you I feel like I'm maturing bit by bit until I become the man and leader who can make you proud.

"I know we promised our parents that we wouldn't marry until we are both well into our twenties but… that doesn't mean we can't take steps towards that"—to Harry's surprise Cedric bent down to one knee. Tears began to water in Harry's eyes as a full realization of what is happening burst into his head. His lips quivered into a smile as Cedric went on, letting go of one hand to reach for his back— "Harry Potter, my Pup, my beautiful boyfriend, the love and light of my life… my sun and moon… will you do me the honors of becoming my husband?"

He pulled from behind his back a small black box which snapped open. Inside was a beautiful golden band with three diamonds, one large in the middle with two smaller ones on either side. "It's my mother's… and my dad's mother before her. I had father help me search for it," Cedric said.

"Yes," Harry said, his voice breaking as tears finally fell. "Yes, oh god yes Cedric!" Cedric took Harry's hand and slipped the ring on. It fitted perfectly and the two took a moment to admire how it shined under the moonlight before Cedric stood up and took Harry in a long, passionate, devouring kiss.

"You know," Harry smiled coyly when they separated for air. "Until our twenties… is a very long time."

"I know Pup," Cedric smirked, "which is why I have another question my love."

"Yes Alpha?"

Cedric got on his knee again, which caused Harry to laugh as he wiped away his joyous tears. "Sora Strife," he said, using Harry's character's name from their video game. "Will you make the happiest Roegadyn, and marry me in a bonding ceremony?"

Harry laughed and fell into Cedric's arms, kissing the werewolf once more. "Yes I will, Cedric Strife," he laughed. For a third time they kissed, and Cedric stood up suddenly, carrying Harry like a bride. "I'm so happy that you are in my life Harry," he said. "You've made it so much more meaningful."

"I'm glad you're in my life too Cedric," Harry smiled. "I have no idea what I would do if I haven't met you."

"Well my love, let's not think of that and instead, what do you say you and I tell the others the good news!" Cedric declared.

"Yes Alpha!" Harry smiled.

And the two wolves ran off, leaving the grove just as beautiful and pristine as it ever was, only this time, they've added another memory to cherish there as their lives went on, together.

 **End**


End file.
